Kingdom Hearts: Courage is the Key
by Guardian Key
Summary: Sora,Riku and Kairi were islander kids with dreams of exploring the outside world,little did they knew how one night would change their entire lives for better or worse. Rewrite of the original game with some OCs added in.
1. The Prologue that Started Everything

_Before we begin, I'd like to say that this fanfiction will be a rewrite of the series and my own take on Kingdom Hearts, as I'm a HUGE fan of the series, I'll stay as loyal as I can to the games but I'll make some changes both big and small, one of the changes is that the Disney side of things will be downplayed but not outright removed, Donald and Goofy won't be Sora's partners for example._

_There'll also be some OCs of mine having a important role in the story but Sora and Riku will obviously remain as the most important characters._

_With all of that out of the way, let's begin and I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately...Like...Is any of this for real...Or not?"_

A spiky haired 14-year old boy with red clothes was seen sleeping on a beach,he slowly opened his eyes and stood up,he looked at his hands. "Was I...Dreaming" He thought to himself.

"Sora!"

The boy,now known as Sora,looked up and saw a white haired 15-year old boy with yellow clothers,he was in the water and looking at him, he smiled, recognizing the boy as his best friend. "Riku!"

Sora got ready to run towards him but he noticed something weird with the ocean,he looked at it and saw a tsunami coming from behind Riku, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "RIKU! LOOK OUT!" he screamed at him but Riku simply smirked and calmly reached out his hand for Sora.

Sora was wondering why he was still there, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THERE!". He then ran towards his friend in hopes to take him to safety but he was too late and the tsunami swallowed both,Sora,now underwater,noticed Riku was still calmly reaching out to him,Sora tried to grab his hand but the water kept pushing them apart,to the point he was thrown away,once he got out,it was already afternoon,which confused him.

"What? What's happening?! Am I still dreaming?"

Before he could think about it more, he heard someone call his name, he turned around and saw a 14-year old red haired girl standing on the beach waving at him with a smile, it was his other best friend. "KAIRI!"

He grinned and ran towards her and then stopped to catch his breath after what happened,she started giggling, "You're sleeping underwater now,you lazy bum?"

Sora wasn't sure how to answer because of what's been happening. "Uh...I'm not sure,really?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face,she put her hands on her hips confused, "What? What's that even supposed to mean?"

Sora was thinking of an answer but he realized something and shook his head. "Uh,Kairi! Before anything else,where's Riku?!"

"Huh? Riku is looking for stuff for the bo.." Kairi began to say until she noticed something in the sky and widened her eyes after seeing what it was.

Sora got confused and looked as well,what he saw also shocked him,it was...himself falling,he looked extremely confused and shocked that he didn't realized that he was falling now until he heard Kairi call his name and try to reach out for him,now he wasn't on his islands anymore but on a black space where he was just falling,he desperately tried to grab something but there was nothing around him,he then noticed his fall was starting to slow down,so he landed on his feet but he saw nothing where he landed,confused,Sora took another step but once he did,several doves flew away from the floor,he covered his eyes for a moment before looking at them fly away,he looked down and saw he was now on a pillar with the picture of a girl with white skin,red lips and black hair,there were also pictures of 7 bearded men with long noses around her.

"What's...Happening?" Sora said extremely confused.

_**Eventually,there'll be so much to do. And so little time...**_

Sora gasped in shock after hearing that voice

_**But now...Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

Sora was getting annoyed at everything that's been happening so he screamed at the voice, "Who are you?! WHERE are you?! Where am I?!"

_**The door is still shut.**_

"H-Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He looked around him, looking for who's speaking but he found nobody.

_**Step forward...Can you do it?**_

Sora raised an eyebrow confused and walked to the center of the pillar,then he saw three small platforms appear,each with a weapon on them,a sword,a staff and a shield.

_**Power sleeps whitin you. If you give it form...It will give you strenght. Choose well.**_

The boy looked around him for the three weapons thinking which he'd choose,he walked at the platform with the sword and grabbed it.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?**_

That last part made Sora hesitate but he thought that he could use the sword for good instead of destruction so he nodded at the answer,the sword dissapeared,surprising Sora.

_**Your path is set. Now,what will you give up in exchange.**_

Sora got nervous,he really didn't wanted to give up either but he figured he had no choice so he walked to the middle of the pillar and looked between the shield and staff,he walked towards the shield.

_**The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repell all. Will you give up this power?**_

This was a easy answer for Sora so he shook his head no and walked towards the staff.

"Guess I have no choice..." He said sighing.

_**The power of the mystic. Inner strenght. A staff of wander and ruin. Will you give up this power?**_

Sora hesitated before answering,as it also sounded very useful and helpful but he knew he had to give up one,he closed his eyes and sighed before nodding,the staff dissapeared.

_**You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?**_

Sora opened his eyes and nodded again,the three platforms then dissapeared and the pillar he was standing started to shatter but once it broke,Sora saw he wasn't falling,he was floating to the ground,he saw another pillar bellow him,this time with a beautiful blonde woman with a white dress and a glass slipper,he calmly landed on the pillar.

"This just get's weirder and weirder..." Sora said while he looked at the pillar.

He saw a light on his left hand,he bringed it to his face confused before the light got stronger,he covevered his eyes,once the light faded,he now had a sword on his hand,the same sword that was on the platform earlier.

_**You have gained the power to fight.**_

Sora held the sword with both his hands and took a few swings with it.

_**All right! You've got it.**_

Sora chuckled before putting the sword on his shoulder. "I have some pratice with swords,real ones are much heavier than wooden ones though."

_**Use this power to protect yourself and others.**_

Sora wondered what he meant by that but before he could ask,he saw a black shadow on the floor,he knew it wasn't his.

_**There will be times you have to fight.**_

Three other shadows appeared and they all came out from the ground revealing black creatures with antennas and yellow eyes.

_**Keep your light burning strong.**_

Sora was shocked at first but his face then shifted to a determined look before he nodded and held his sword tight.

"Come on!" The boy challenged the monsters.

The four shadows let out a growl before jumping at Sora but the boy was faster and slided down bellow them,avoiding their attack,he used this opportunity to swing his sword at them,he sliced one of them in half making him dissapear in a puff of smoke,one of the other swinged it's claws at him but he jumped away before using his sword to stab the monster in the face,he also dissapeared with a puff of smoke,Sora then glared at the other two Shadows with sword in hand but instead of attacking,they went back into the floor.

"Huh? Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" He said,frustrated with his opponents.

_**Behind you!**_

Sora gasped confused before he turned around while swinging his sword,fortunely,he slashed in half another one of these monsters that was planning on attacking him from behind,he saw there were three left.

"Attacking from behind?! Real cowardly of you!" Sora said with a angry look on his face.

The monsters didn't answered and instead leaped at him,Sora jumped at them before slicing one in half with his sword,he glared at the two left before he dashed at them while screaming,he sliced one in half with his sword but before he did the same with the last one,he sinked into the ground but a black shadow was still visible on the place he sank,Sora looked at it confused until he noticed the entire pillar was being covered by a black shadow.

Sora looked around the pillar with a shocked face. "W-What the-?! What's happening?!"

Eventually,the shadow surrounded the entire pillar,including Sora but once the boy opened his eyes again,he was now on a different pillar,this one was pink with three hearts in it,each heart had a blue silhouette of a woman,he didn't knew these women but for some reason one of them looked familiar to him,it looked like a silhouette of Kairi if she was a princess,before he could think about it any further,he noticed a shining light in the pillar and when he looked at it,he saw a door standing there,Sora walked towards it but he crossed his arms once he saw it was locked.

"Great...How do you open this thing?" The boy groaned.

He noticed another light from behind him,he turned around and saw a treasure chest,Sora walked towards it and tapped it twice with his sword,the chest opened it but it was empty,after that,another light shined behind him and now there was a box in front of the door.

Sora figured the box was what was inside the chest. "Maybe...That box has a way to open the door!"

He pulled out his sword and dashed at the box before smashing it with his sword,all that was inside was a potion,he grabbed it and stared at it before putting it on his pocket.

"Well,it won't open the door but it might be useful later," He shrugged before walking to the door and crossing his arms. "now to open this door..."

The door briefly shined blue which caught Sora's attention,he looked at it before it opened itself,there was a very strong light inside it which made Sora close his eyes,once he opened them again,he was back on his Islands with his three friends Akira,a brown haired boy with a white shirt and red sleeveless jacket,Shuji,a dark skinned boy with black hair with a black shirt and grey longcoat and a tie around his neck and Mira,a blonde girl with two pigtails on her hair and a black shirt with a purple skirt and a tie around her neck.

"Is this...Is this my Island?" The boy wondered.

_**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First,tell me more about yourself.**_

"So,it's just an illusion..." Sora said with a bit of dissapointment on his voice but then he shrugged, "Well,it can't hurt to let him know about me."

He walked towards Akira and saw that he looked lifeless, which was a dead giveaway that it wasn't the real Akira. "Someone this lifeless could never be the real Akira." Sora said with some snark on his voice.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked, ignoring what Sora told him before.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah,figured as much...Let's see...I'm afraid of...Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" The illusional Akira asked again but before Sora could answer, Akira dissapeared,he then walked towards Shuji.

"Hey Shuji,You're also here to ask me something?" He asked.

"What do you want outta life?" The boy asked.

Sora crossed his arms and looked down thinking, "Well...To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights,huh?" Sora waited for him to dissapear like Akira and he did, Sora then went to Mira to see her question, "Well,I guess there's only you left,Mira."

"What's most important to you?" Mira asked the boy.

"I think it would be...Friendship!" He answered after giving some thought.

"Is friendship such a huge deal?" Sora was about to say she was his friend but then she dissapeared as well.

_**You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to see rare sights.**_

Sora heard the voice while paying attention to what he had to say

_**Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.**_

Sora smirked at it. "Sounds good!"

_**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near**_

Suddendly,another huge light blinded Sora for a few seconds,he then opened his eyes again.

"How many times is this going to happen...?" Sora groaned.

He saw he was now on another pillar,this time with another woman with blonde hair,she had a purple dress and a golden crown with silhouettes of three other woman around her,there were also a lot of thorns in the pillar,the woman on this one was probably the most beautiful one yet. Sora walked to the middle of the pillar until he heard a noise,he saw those shadowy monsters again,however,there were 9 of them,he glared as he pulled his sword.

"You guys again?!" He said with annoyance.

The monsters all jumped at him but Sora slided on the ground to the side,avoiding their attack,this time however,they were ready for it and jumped at Sora before he had the chance to attack them,Sora jumped back and swung his sword at one of them but he ducked and slashed Sora on the stomach,Sora groaned before another one jumped on him and slashed his cheek,Sora groaned before kicking him away,another one slashed Sora on the back,making him fall to his knees,the other ones all jumped on him but Sora threw them away,he held his sword tight while growling at them with a determined look on his face,he then dashed at them screaming,he swung his sword and sliced one in half,another one attempted to jump on him before Sora stabbed him,he then sliced other two in half with one swing,he jumped and brought his sword down on another one before he stabbed one more in the face,he looked at the remaining four.

"Come on! Don't go running away now because I'm not done yet!" He pointed his sword at them with a determined look on his face.

The four monsters growled at him,Sora however,simply glared at them before dashing towards them with his sword ready,one tried to slash him but Sora dodged his claws and sliced him in half,another one tried to jump on him but Sora jumped away in time before stabbing him,the last two dashed at him but this just made it easier for Sora to finish them both off with one last slice,after that he fell to his knees while breathing heavily because of his injuries,he touched where the monster slashed him in the beggining of the fight and saw he was bleeding.

Sora sighed. "Great...Now what...?"

_**The potion.**_

"Huh?"

_**The potion you grabbed back then. Use it.**_

Sora remembered it before he took the potion and smashed it,a green light briefly surrounded him and now he saw that he was fully healed.

_**Some battles will leave you more damaged than others. Always make sure to have a way to heal yourself.**_

Sora nooded at the advice,he then saw a light on the ground that become a staircase for another pillar up ahead.

"I suppose it's my cue" He said before running up the stairs towards the pillar and saw a woman in a yellow dress holding a red rose,it also had a creature with brown fur and a purple cape behind her,he also noticed some kitchen objects around the woman some of which were alive,Sora was confused about it but had no time to question it.

_**The closer you get to the light,the greater your shadow becomes.**_

Sora had a weird feeling so he looked behind him,he saw his shadow on the floor,only it was much bigger than normal,to his surprise,the shadow came out from the ground and became a giant monster,he looked like a bigger version of those other monsters he fought before,only he was much more muscular,bigger,he had a heart shaped hole on his chest and his face was covered by what looked like tentacles,only his yellow eyes were still clearly visible.

_**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**_

Sora wanted to run away but he knew there was nowhere to run off to,the staircases to the pillar bellow were gone and if he jumped he'd fall for god knows how long,seeing he had no choice,he pulled out his sword and got ready to fight.

He saw a dark aura surround the monsters left hand as he raised said hand,once he saw him bringing it down,Sora rolled out of the way,the hand opened a dark portal on the ground where the smaller monsters started coming out from,Sora ignored them and instead focused on attacking the hand of the giant one with his sword,it didn't seemed to have a lot of effect but Sora knew he didn't had a lot of ways to attack the monster so he continued while avoiding attacks from the smaller ones.

The monster removed his hand from the ground,holding it while growling in pain,Sora grinned and pumped his fist after seeing his attacks did damage it,he used this time to get rid of the smaller enemies before focusing again on the big one,who was now on his knees with his arms stretched behind,Sora thought he was defeated until he saw a dark aura in the heart shaped hole he had on his chest,soon after that,a dark fireball came out from the role,Sora gasped and dodged it,he then noticed the monster's hands were close to the ground,he smirked before dashing at them while hitting them with his sword while avoiding the dark fireballs,it worked as the monster then got up but he was staggered,Sora took the opportunity to stab one of it's legs,the monster growls in pain,he glares at the boy before swinging it's palm at him,Sora gasped but he used this opportunity to raise his sword,causing it to stab the hand of the monster,once again he growled in pain before grabbing his hand and growling at the boy,Sora held his sword ready for battle,he then noticed that it was shining with a red light,he looked at it in shock until he noticed a red circle bellow him.

"W-What?! What's going on?!" Sora asked confused.

The monster let out a roar as a dark aura surrounded him,Sora gasped at it before putting a determined look on his face.

"Who cares what's happening?! For now! Whatever happens,happens!" He said with determination.

The monster unleashed a dark beam from his heart hole as a red aura surrounded Sora and his sword,he swung at the monster's beam which cutted it in half,the monster stared in shock at it,Sora,who now had glowing red eyes with a red aura around him,screamed as he dashed at the monster before jumping and slicing him in half.

Sora was now on his knees and breathing heavily. "I don't know what happened but I'm glad it did..."

He looked behind him and saw that the monster was still alive and staring at him,he gasped shocked before he saw that his sword was gone,Sora fell on the ground.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled in disbelief.

He then saw a dark portal bellow him,he tried to get up but it was as if a dark energy was holding him in place.

_**-But don't be afraid.**_

Sora looked at the monster getting up and staring at him,only now he didn't had a weapon to defend himself.

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

The boy tried to escape but the dark energy kept him from doing so,he noticed the monster was now reaching out to him.

_**So don't forget:**_

Now Sora was being held by the giant,the tentacles on his face opened,revealing his mouth,Sora looked at it horrified,before the monster dropped him in it,Sora screamed in horror while falling to his certain death.

_**You are the one...Who will open the door.**_

* * *

Alright,the first chapter is out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. A Small Island, Surrounded by Water

Sora opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he just saw, he was back on Destiny Islands! While he was relieved, he was also tired after all that, so he yawned and layed down on the floor, he saw there was a readheaded girl looking down at him.

"WOAH!" He screamed in shock while pushing himself off the ground. He got on his knees and saw that it was Kairi, who was kneeling down to look at him, she giggled at his reaction.

"Gimme a break, Kairi..." Sora sighed.

"Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi teased the boy while placing her hands behind her back, "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora tried to justify himself, "No! This huge...Black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe,I couldn't...Ow!" But before he had the chance to finish, Kairi slapped him in the head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked, her voice in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it...I don't know..." Sora sighed to himself, knowing he wasn't making any sense, "What was that place? So bizarre..."

Kairi rolled her eyes smiling and walked towards the sea, "Yeah,sure..."

The two were now staring at the seas, Sora still on his knees, he thought I'd be best to change the subject quickly, "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? Y'know,where you grew up?"

Kairi chuckled at his question, "I told you before,I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" The boy asked with some hope.

"Nothing." Kairi simply answered.

"Ever wanted to go back?" He continued to ask.

Kairi thought about it for some seconds before answering, "Well...I'm happy here!"

The boy titled his head with a doubting face,not believing Kairi, "Really..."

Kairi continued to thought about his question, "...But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

Sora smiled at her, "I wanna see it too! Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see them all!" He said staring at the sea.

She turns to Sora with a smile on her face, "So what are we waiting for?" She asks him before grinning at him.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Sora turns around and sees Riku standing there smirking while holding a small log, "So...I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He throws the log on Sora as he screams,making Kairi giggle, he approaches her and crosses his arms with a smug smirk, "And you're just as lazy as he is."

"Hehe...So you've noticed..." Kairi told him while giggling.

Sora then throws the leg off of him and pulls Riku into the ground where the two get into a little fight before the three start laughing."

Kairi puts her hands on her hips, "Alright! We'll finish it together! I'll race you!" she challenges the boys.

"Huh?!" Sora gasps.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku deadpanned.

Kairi then smirks, "Ready? GO!" She screams, knowing what they'd do next.

Sora and Riku smirk at each other before running off with Kairi right behind them, the three laughing together as the camera pans to the sky where the words "DESTINY ISLAND" appears on it.

Some time later after the race, Riku was now sitting on the Papou Tree staring at the sea while Sora and Kairi were both standing in front of each other.

"So,can you can gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked Sora but she noticed that Sora didn't replied to her before giving him a light slap.

"H-hey!" Sora complained while rubbing his cheek.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kairi asked him with a annoyed expression.

"Yeah,I was,no need to slap me!" Sora groaned.

"Oh...Sorry,thought you weren't..." Kairi rubbed her head, "Anyways! Here's what you need to go find!" She says as gives him a list of the materials needed.

Sora reads the list, "So,two logs,one cloth and one rope?"

Kairi nods at the boy, "Yeah,please bring everything back here!"

Sora smirks and makes a salute stance, "Aye aye capn'!"

"Just go already! If you need help,just ask! I'm counting on you!" Kairi says as she rolls her eyes smiling at the boy

Sora nods then he runs off to get the materials needed,he spots a log not too far from where he and Kairi were and grabs it, "This one was easy" He says to himself as he grabs the log and carries to the place he and Kairi were talking in.

"Wow, already?" She says surprised.

Sora shrugged, "This one wasn't so far, I just hope the rest are as easy to find!"

"Okay, good luck!" She says with a smile.

Sora nods and goes find the rest,he spots Shuji laying on a rock with his arms behind his head, he decides to go talk to him, "Hey,Shuji!"

"Hmm? Oh,Sora! What's happening, man?" Shuji says as he looked at the boy.

"Hey, I'm trying to find some supplies for the boat, you know where to find these?" He handed Shuji the list.

"The three of you are still insisting on this?" Shuji said as he rolled his eyes.

Sora simply grinned in response, "You know it! And our offer for you to go is still open!"

The boy chuckled at the offer, "Thanks but I'll pass, never was much of an adventurer, anyways, I think there's a cloth up there in the treehouse."

Sora looks up at the treehouse Shuji mentioned before grinning and giving him a thumbs up, "Okay,thanks a lot,Shuji!"

Shuji smiled and gave him the list, "No problem and since I won't be changing your mind about this whole "go to other world" thing, I can at least tell you guys to be careful."

"Don't worry about it, we definetly will." Sora comforted the older boy.

"Knowing you and Riku, I have my doubts but I can at least trust Kairi to keep an eye on you two." He replied, his voice with a lot of snark in it.

Sora groaned before he ran off to climb the treehouse and went inside, there he saw a cloth in the wall, he smiled before grabbing it and putting in his pocket, he spotted a rope not too far in a area where Akira was training with his staff by himself, he went there and grabbed the rope.

"'sup Sora! Feeling lucky today?" Akira greeted him while still training.

Sora raised an eyebrow at his question, "Depends? Why you're asking that?"

Akira smirks before pointing his staff at Sora, "I'm challenging you! I've been training lately and I'm sure I can beat you and Riku now!" He said confidently.

Sora simply smirked at his challennge, "I seriously doubt it! But I can't really fight now, I gotta grab these materials for me,Riku and Kairi."

"Oh,alright,I see how it is!" Akira said as he turned around with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

Sora raises an eyebrow at him, "What?" He asks confused.

"You're scared of fighting me!" Akira says as he turns around, pointing his staff at Sora.

Sora's eyes widen as he glared at the boy, "SAY WHAT?! No I'm not! I'd totally beat you!" He boasted.

"Alright,then prove it!" Akira smirked at him.

"Oh,you're on now!" Sora says as he pulls out his wooden sword, he and Akira enter their fighting stances.

The two dash at each other, Akira swings his staff but Sora blocks it with his sword and uses it to push Akira away, the boy simply does a backflip and lands on the ground before he jumps at swings his staff at Sora again, this time, Sora rolls to the side, making Akira's attack miss, the boy groans, he sees Sora swinging his sword at him but he jumps away just in time while smirking, he lands on the ground before Sora dashes at him, he swings his sword but Akira jumps to the side as he prepares to hit Sora on the head, however, Sora dodged his attack and kicks his legs making him drop his staff and fall on the ground, before he could get up, Sora pointed his sword at him while smirking.

Akira groans at him, "Fine,you win!"

Sora chuckles and raises his arm in triumph before he helps Akira get up.

"I'll still get back at you one day though!" He boasted to Sora.

Sora chuckled in response, "Come at me whenever!"

The two fist bump before Sora puts the rope around his shoulder and runs off to get the other stuff needed, he climbs down the threehouse, he notices Mira sitting on the docks staring at the sea, he walks over to her.

"Ah,the breeze feels great today..." The blonde girl says with her eyes closed.

"Hey,Mira!" Sora says, approaching her.

The girl turns around and smiles at him, "Sora! Hey! You,Riku and Kairi are still going on with that crazy raft idea?"

"Yep! And don't even try to change our minds!" Sora proudly says with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't going to, I bet Shuji already tried" Mira says giggling.

"He sure did!" Sora laughed before he remembered what he was supposed to do, "Anyways, hey Mira, you know where I can find a log? It's the last thing I need."

"Oh,there's one there next to the Papou Tree!" Mira told him.

"Awesome! Thanks,Mira!" Sora gave her a thumbs up.

"Anytime!" She smiles.

Sora runs off to the Papou Tree before grabbing the log,he notices Riku sitting in the tree, "You already got everything you needed?" He asks his white-haired friend.

"Yep,it's all with Kairi,what about you?" Riku replies to him.

Sora grabs the log and carries it in his shoulder, "Just need to give this log to her and then I'll be done"

"Sounds good, hey we still got some time before we need to go home, you up for a round?" He challenges the younger boy.

Sora smirks in response, "You're on!"

"Alright, You better be ready to lose again!" Riku taunted.

"You know the score is tied,don't go trying to brag!" Sora groaned at him.

"True, but it's not going to be tied for long." Riku smirked at him.

Sora smirks in returns, "I'll go give this to Kairi, then we fight!"

Riku nods as Sora ran off to Kairi, Riku rolls his eyes smirking after he left, Sora then drops what he found in the place Kairi was, she looks at it smiling.

"Alright,great job,Sora!" She congratulates the boy.

Sora smirks and wipes his nose before giving her a thumbs up, "Told ya I'd find them!"

"Well, I never doubted you,did I?" She told him with amusement on her voice.

Sora turns around while smiling and with his hands behind his head. "Who's the lazy bum now?" He asked in a smug tone.

"The one that fell asleep and had to be woken up to do his part?" She replied sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

Sora groans as Kairi giggles, "Anyways, I promised a match with Riku after I delivered this stuff to you, see ya Kairi!" He says as he runs off.

Kairi rolls her eyes unamused, "Are you two seriously still going at it?"

"We'll stop when there's a winner!" Sora screamed while still running.

The girl sweatdrops at his answer, "It's been 13 weeks, I'd imagine there'd be a winner at this point..." She deadpans.

Sora runs to the Papou Tree with his sword in hand, when he get's there, Riku smirks and jumps off the tree, also with his sword, the two go to the beach of the island, grabbing the attention of Shuji and Mira.

"Oh boy,here we go again..." Shuji rolled his eyes.

"Don't these two ever get tired?" Mira sighed.

Akira hears it and looks from bellow the treehouse, he sees Sora and Riku standing in the beach, each with a sword in hand,h e grins, "Oh,I'm not missing that!" He runs down to the beach

There, Sora and Riku each take their fighting stances as Akira,Shuji and Mira watch,Kairi walks in between the two.

"Well, I guess I'll be the judge again" She says amused at their competition, "Just play fairly you two! No using anything besides your swords! BEGIN!"

Sora smirks and dashes at Riku, he swings his sword but the white haired boy jumps to the side and brings down his sword at Sora, however, Sora saw it coming and blocked his attack, the two smirk at each other before jumping away

"Hey! You've gotten better!" Riku praises his opponent.

"Same to you!" Sora replies.

"But still not enough to win." The older boy boasts.

The two dash at each other, Riku swings a kick at Sora, who drops, avoiding his attack, he jumps and swings the sword down but Riku blocks it and throws Sora away, who lands on the ground safely,before he could get up, Riku knocked the sword out of his hand before pointing his sword at Sora, smirking.

"Guess I won" Riku says with pure smugness on his voice.

"Maybe...But not yet!" Sora smirked.

Sora kicks sand in Riku's eyes, bliding him for a moment before he rolls to where his sword was and grabs it, after Riku clears his eyes,he smirks at Sora, "Heh,pretty sure that was cheating"

"Oh,what? Is some sand enought to beat you?" Sora teases him.

Riku chuckles in response, "Okay,you asked for it!"

He dashes at Sora and swings his sword but Sora ducks and hits Riku in the stomach with his sword, he falls on the ground as his sword falls in Sora's hand, he points at Riku with it with a smug smile, "Surrender?" He arrogantly asks.

"Not today!" He says as he kicks Sora away, making him let go of Riku's sword, he grabs it before getting in his fighting stance again, Sora groans and get's up from the kick, also getting in his fighting stance,the two grin at each other.

"Guess now were even!" Sora joked.

"We'll be even when we finish this fight!" Riku replied.

The two dashed at each other, the scene changes to Kairi,Akira,Shuji and Mira watching them fight, with the duel in the background.

"Every day...How do you not get tired of this, Kairi?" Shuji sighs.

"Yeah, I don't see the appeal." Mira says, equally annoyed.

"Will you two shut up?! I'm watching the fight! GET 'IM!" Akira cheers on.

"Who are you even rooting for?" Kairi asks with amusement, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, please, I'm a loyal rooter, I only root for one side and one side only!" He answers proudly.

Shuji raises his eyebrow, "Which is?"

"The one who wins of course!" He says proudly before Mira slaps him in the head, "HEY!" He groans at her.

"Quit being an idiot" She scolds him.

Kairi giggled at the two before she turned to Shuji, "Well, Shuji, I don't get tired because it's a reminder of what our friendship is, these two will always be getting into arguments and fight over anything, just like I'll always be there to make sure they don't go too far!" She smiles at them, Akira,Shuji and Mira smile back at her.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Sora and Riku were now both resting on the beach,the two breathing heavily.

"Let's...Call it a tie...?" Riku said tired.

"Yeah...I'm too tired anyways..." Sora agreed.

Kairi,Akira,Shuji and Mira walk to them, Kairi was smiling and Akira had a neutral look but Mira and Shuji looked annoyed and unamused respectively at the two.

"Soooo...What's the score again?" Akira asked.

"It's tied, they both have 7 points" Kairi told him.

"What?! I can't believe you two did this 14 times already!" Mira said in disbelief.

"Why are you so surprised...?" Riku asked, still tired from the duel.

"Yeah...You watch us everytime we do it..." Sora agrees with him.

Mira groans as the others laugh, Shuji then looks at the sky.

"Hey,guys,it's getting late so I think we should go home" He tells the younger kids.

The others looked at the sky and it was almost night.

"Dang it! I wanted to train some more to beat these two!" Akira whined.

Sora and Riku laughed.

"Not happening" Riku taunted the boy.

"You saw our match today!" Sora smirked at him.

Now it was Akira's turn to groan as the others laughed.

"You two can get up?" Kairi asks her friends.

Sora and Riku nodded as they got up and the six friends walked to their boats and started swimming to the other island.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a figure in a brown cloak was watching them in the islands,hidden behind the waterfall.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the one that introduces my main OCs in this story so I hope they make a good first impression with you guys!_


	3. The King Vanishes

_Chapter 3! This is where my plot important OCs will first show up so I really hope you guys like them and that they make a good first impression, with all that said, let's begin the chapter!_

* * *

_**DESTINY ISLANDS, AFTERNOON**_

Sora,Riku and Kairi were in the paopu tree, Sora and Kairi sitting on it while Riku was laying on it with his arms crossed.

"Sooo...Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here." Riku answered.

"But how far could a raft take us?" The boy asked again.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said casually.

"So, supposed you get to another world" Kairi said before giggling, "What would you do there?"

Riku lowered his head thinking, "Hmmm...Y'know, I haven't really thought about it..." He raises his head, looking at the sea, "It's just...I've always wondered why we're here, on this island...If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" He said as he turned to Sora and Kairi.

Sora just shrugs and lays down on the tree with his arms behind his head, "I don't know."

"Exactly!" Riku said as he walked closer to the sea, "That's why we need to go out there and find out! Just sitting here won't change a thing...It's the same old stuff...So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi noticed.

"Thanks to you, if you haven't come here, I probably never would've thought any of this..." He says to her.

Sora looks at him surprised before rolling his eyes and looking back at the sea

"Kairi, thanks." Riku tells the girl

"Heh, you're welcome." Kairi replies to him.

The three friends then start walking throught the bridge, Kairi in the front with Sora and Riku behind her.

"Sora!" Riku calls out to his friend.

The boy turns around and he sees a paopu fruit being tossed at him, he grabs it and looks at it curiously.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asks him, his voice hiding a teasing tone.

"A paopu fruit..." Sora says as he looks at the fruit.

Riku walks past him, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what..." He says still trying to hide his teasing, he sees Sora won't catch on so he decides to just say it.

"C'mon, I know you wanna try it!"

"What are you talking-?" Sora was about to ask until he realizes what he meant.

Riku laughs at him, Sora groans at his friend and throws the fruit away growling before chasing the laughing Riku.

* * *

_**ANOTHER WORLD**_

In a forest, a 14-year old boy with red hair tied into a small ponytail, he was wearing green t-shirt and black pants, he also had a black headband and black fingerless gloves, he was holding a bow and arrow, he had a focused look on his eyes as he looked at all the targets around him, some of them tied to swinging vines while others tied in trees, he took a deep breath before he dashed forward and jumped in the air as he shot a arrow into one of the targets, hitting it in the middle.

"One!" The boy thinks to himself.

He ran to the side, shooting three arrows into three targets, the three hit the middle of the targets.

"Two! Three! Four!"

A vine with a target tied into it was swinging at his direction but he turns around and shoots an arrow at said target before rolling to the side, he sees the arrow was in the middle of the target

"Five!"

He ran forward and shot more arrows torwards the targets, hitting them all in the middle.

"Six! Seven! Eight!"

He turns around and shoots two more at two of the targets tied in vines, he hits them in the middle.

"Nine! Ten! One more and I break my record." He thinks to himself again.

As he finished talking, a swinging vine hit him from behind, making him fall facefirst into the ground, he sees the last target was tied in that vine, he groans and get's up.

"Training again, Suguru?"

The teen, now known as Suguru, looked above and saw a man with white hair and goatee, he wore a outfit that consisted of black clothes and pants and a black long coat with blue details on it and golden epaulettes, he also had a scabbard behind his back with a sword sheathed in it, Suguru bowed down in respect.

"Mr. Kanbo, I was training to do a better job at protecting the king." Suguru told the man.

"I see, however, you're already one of his top bodyguards in such a young age, I see little reason for you want to train at this hour." Kanbo tells the boy.

"That's true but a person can always become more skilled, isn't that what you thought me?" Suguru asks the man.

Kanbo looked at him for a few seconds before he turned around, "You have a point but it is still too early to train, come on, let's go back to the castle, later we'll both train together."

The last words caught Suguru's attention, "W-Wait, really?" He asks, his eyes widened.

"Yes, as the general of the king's bodyguards, it's my job to make sure they're all in top shape but there's a time and place for everything."

Suguru nods at him, "Understood, Mr. Kanbo."

The two walked until they entered their king's castle, it had a sign written "The Beaming Castle, home of King Shuryo and Queen Amai".

"What will you do now, Mr. Kanbo?" Suguru asks him.

"The queen was the one that asked me to find you, I'll report back to her." Kanbo's replies.

The white haired man walked away, Suguru stood there for a few seconds before sighing.

* * *

Scene changes to another forest outside the castle, there, a young girl with blue short hair wearing a navy blue Ninja outfit was jumping from tree to tree, until she hears a noise in the forest, making her land in a branch, she looks around her, the noise coming from several places, she starts looking around the forest with extreme focus, she notices a lightning flash in a part, she jumps towards it and starts chasing it around the forest, however, the young Ninja was having a hard time keeping up, suddendly, her target dissapeared from her sight, her eyes widen in shock before someone tackles her to the ground, she opens her eyes as she was now pinned down by a human-fox hybrid, he had yellow spiky hair as well as yellow fur around his body, green animal eyes and a yellow fox tail, he was wearing a silver armor with red details and cape, the Ninja sighs.

The human-fox hybird chuckles at her, "Guess you still got room for improvement, Nakami."

He stands up and so does the Ninja, Nakami, she just facepalms.

"C'mon! Don't give me the cold shoulder!" He tells her.

Nakami rolls her eyes as she throws a smoke bomb on the ground, when the smoke vanished she was no longer there, the hybrid smirked as Nakami dropped in front of him, only now she had black hair with a ponytail and a purple sweater and green pants, she grins at the hybrid.

"Thanks for agreeing to train with me, Kitsune!" Nakami said while making a slight bow.

"No issue, I always enjoy some excitement." Kitsune tells her.

"Hehe, but I guess I still need to improve my speed..." Nakami sighed.

"Nah, you did great, I just had some things that gave me an advantage." Kitsune comforted her.

Nakami stared at him "Wait...You used your full speed?! You promised you wouldn't!" She complained.

Kitsune raises his arms in defense, "WOAH! Calm down there, I didn't used my full speed! Just enough to not get caught!"

Nakami groans and crosses her arms, pouting, Kitsune just chuckles at her, "Anyways, let's go back to the castle."

She nods at him as the two jump in the air and begin jumping from tree to tree until they reach the castle, the two land inside the entreance.

"Okay, I better go back to gatekeeping the castle, gotta make sure we don't have any invasions, you better go back to your Ninja village the others must be worried." Kitsune tells her.

Nakami gave him a weak smile before she looked at the ground sadly.

Kitsune tilted his head confused, "Something wrong?" He asks her.

Nakami gasps and shakes her head, giving a big smile again, "N-Not at all! I'm A-Okay!...But I'll probably go get some more training done before going to the village."

Kitsune raises his eyebrow with a doubting look, "You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be?" Nakami assures him.

Kitsune looked at her for a few seconds, "I'll take your word for it, just make sure to tell someone if something's happening" He says with a more serious tone than usual.

"Relax, nothing's happening!" She continues to say.

Kitsune continues to stare at her for a few seconds but Nakami keeps a smile on her face, Kitsune then decides to go back to his job before he jumps to another part of the castle, Nakami sighs before she shakes her head and smiles, she jumps away in another direction, scene changes to where Kanbo left Suguru before.

"I better go see the King, I need to know if there'll be training for the bodyguards this week." The boy says.

He hears a noise behind him, making him gasp, he turns around, his bow and arrow ready, trying to find where he heard the noise, "Are we suffering a invasion? What's happening?" He asks with a worried tone on his voice.

He feels someone touch his shoulder, he gasps and turns around with his bow and arrow ready to shoot but he sees it was Nakami, who was smirking at him.

"Oh, it's you...What do you want, Nakami?" He asks her with disdain.

Nakami just chuckles at him, "What? I work here in the castle as well, I was just testing my stealth with you"

"Next time, ask me before doing so." He tells her.

"It's not stealth if you know that I'm hidden is it?" She asks, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I don't care what it is, ask me first." He simply replies walking past her.

Nakami just chuckles to herself, "Nah" She goes the same direction as him.

"Where are you going anyways?" She asks him.

"I'm going to see the king...By myself." He replies annoyed by the girl.

Nakami groans at him, "Look, you need to lighten up a bit, I also work for him, I have the right to go see him."

"Do whatever you want, just don't talk to me." He tells her.

Nakami rolls her eyes annoyed as they walk towards the door to the King's room, the door was gigantic but Suguru knocked on it and a much smaller door appeared for them to enter, the two entered, the King and Queen's thrones were turned the opposite side from the door as always, the two walked towards it.

"Good morning, King Shuryo" Suguru says with a calm voice.

"It's a beautiful day today, my King!" Nakami says, more excited.

"I was wondering if you have time to-" Suguru was about to ask when they saw something shocking.

Shuryo's throne was empty.

"WHAT?!" The two shout shocked.

"T-T-T-T-The King was kidnapped?! That can't be possible! We need to reunite everyone and look for him quick-" Suguru starts to panic.

Before he could finish, Nakami grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, "Suguru! Calm down! Look!" She tells him before pointing at the throne.

He looked where she was pointing and saw the King's dog behind the throne, he was with a letter in his mouth, the dog walked to them and gave the letter to Nakami as she and Suguru read it, after they finished, the two gasped.

"We can't tell anyone about this!" Was Suguru's reaction to the letter.

Nakami looks at him for a few seconds with a shocked look before slapping him, "Are you an idiot?! We NEED to tell everyone about this!"

"Can you just imagine the queen's reaction if she saw this?!" He argues with her.

"Imagine her reaction if she DIDN'T saw this?!" She argues back.

"If I don't see what?"

The voice makes the two freeze in fear as they look behind the throne and see a woman with blonde hair tied in a big ponytail, she was wearing a white dress with purple details and a blue jewel in the chest of the dress, along her was Kanbo and Kitsune.

"Q-Queen Amai..." They stammer.

Suguru and Nakami lower their head groaning, Amai walks towards them with a stern look.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asks, her voice had a commanding tone.

"Well, there's no point in hiding..." Nakami sighs.

Suguru nods and gives it to her, the queen grabs the letter and stares at it.

"This is Shuryo's symbol...Kanbo, did he told you anything about a mission?" She asks the man.

Kanbo shakes his head no, "No, your majesty, if he didn't told you, there's no reason he'd tell me."

The queen opens the letter and reads it, her expression turns to one of shock as she let's go of the letter.

"W-What's wrong, my queen?" Suguru asks, worried.

Amai calmly looks at the other 4 in the room, "Let's reunite in the library, we'll have to discuss this."

They all nod as they leave the throne room and walk towards the library.

"So, what was written in it, your majesty?" Kitsune asks her.

The queen sits on her desk with her eyes closed, the others stare at her worried, except for Kanbo, who remained stoic, Amai then opens her eyes and reveals the shocking truth.

"Shuryo has gone off on a special mission"

"WHAAAAT?!" Suguru and Nakami shout shocked.

"Ya sure?" Kitsune asks her with his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, it says so in the letter, he noticed that the stars have been dissapearing and as every star is represented by a world, he knew that this meant the other worlds were in trouble, he wished that he could've told us but this mission could not wait, however, he left us a way to find him." Amai explains to the others.

"And how would that way be, your majesty?" Kanbo asks her, the only one still calm after that revelation.

Amai looked at Kanbo and Kitsune, "First of all, he specifically said that he doesn't want the two of you taking this mission."

"Huh?! But we're the strongest here! We're the most suited to help him!" Kitsune asked, shocked.

His comment made Nakami realize something, "That's true! The two of you are the strongest so you should stay behind and protect the queen!"

Kitsune thinks about what she says before smirking, "You got a point there, kinda sucks I can't go on another adventure with him and Kanbo like old times, I miss kicking butt!"

"If it's King Shuryo's wish then I'll stay and protect Queen Amai" Kanbo simply replies.

Kitsune smirks at him before lightly nudging him, "Hey, don't pretend you don't miss these adventures!"

"The king and queen's wishes above all else." Kanbo tells him.

"Y-Your majesty." Suguru approaches the queen.

"Yes, Suguru?" She asks him, her voice now with a kind tone.

"I wanted to ask...if Mr. Kanbo and Kitsune aren't going to find the king, then who will?" He asks her.

Amai smiles at him, "The king has actually said in the letter the two people who he thinks should go find him."

"Yeah, who?" Nakami asks curiously

"One of them is Suguru." Amai says, smiling at the boy.

Suguru's eyes widen as he takes a step back, "M-Me?! He trusts me with that?!"

Amai chuckles at his reaction, "Yes, he wrote it here, although you won't be going alone."

"Oh, I see, well, this is a great honor, your majesty! I promise to bring the king safely! I'll go find someone to go with me!" He says before getting ready to run off.

"That won't be necessary!" Amai stopped him.

Suguru looked at her, curious, "Huh? But didn't he said he wants me to bring someone else?"

"Yes and he also chose your partner." She says while smiling at Nakami.

Nakami's jaw drops and she points at herself, "ME?!"

"HER?!" Suguru questions both shocked and annoyed.

Amai simply smiles at the girl, "Yes, you, Nakami."

Nakami starts to chuckle nervously, "O-Oh! Wow! This is a great honor, your majesty! I can't believe he actually picked me!"

Kitsune smirks at the scene, "Looks like it's time for the kiddos to have their adventure, huh?"

"Indeed" Kanbo replies.

Nakami chuckles at Kitsune before looking at the Queen, "I'll go grab my sword and prepare myself for the journey! I'll also bring a journal with me so I can write about the adventure! Excuse me!" She says as she bows down to her and runs off.

Suguru still had his jaw dropped, he turned to the Queen in disbelief, "SHE is my partner?! But she-her-she's so-I mean-!"

Amai raises an eyebrow at him before Suguru groans and lowers his head, "I'll go grab my bow..."

He starts walking off the library, before Kitsune calls his name, he turns to the human-fox hybrid.

"Nakami is far more skilled than she looks, I train with her a lot and trust me, she's the right partner for you." He tells him with a serious tone.

Suguru sighs and nods before he runs off the library to get his stuff.

* * *

_So? How was it? Did you guys liked the new characters? Let me know on the reviews._


	4. The Last Peaceful Day

Sora was still annoyed about what Riku told him last night, he was about to kick sand when he saw Mira sitting on the docks reading a kid's book, he tilted his head confused and ran towards her, Mira was so focused on the book she didn't noticed the spiky haired boy next to her.

"What book is that?" He asked the girl, making her scream and almost drop her book but she quickly grabbed it before it fell in the water.

"SORA! Don't do that again!" She scold Sora while glaring at him.

He chuckled while placing his hands behind his head and grinning, "Sorry! Didn't meant to do that but really, what's this book called?"

"Oh? I got in the school library!" She tells him.

Sora's expression becomes bored as a drop of sweat is seen on his head, "Must be pretty boring then..."

Mira hits him in the head with the book, making him groan while he rubs his head.

"Quit being an idiot!" She scolds him before going back to talk about the book, "Anyways, It's about the legend of the paopu fruit!" Mira said.

Sora groans, remembering Riku's comment.

"You know about it?" She asks him.

Sora crosses his arms while blushing, "Yeah, unfortunely..."

Mira doesn't notice Sora's discomfort and looks at the book, "Well, doesn't it sound romantic?! I'd love it to try with someone!"

"Really, who?" He asks her curiously.

"Oh, I don't have anyone in mind right now, I just think I'd be something really romantic to do when you find your special one!" Mira answers him with a smile before a look of curiosity appears on her face, "Do you wanna try it with someone though?" She asks him.

Sora thought about it for some seconds before he heard Mira giggling, he raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You're blushing." She tells him teasingly.

Sora gasped and covered his face with his hands making her giggle more.

"It's Kairi, isn't it?" She asked, but her voice made it clear it was a rhetorical question.

Sora shakes his head while groaning, trying to hide his blushing, "Look, it was great seeing you Mira but I gotta go somewhere!"

He runs off, making her giggle more before going back to her book. Sora notices Shuji looking at the secret place in the island with a thinking face, curious, Sora goes see why he's looking at it.

"What're you looking at?" Sora asks him.

"Oh, hey, Sora, It's just that Akira and I we're thinking about doing some exploring on the secret place and see what's there." Shuji replies.

"What? But the six of us always go there and make drawings on the cave." The younger boy said, not understanding Shuji's intention.

"I know that, I mean what's behind that door." Shuji explains to him.

Sora's eyes widen, realizing what he meant, "Oh! How are you planning on opening it though?"

"We'll will bring some stuff with us to open a hole in it so we can enter, there's gotta be something there!" He says, his voice sounding a mix of curious and excited.

Sora smirked at him, "Didn't you said you're not much of an adventurer?" He asked him teasingly.

Shuji looked at him, the two then shared a laugh, "Yeah, I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't have some adventures from time to time."

Sora puts his hands behind his head and smirks, "Heh, good point, anyways, good luck with your exploring, I'll go see Riku and Kairi to see what the raft needs!".

"Okay then, good luck!" Shuji says while patting the boy's back.

Sora nods and runs off.

"YO, SORA!"

Sora groans and lowers his head recognizing the voice as Akira's, he sees him training next to the paopu tree, he sighs and goes there.

"Look Akira, if it's a challenge again then I'm sorry to say that we'll have to do it later!" Sora tells him annoyed.

"Nah, I had a match with Riku earlier and I saw that I need to improve a lot." Akira says with a hint of embarassment in his voice.

Sora chuckles at him before smirking, "He beat you, huh?"

"Not just me! It was 3 against 1, I had Mira and Shuji helping yet we still lost!" Akira exclaims, trying to justify his loss.

Sora's jaw drops at that, Akira doesn't notice and keeps training.

"Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him." He says casually.

That last part did it for Sora, he pulled out his sword and pointed at Akira with fire in his eyes, "Let's go! I'll take on the three of you right now!"

Shocked at Sora's sudden reaction, Akira takes a step back and raises his arms, "WOAH! You okay there, pal?"

"Of course I am! Let's do this!" Sora says defensively.

Akira smirks at him, "Okay then! Shuji! Mira!"

"What now?" Shuji sighs.

"Sora wants to go 3 on 1!" He tells the other two

Mira's eyes widen and her jaw drops, "What?! Are you and Riku masochists or anything?!"

"Hey, if Riku can take on the three of you then so can I!" Sora boasts with his sword in hand.

Mira,Shuji and Akira exchange looks, then start laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Sora asks them angry.

"Dude, this is about Kairi, right?" Akira asks between his laughter, making Sora blush heavily.

"That blush just confirms everything!" Mira teases him.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Sora screams, his face completely red in embarassment.

Shuji chuckles at his reaction, "Sure but don't expect us to hold back!"

"Just the way I like it!" Sora smirks while entering his battle stance.

They all reunite in the beach, Akira, Shuji and Mira make a circle around Sora, he held his sword tightly, Akira had his staff ready, Shuji's weapons we're two small wooden knives and Mira had a toy gun.

"Let's go with the usual strategy!" Shuji tells his two partners.

"Leave it to us!" Mira assures him.

Mira starts by shooting at Sora but the boy dodges the two bullets and dashes at her, he swings his sword but Akira jumps in the way and blocks the attack with his staff, this leaves him open for Shuji, who jumps at him with his knives ready, Sora sees his shadow and rolls backwards, making Shuji fall on Akira, Mira then dashes at Sora and conitnues shooting, Sora smirks and rolls to the side, he swings his sword again but one of Shuji's knives are thrown and hit his head, making him fall to the side, he tries to grab his sword but Akira rushes in and grabs it before him.

"Guess we won, Sora!" Akira boasts with his usual confidence.

Sora, however, simply smirks as he stands up and raises his fists, "Who said I'm done?!"

Akira smirks as Shuji and Mira widen their eyes.

"You're joking?!" Mira asks in disbelief.

"I love when it's a challenge!" Akira exclaims before dashing at Sora, Shuji thinks about it for a second before he gasps.

"Akira, wait! IT'S A TRAP!" He tries to tell him but it was too late as Akira swung his staff at Sora, who slided on the ground, he uses the opportunity to pull Akira's feet, making him fall on the sand, he then grabs both his sword and Akira's staff, he points the sword at Akira, Shuji sighs as Mira facepalms

"Gotcha!" Sora exclaims proudly.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Akira tries to hide his embarassment.

He stands up and tries to grab the staff from Sora but the boy uses it to hit his legs making him fall on the ground, he laughs at it while Shuji and Mira hold their laughter.

"Fine! You got me!" Akira groans, he goes to the docks ans sits pouting, Shuji and Mira then stand in front of Sora with their weapons ready.

"So, now it's 2v1!" Sora smirks at them.

"We won't fall for your tricks, Sora, so get ready to lose." Shuji said.

"Let's get this over with already! I got a book to read!" Mira says annoyed with them.

Sora smirks and dashes at them, Shuji and Mira nod at each other as Shuji dashes at him, the two clash their weapons as Mira shoots Sora in the eye, he holds his eye in pain as the two smirk, Shuji then hits him in the stomach with his knives, making him stumble a few steps back, he shakes his head and opens his eye, he sees Shuji and Mira dashing at him, he gasps and rolls to the side, dodging their attack.

"This time, shoot from the back" Shuji whispers to Mira.

Mira smirks and nods, Shuji runs towards Sora as the two clash their weapons, Mira then runs to behind Sora and aims her gun at him, she shoots but Sora hears the sound and tilts his head to the left, it hits Shuji in the eye, making him stumble to the back.

Mira gasps shocked, "Sorry, Shuji!" She apologizes to her partner.

"My turn now!" Sora exclaims.

Shuji groans and before he could open his eye, Sora hits him in the stomach with his sword, making him fall on the sand, he opens his eyes and sees Sora aiming at him with his sword while holding his knives on the other hand.

Shuji simply sighed, "Fine, you got me." He says, a hint of amusement in his voice, he sits on the docks with Akira, only Shuji had a smile while Akira was pouting.

"Fine, my turn then!" Mira said.

"Let's go, Mira!" Sora challenged the girl.

She starts shooting at him, he rolls on the ground, dodging her first two bullets before he blocks the others with his sword, he swings his sword at her, she jumps to the side before shooting him again, this time it hits him in the hand, making him drop his sword, she grins but Sora catches it before it falls to the ground.

"You're kidding?!" Mira groans.

Sora smirks, Mira continues shooting but he rolls to the side before he dashes at her, this time Mira smirked as she aimed at Sora's leg, she hits it making him trip and fall while still holding his sword, he sees Mira was poiting her gun at him, "Looks like I won." She boasts smugly.

Sora, however, simply smirked at her, "Did ya?"

She tries to shoot again but sees that it was out of ammo, she groans as Sora smirks and uses his sword to knock her gun out of her hand.

Mira sighs at him before smiling, "Gotta hand it to you, you're good."

Sora grins and scratches his nose, "What is it that you said about three on one?" He asks smugly.

She hits him in the head with a book, making him growl and scratch his head, "Quit being an idiot!"

Akira then runs at Sora, "That wasn't fair! I want a rematch!" He challenges him but then Mira slaps him in the head.

"You too!" She scolds him.

Shuji approaches them while smiling, "Gotta hand it to ya, Sora, you're better than I expected."

Sora chuckles at the compliment, "Thanks guys! I gotta check on Riku and Kairi, see you later!"

They all nod as Sora runs towards the cove of Desiny Islands, he sees Riku staring at the sea while Kairi was grabbing some seashells from the sea.

"I saw your match with them, gotta say, you did a better job than I expected." Riku compliments his friend, though his voice did had some sarcasm in it but Sora ignored it.

"Can't let you leave me behind!" The spiky haired boy smirks.

The two smile and fist bump, "Anyways, we should find a way to decide the name of the raft." Riku said.

"It needs a name now?" Sora asks, tilting his head.

"Not really but I think I'd be better than just referring to it as "raft"" Riku says jokingly.

Sora shrugs at his answer, "Good point, what would you name it?"

"How about "Highwind"?" Riku suggests.

"Sounds good! But I have another name in mind." Sora tells him.

"Oh, really?" The white haired boy asks amused.

"Yeah, "Excalibur"!" Sora smirks.

Riku simply chuckles at the name, "It's a raft, not a sword, Sora."

"Well, a raft moves on the sea, not on the wind!" Sora said.

"Yeah, you'd knew if it was on the wind since your head is always on the clouds!" Riku smirks at him.

"Well, at least I'm not a party pooper like you!" Sora replies.

The two glare at each other before sharing a knowing grinning.

"The usual?" Riku asks him.

"The usual!" Sora replies.

Kairi is seen walking at them, looking amused, "You guys are going at it again? Guess it's my turn to be judge again!"

The two nod as they get ready for the race, Kairi stands in front of them.

"You guys know the drill! First one to touch the star and back wins!" She says before stepping to the side.

"If I win...Uh...I'm captain! And if you win?" Sora asks his rival.

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku smirks at him.

That made Sora blush heavily, "HUH?!"

"Deal? The winner get's to share a paopu with Kairi!" Riku asks jokingly.

"Wha-He-Uh...Wait a minute!" Sora tried to process what he said.

"Okay! On my count!" Kairi exclaimed, not having heard their comments.

Sora shakes his head and glared at Riku, who was smirking at him, the two stared in front of him as Kairi started counting.

"3!...2!...1!...GO!" She screams as she wings arm down.

Sora and Riku then start running, they go through the wooden platforms, the two know that one of them is fragile and will fall down if they step on it so both jump over it and into the next platform, there, Sora spots the zip-line tower and runs towards it but he saw that Riku got the same idea, Sora starts running faster and manages to reach the ladder first and starts climbing it, when he get's on the top he sees Riku continued running on foot towards the star, he smirks and zip-lines towards it, he touches the star and starts jumping on top of the trees near it to go back to Kairi, he sees Riku is still behind him and get's confident he'll win but then he starts thinking about what Riku said before the race which ends up making him not notice the fragile wooden platform, Sora screams as he falls down into the water, he shakes his head and sees Riku jumping over the wooden platforms towards Kairi, he groans and stands up, hoping to be able to catch up but when he get's there, Riku was already in the finish line.

"So, we'll be the naming the raft highwind then." Riku says with a smug smile making Sora glare at him.

"That wasn't fair! Your comment distracted me! If not for that I would've won!" He tried to defend himself.

"What comment?" Kairi asked approaching the two.

"A comment about-" Sora started saying until he realized it was her and quickly covered his mouth while blushing immensely.

"Sora? You're okay? You look red like a tomato." Kairi said giggling.

"He's fine, just a sore loser that can't admit I won again." Riku smirked.

Sora glared at his friend, who smiled smugly at him in return, Kairi giggles at them.

"I'll be going back grabbing seashells, there's something I'm working on for our trip." Kairi says while walking away, leaving the two boys alone.

"You really fell for what I told you? Man, that's golden." Riku mocked while chuckling.

"This isn't funny, Riku! We both know I would have won if not for that!" Sora boasted.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I don't think so, we may be tied in swordfighting but I've been beating you in races ever since we we're kids."

"That was 10 years ago!" Sora defended himself, "And besides, I was winning before I fell in the water!"

"How many times have I heard that one before? Besides...Not my fault you can't keep your mind in the race." Riku teased with a smirk.

Sora groaned and walked away with his hands behind his head, Riku simply smiles smugly to himself, Sora sees Kairi tying some thalassa shells together and goes see what she's doing.

"What's that?" He asks his friend.

"Oh, hey, Sora! I heard this legend that sailors used to make lucky charms to ensure they have a safe voyage, so I thought about making one for our trip." The readhead answers him.

"Ah, sounds cool! Hope it really does give us some luck and we end up in a awesome world!" Sora says with a grin on his face.

Kairi giggles in response before picking up a list, "By the way, Sora, can you bring these materials for the raft? It's all we need to finish it."

Sora grabs the list and reads it, "So...One seagull egg,three mushrooms,two coconuts and three fishes,right?"

Kairi nods before she gives him a empty water bottle, "And fill this up with drinking water...But not from the ocean!"

Sora crosses his arms and pouts at her, "Hey! I know it can't be from the ocean!"

Kairi giggles at his reaction, "I'm just making sure,you can be a bit slow sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora asked annoyed.

"See?" Kairi giggled making Sora groan while he blushed.

"Anyways! I'll go look for these items, it can't be much more difficult than the first list you gave me! I'm on it!" He gives her a thumbs up as she smiles and nods before he runs off to grab the materials.

Sora sees a mushroom in a small hole in a stone wall but with a rock blocking the path, he pushes the rock out of the way and grabs the mushroom.

"One down,two to go!" He says while he puts the mushroom in his pocket.

He runs off the hole and goes to the zip-line tower, there was another mushroom next to it, he grabs it and places it in his pocket with the other, the boy then runs back to where Kairi was and he sees the coconuts needed on the trees.

"Hey, Kairi, what kind of coconuts do we need again?" Sora asks her.

"The green ones." She answers.

Sora nods and pulls out his sword, he climbs the trees until he's close enough to the coconuts, he whacks them with his sword until one of them falls down, he grins and drops from the tree, he grabs the coconut and gives it to Kairi, who smiles at him, he goes back to get the other one they need, he climbs another tree and whacks the other green coconut he saw, the coconut falls down but Sora grabs it before it reaches the ground, he smirks and gives it to Kairi.

"Great job Sora!" She congratulates him.

"Thanks Kairi! I'll go get the other stuff we need, see you later!" Sora says before running off.

He runs towards the start from his race with Riku and goes through a cave next to it, the cave lead back to the main area of the Islands, there, he runs towards the waterfall and fills the bottle Kairi gave him with the water from there.

"That's another item off the list." He says before he sees a seagull egg on top of a tree, he grins and runs towards it, he climbs a pole next to the tree and grabs the egg before he slides back to the ground.

"Okay, now I only need to get the fishes." He says as he runs towards the ocean and jumps into it, he spots some fish swimming and swims towards them before he grabs the three he needs, he swims back to land and he walks towards the secret place, getting Shuji's attention.

"Hey, where are you going, Sora?" He asks the younger boy.

"Oh? There's a mushroom there, it's the last item I need from the list Kairi gave me!" Sora answers him.

"I'll guess it's a list for the boat?" Shuji asks in a sarcastic tone.

"You know it! I'll go get the mushroom now!" Sora says before he enters the secret place.

There, Sora saw a mushroom and grabbed it, before he left, he took a look around and saw all the drawings he and the other kids from Destiny Islands used to make when they we're younger but one drawing in particular got his attention, it was one of him and Kairi that they made when they we're younger shortly after becoming friends, Sora got on his knees to look at the drawings, he smiled, feeling a sense of nostalgia, the time when he and Kairi made these drawings playing on his head.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what..."

Riku's words echoed through Sora's head, he felt it was too soon to decide this but he knew he wanted to be with Kairi forever, he looked around, hoping nobody was looking and grabbed a nearby rock and added another detail to the drawing.

Him giving Kairi a Paopu Fruit.

He smiled at it, until he got a weird feeling, he turned around and saw...Something behind him, he gasped and grabbed his sword as he pointed at the thing.

"Who's there?!" He asks while holding his sword tightly.

After he got a closer look at it, it looked like someone wearing a brown cloak but it's shape lead to Sora believe it wasn't human, it's face also was completely hidden.

"I've come to see the door to this world..." The creature told Sora.

"Huh?" Sora questions him.

"This world has been connected." The figure tells him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sora asks him, still not understanding what he meant.

"Tied to the darkness...Soon to be completely eclipsed." He continued.

"Well, whoever you are! Stop freaking me out like this! Where did you even come from anyways?!" The boy continues to ask the figure, now annoyed with it.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Was his reply to Sora.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora realized.

"There is so very much to learn...You understand so little." He tells Sora.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you'll see! I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora tells the figure while glaring at him.

"A meaningless effort...One who knows nothing, can understand nothing." The figure says.

Sora looks at the mysterious door from the secret place and when he looks back, the figure was no longer there, shocking Sora.

"Sora! You're still there?!" He heard Shuji's voice from outside the place.

Sora shook his head from the shock and pretended nothing happened, "Y-Yeah! I was just looking at the drawings! I'm going now!" He runs out the secret place.

"Just looking at the drawings? You sure took your time to do that." Shuji says, not believing what Sora said.

"W-Well, you know, I was feeling nostalgic...Hehe..." Sora continued to lie.

Shuji raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, I don't see why you'd lie to me so okay, I'll believe you."

Sora chuckled before he ran back to where Kairi and Riku were, there he gave Kairi the items he found.

"Alright, that's all! Great job once again, Sora!" Kairi tells him as he gave them the items.

Sora grins at her while slightly blushing, remembering what he did to their drawing.

"Hey, you wanna call it day? You look tired." Kairi asks him.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." Sora says looking at the sky but really he just wanted an excuse to go home after his drawing.

Kairi smiles at him as she looks at the sunset.

"It's a beautiful sunset, huh?" She asks the boy.

Sora raises an eyebrow and looks at it, it was indeed beautiful.

"Yeah." He agreed with her but he was actually looking at her.

"Let's go to a place where we can get a better look at it." She offers him with a smile, Sora smiles back at her nods.

The two walk to the other area from the Islands, Riku notices it and his looks at them with a cold stare.

Sora and Kairi we're sitting in the docks staring at the sunset, the view there was indeed beautiful.

"You know...Riku has changed." Kairi says.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks, confused to what she meant.

"Well..." She started but looked down instead of saying the rest.

Sora looked at her curious, "You okay?" He asked.

Kairi continued to look down until her face light up, "Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" She says with a big smile.

"WHAT?!" Sora asks her, shocked from what she said.

Kairi giggles at his reaction, "Just kidding!"

"What's gotten into you?!" Sora said while chuckling, "You're the one that's changed,Kairi!"

"Maybe..." She says while looking at the sun, "You know...I was a little afraid at first...But now I'm ready! No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She says smiling, "Right?" Kairi asks him.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora nods at her with a grin.

"That's good." She continues to look at the sun smiling, "Sora...Don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sora asks his friend as Kairi stood up.

"I just can't wait...Once we set sail...It'll be great." Kairi says.

* * *

Suguru and Nakami,now wearing their mission outfits,we're standing in front of Queen Amai,Kanbo and Kitsune.

Suguru was wearing a green sweater with a cross shaped armor in front of it, brown fingerless gloves, black pants and boots. Nakami was wearing a purple shirt with a small black scarf on her neck, navy pants and brown boots.

"Now then, before you begin your mission, it's important that you know Shuryo's full letter so you'll know where to go and what to do." Amai tells the two.

The two nod at her, she picks up the letter from her husband and starts reading.

"Suguru, Nakami, sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone wth a "key" - the key to our survival. So I need the two of you to find him and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. And please, tell Kanbo and Kitsune to not take this mission, the kingdom will need someone to protect them while I'm out." Before she read the rest, a smile appeared on her face, "P.S. Would ya apologize to Amai for me? Thanks, pals."

Amai, Nakami and Kitsune chuckled at that last part, Suguru held back a chuckle while Kanbo kept serious.

"So our destination is Traverse Town and we need to find Leon." Suguru summed up the mission.

"Yes." Amai nodded.

"He mentioned a key...Could he possibly mean a..." Nakami started.

"Keyblade wielder." Kanbo continued.

"I thought these didn't exist anymore, wasn't the last ones seen like 10 years ago?" Kitsune added.

"Maybe but it's the king's mission." Suguru said determined.

"He's right, so we have to find one, it's our mission and we'll complete it!" Nakami added.

Amai and Kitsune smiled at their determination, even Kanbo seemed to have a small smile on his face.

Nakami took a few steps forward and bowed to Amai, "My queen, do I have your permission to take a book with me?"

"What book, Nakami?" She asks.

"The Keyblade War...I thought since we'll have to find a Keyblade wielder then we should know about their history." Nakami answered.

Suguru was surprised by how she was acting but didn't said anything, Amai smiled at her and stood up, she went to the book shelves and grabbed the book Nakami said before giving to her.

"Here it is, but I must tell you, the story of the Keyblade War happened a long time ago, there's no way no know if this book has everything." Amai tells the girl.

"Well, it's better than nothing, right? Thanks, my queen." Nakami says while bowing to her.

Kanbo takes a step forward, Suguru also bowing to him, "There will be a ship in the hangar waiting for you, good luck in your mission."

"Yeah but remember, be careful about the world order! Don't let anyone know that you two are from another world." Kitsune reminds them, the two nod at him.

They bow down to the three before walking away from the library and towards the hangar.

On the hangar, they see the ship they'll be using to go to other worlds, the two enter on the ship as the two ship operators from the castle nod at them, Nakami gives them a thumbs up as Suguru points forward.

"Blast off!" The boy exclaims.

Then, to the surprise of all of them, a hole from bellow the ship opens, making the ship fall down, Suguru and Nakami screaming while hugging each other until the ship get's outside the world, stopping the falling but then...

"You're still hugging me." Nakami tells Suguru, slightly annoyed.

Suguru's eyes widen as he let's go of her and holds the controls with a angry face before they fly off to Traverse Town.


	5. A New World

_Before we begin this chapter, some things I need to get out of the way._

_1\. I'm sorry for how long it took for me to post it, I had a rough week and too many things got me in my way which kept me from writing it._

_2\. This chapter is where the bigger changes from the story in the games will come but I assure I'll keep as faithful to the games as I can._

_3\. More of my OCs will debut in this chapter but it'll be quick cameos instead of major appearences like in chapter 3._

* * *

Suguru was piloting the Gummi Ship with Nakami sitting next to him reading the book of the Keyblade War, her now also having navy blue fingerless elbow gloves on.

"So, did you found anything important in the book?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah! This book is great! It has so much information!" Nakami says in wonder.

Suguru's right eye twitches as he groans annoyed, "Then tell me..."

Nakami chuckles at his anger, "You really need to relax, y'know?" She tells him with a teasing tone.

Suguru stares at her annoyed making her jokingly raise her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me before I lose my patience..." He tells her while he turns his attention back to piloting the ship.

"Well, apparently the Keyblade's origins is actually tied to the origins of our weapons!" Nakami tells him.

Suguru raises an eyebrow, curious at what she said, "You mean my Sagittarius Arcus and your Flama Crystallos?"

"Yeah! Basically,years ago,the gods all created weapons as gifts for the mortals,some of these weapons including ours,but they wanted to create one weapon to stand above all." Nakami tells him the tale.

"The Keyblade." Suguru guesses the rest.

"Not quite." Nakami tells him, which get's his attention, "It was called the X-Blade, it was a weapon of unimaginable power."

"When does the Keyblade comes into this?" Suguru asks her.

"You see, people wanted the power of the X-Blade so suddendly people started trying to create their own versions of it." Nakami tells him.

"I see...Then that's how the Keyblade was created." Suguru says, his voice was a mix of amazement and curiosity.

"Yeah! Crazy story huh?" Nakami says with a giggle as she closes the book.

Suguru then smirks to himself.

"I can't wait to find the Keyblade wielder from our mission, if he's worthy of wielding a weapon such as the Keyblade then he'll be a brave warrior with a noble heart." He says with confidence.

"You shouldn't be so sure." The girl tells her partner making him look at her curious, "There's no point in trying to predict the future, life is full of twists, y'know?" She tells the boy.

Suguru was surprised by how she was acting but simply decided focus on piloting the ship.

* * *

Kairi was in her room, staring at a picture of her with Sora and Riku as kids, she smiled at it before she tought about how Riku changed and her smile was replaced by a sad look.

"Having troule trusting friends?"

She stands up and sees the creature in the brown hood.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, backing away from him.

"Your heart is pure...And yet you doubt your friends." It tells her, ignoring her question.

"W-What?! If you're talking about Riku then you don't understand anything! He's one of my best friends!" She says it with a angry tone.

"Meaningless words...Your words from before tell another story." The figure tells the girl.

"I...Didn't meant it..." She says but sounding unsure of herself.

"The incorrect words can cause a lot of damage...To a friendship." It tells her.

Kairi gasps at those words before she stares at him but he was no longer there, she starts thinking about it until she feels a pain in her chest.

* * *

Sora was resting on his bed with his arms behind his head, he thought about what the brown hooded creature told him in the secret place.

_"One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."_

His words were echoing in Sora's head until he decided to think about something else, he turned his thoughts to his talk with Kairi while they were staring at the sunset in the docks, he looked at a ship he had hanging on the ceiling, with two dolls riding it.

_"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_ Sora smiled remembering what she told him, he then heard a noise from afar and his happy look was replaced one one of curiosity.

He stood up from bed and looked at the islands, he saw there was a storm happening.

"A storm?" The boy asked himself, "OH NO! The raft!" He screamed remembering their raft, the boy was quick to act and opened his widow.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" He heard his mom calling.

"Uh...I'll eat later!" He said before jumping from the widow, he then ran to his boat and started rowing towards the island, he noticed a huge dark orb above the islands.

"What's that?!" The boy questioned before he jumped from his boat, he landed on the docks and saw something that caught his attention.

"Riku's boat...And Kairi's!" He exclaimed in shock but before he had the time to question it longer, a bunch of dark creatures appearing in front of him, they we're small black cratures with antennas and glowing yellow eyes.

"The creatures from my dream!" He exclaimed in shock, they jumped at him but he rolled out of the way and pulled out his wooden sword.

He swung the sword at them but they easily avoided his attack and slashed him with their claws, Sora groaned and swung the sword again but,once again,they easily dodged his attack before slashing him, the boy groaned, realizing it was useless, he then saw Riku standing next to the Paopu Tree, he gasped and ran towards his friend while avoiding the monsters.

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" Sora asked his friend in a worried tone.

"The door has opened..." Riku replied with a surprisingly calm tone.

"WHAT?!" Sora questioned, both what he said and how calm he was acting.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" He continues saying it, this time with a more excited tone.

"What are you talking about?! We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora reminds him.

"Kairi's coming with us!" was Riku's response, Sora looks surprised by what he said, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku says with pure determination on his voice.

He extends his hand to his best friend with a smirk on his face.

"Riku..." Sora continues to question what his friend said until he notices a dark portal appearing bellow Riku and a dark energy began surrounding him,despite that,Riku remained calm.

Sora,however,did not, he rushed towards his friend and tried to grab his hand but the same dark energy also surrounded Sora, which kept him from reaching Riku, he continued struggling to reach his hand but his efforts did nothing, suddendly, the two friends we're engulfed by darkness.

That is...Until a light shone in the darkness, at first it was only a small spark but then it got much bigger, after that, Sora saw himself back to the islands but Riku was no longer there, he also noticed his wooden sword was replaced by another weapon, he stared at it, it was like a mix of a sword and a key, it didn't looked like any other weapon he ever saw before.

"Keyblade..."

The name echoed in Sora's head as he stared at it, he heard a noise from behind, he turned around and swung the Keyblade which sliced one of the monsters in half, he stared at the weapon in shock before more monsters surrounded him, he groaned and got ready to fight them, he dashed at the monsters and sliced through them with ease using his new weapon, he continued fighting them off until he noticed something weird, there was a big door in front of the secret place of the islands,curious,the boy ran towards it, killing any monsters that stood in his way while doing so, when he stood in front of the door, it automatically opened.

"This day's only getting weirder..." Sora said to himself before he entered the secret place, he saw Kairi there but something was...Off about her.

"Kairi!" Sora called off to her, worried.

She turned around to face him, her face looked lifeless and she seemed to be struggling to even stand.

"Sora..." She weakly told him as she tried to reach out to him.

Before Sora could answer, the mysterious door from the secret place opened, unleashing a huge dark wind that blew Kairi towards Sora, he tried holding her but she suddendly dissapeared before he could hold her, before he could question it, he was blown away by the dark wind.

When Sora opened his eyes, he was no longer on the islands, instead he was on a chunk of the islands that was floating on the skies.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Sora questioned as he punched the ground, frustrated from losing both his best friends.

Suddendly, he heard something behind him, he turned around and saw the same giant monster from his dream, Sora glared at him, assuming he was the one causing that.

"You...What have you done to Riku and Kairi?!" He furiously asked the monster.

The monster didn't answered, instead he extended his arms to the side as dark orbs we're shot from his stomach, Sora groaned and avoided the orbs as he ran towards the monster's left hand and repeatedly swung his Keyblade at it, the monster growled at the boy and tried to grab it with his right hand, Sora noticed it and rolled it to the side, a dark aura then surrounds the monster's left hand as he punches the ground, creating a dark portal on the ground, Sora ran to his hand so he could smack it with the Keyblade but then the smaller monsters went through the portal and jumped on his way, Sora groaned and easily killed them before he continued to hit the monster's hand, it did little as he simply grabbed Sora with his right hand and held him above his head as the tentacles on his mouth opened, Sora gasped remembering what happened on his dream until the tip of the Keyblade started glowing, Sora looked at it wondering what was happening before he shook his head.

"Now's not the time to hesitate!" The boy screamed before poiting the Keyblade at the monsters mouth as a red beam is shot from it's tip, hurting it and causing it to drop Sora, the boy lands on the ground and watches as the monster staggers back, he gets ready to fight more but then he looks up and realizes how close they are to the dark orb in the sky he saw earlier, it was absorbing everything around the area,including the monster, Sora held on to a piece of wood on the ground but it proved useless as he too eventually was absorbed by the orb.

* * *

Suguru and Nakami were walking in a town when Nakami noticed something as she looked up, she gasped shocked, getting Suguru's attention.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"Look!" The young Ninja exclaims, the Archer looks up and his eyes widen.

"A-A star...Is going out!" He says shocked.

"Let's hurry then!" Nakami says worried.

Suguru nods at her, "We can't let anyone else's world fall, let's find this Leon guy quickly."

The two continue walking, this time in a faster pace, Nakami noticed Suguru was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" She asks him.

"I'm thinking about the Keyblade Wielder we have to find...They've been gone for years...So where to look for?" He asks her.

"Let's focus on what we know first! So let's try to find Leon before anything else!" She assures him with a smile on her face.

What she said did little as Suguru kept a annoyed look on his face, Nakami sighed at how he was acting until she heard something on the alley close to where they were.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"I thought I heard something on that alley." She answers.

"You're hearing things, if you keep doing that then you'll just slow me down." He coldly tells her before walking away.

Nakami groans at him, "Will you just quit it?! This is my mission as well!" She complains as she follows him.

Unknown to both, Sora was the one on the alley, he was unconsciously laying on a wall, Sora eventually opened his eyes and saw that he was on a alley.

"What a dream..." He says as he goes back to sleep, not believing on what had happened until he accidentaly hits his head on a barrel next to him, waking him up.

"Woah! This isn't a dream!" Sora says as he stands up and looks around, he walks out the alley and sees he was in a town.

"This is totally weird...I'm in another world!" The boy says, he finally did it, he was in another world! ...But the fact that Riku and Kairi weren't with him kept him from enjoying this to it's fullest but then he thought that they might be there as well so he decided to start looking for them.

Sora turns around and goes explore the world while looking for his friends, he opens a big door which leads him to another part of the town, there he sees a man running before he's tackled by a creature similar to the ones in the islands, the man screams in horror as the monster rips a bright orb out of his chest, his heart, and crushes it, absorbing it, Sora stares horrified at it before he growls and summons his Keyblade again.

"It's one of those creatures from the islands! How are they here too?!" He angrily questions before he dashes at it but then the creature teleports away and more of them appear around him but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest, instead he held the Keyblade tightly and swung it at them, taking them all out with quick swings, one of them swung it's claws but Sora blocked it and kicked it away before he noticed another one jumping at him from behind, he turned around and slashed it in half as he ran towards the remaining ones, killing them all with quick swings from the Keyblade until there were none left.

"What are these things? Well, whatever it is they aren't good news!" Sora said before he went look for more, unknown to him, two people were watching him from atop the buildings, a boy with black hair and red eyes, he was wearing a black shirt and pants and dark grey gloves, alongside him was a girl with long pink hair in pigtails, she wore a pink and white hoodie with a pink and white skirt, she also was wearing leggings with pink and white horizontal stripes and crimson boots, the boy had a serious look on his face as he stares at Sora focused while the girl had a huge creepy smile on her face while also staring at Sora.

Sora continued to walk around the town looking for Riku and Kairi but found no signal of them, he did found a lot of those monsters but he managed to kill all of them, he sighed dissapointed for not having found his friends until he sensed someone touch his shoulder, he gasped and turned around while pointing his Keyblade until he saw who it was.

"HEY! Put that thing down it's me!"

"Akira?! Shuji?! Mira?!" Sora was shocked but happy to see familiar faces.

"Hey, Sora." Shuji waved to him with a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Mira said worried while hugging him, Sora hugged back.

"Hey, are Riku and Kairi with you?" Akira asks him which makes Sora look to the ground sad.

The three understand what was going on which also get's them down but Shuji places his hand on Sora's shoulder with a weak smile.

"Relax, wherever they are, they're looking for you too." His words make Sora feel better.

"Hey, how did you guys managed to get here? Haven't you seen all these monsters around?" Sora asks them.

Akira smirks while scratching his nose, "Yeah but I taught them some lessons, Akira style!" He boasts which only get's him unamused stares from Sora, Mira and Shuji.

"We hid until someone came." Shuji says the truth which earns him a glare from Akira.

"So, I saved you guys?" Sora asks.

"No, we we're hidden in another part of town, we didn't saw their faces but it was a dark haired boy and a girl wearing pink." Mira tells him the rest.

"Yeah and that girl was laughing like a Hyena!" Akira adds.

"So this world already has people protecting it." Sora says relieved.

"Where is this world anyways?" Akira asks while looking around.

"I don't know but we better stay together in case these things come back." Shuji tells them.

"You're right and now we have someone to protect us!" Mira adds while smiling at Sora, he smiles back at her.

"What is that weapon by the way? I've never seen it before." Akira asks Sora.

"I don't know either but the name "Keyblade" popped into my head when I first held it...As if I knew the name deep down but I don't know why." Sora answers while he looks at it.

"This is weird in so many levels...But it's also really cool! And besides, at least you'll have a way to fight against these creatures, whatever they are." Akira points out with a grin.

Sora smiles back at him and nods to what he said until he realizes something.

"Hey, you know if anyone else from the islands are here?" Sora asks worried.

"Our parents are here, Riku and Kairi's too, they're in a hotel not too far from here, we arrived in the same area and a woman in a pink dress took us in, we sneaked out to look for you." Shuji answers him which calms down Sora.

"Thanks guys." Sora says with a smile.

Shuji smiles back at him, Akira grins and gives him a thumbs up and Mira tilts her head with a smile.

"There's a safe zone from that door, it was where I arrived here so let's go there!" Sora tells them, they nod at him as the four run towards the door and go back to the first district.

"We better ask around for information, maybe some of these people might know what's going on." Shuji says.

The younger kids nod at him as they split up and go ask for information, Sora entering one of the shops in the area, there he saw a old man with blond hair who had a stick on his mouth.

"Hey there, how can I..." The man starts to say until he looks at Sora, "Aw, it's only a kid." He says in a dissapointed tone.

Sora groans and walks at him with a annnoyed expression, "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" he angrily tells him.

"Okay, okay, slimmer down. So, why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" The man asks him.

"No! Well, maybe...Where are we?" Sora asks him.

"Huh? Well, you're in Traverse Town." The man tells him.

"Traverse Town...So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora aks him again.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He complains to Sora.

The boy chuckles noticing what happened, Cid rolls his eyes in response.

"Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about but this sure ain't your island." He tells the boy.

"Hmm...Well, at least I know my parents, Akira, Shuji and Mira are safe but now I gotta start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora says with determination.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid tells him, his voice with a nicer tone than before.

Sora smiles at him and walks out the door but,to his surprise,the district was empty, he wondered what was going on until he heard a voice behind him.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

"Who are you?! What happened to everyone?!" Sora asks as he turns around, he saw a man, younger than Cid, who had brown hair and wore a white shirt and a black jacket, he had a silver necklace with a lion symbol on it but what really called Sora's attention was the scar on his face between his eyes.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man says pointing at Sora, who glared at him while holding the Keyblade in return.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He says in a annoyed voice while facepalming.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora questions him angrily.

"Nevermind, now, let's see that Keyblade." He says while walking at Sora.

"What?! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora challenges him while holding his Keyblade in a combat stance.

"All right, then have it your way." The man says while pulling out his own weapon, it was a mix of a sword and a gun, he pointed it at Sora.

Sora dashed at him and swung his Keyblade but the man easily dodged his attack and jumped away, Sora groaned and ran towards him, he jumped at brought down the Keyblade but his attack was easily blocked and the man pushes Sora away using little strenght, Sora falls down on the ground but he stands up and holds the Keyblade tightly while glaring at the man.

"I don't want to hurt you, just stop this." He tells Sora, his voice was cold but he sounded honest.

"I'm not giving up!" Sora screams before he dashes at him, the man sighs as he easily avoided all of Sora's attacks before he kicks Sora away, knocking him to the ground.

"I really don't like hurting kids, so just stay down, you're at your limit" The man once again tries to reason with him but it proved useless as Sora once again dashed at him.

"Don't underestimate me! Even if I am at my limit then I'll just break through!" Sora screams as he continues to swing the Keyblade but all his attacks are easily blocked or dodged by the man, who didn't even looked like he was trying, he then pushed Sora away, this time he landed on his feet and got ready for more.

"This has gone on for long enough...I'll end this now." He says as a flame aura surrounds his sword, Sora looks at it confused until the man shoots a fireball from his sword, the boy gasps and tries to block it with his Keyblade but the power from the impact knocks him away and he falls on the ground, he tries to stand up but passes out.

The man stares at him and sighs annoyed at what happened.

"Awww, you're slipping Leon." He hears a voice say behind him.

He turns around and sees two people behind him, a girl with short black hair, green crop top, yellow scarf and orange fingerless gloves, and a boy with blonde hair wearing a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off and black trousers.

"I went easy on him." The man, now known as Leon, tells them.

"With that last attack? You expect us to believe that?" The boy asks him with a teasing voice.

"Looks like things are worse than we thought...A lot worse." Leon says, ignoring the boy's comment.

* * *

Riku woke up in a unknown area, he stood up and looked around.

"Where...Am I?" He asked himself.

He then realized it, he was alone, he couldn't see anyone else there.

"Sora! Kairi!" He called out his best friends but heard nothing in response, he lowered his head in dissapointment.

"Where are they...?" He asks in a sad tone.

Unknown to Riku, he was being watched by a woman with long black hair and purple eyes, she had a purple markings on them, she wore a black sleveless longdress, black boots and arm gloves, she smirked seeing Riku in the distance.

"This one has darkness in him..." She says with interest.

Behind her were two kids, one was a dark skinned boy with black hair and eyes, he had a red sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless open vest, grey gloves and navy pants, the other was a girl with orange hair tied in pigtails and green eyes, she wore a yellow sweater and a white skirt, brown boots, she also had a big red cap with ears.

* * *

Suguru and Nakami we're walking in Traverse Town.

"You noticed that nobody seems to be in town? This is freaking me out..." Nakami tells her partner.

"That's ridiculous, there's nothing to be afraid of." Suguru says until he feels someone touch his shoulder from behind, he screams as he turns around and points an arrow forward.

"Nothing to be afraid of?" Nakami asks him sarcastically, earning a groan from him.

"Excuse me, did the King send you?" They hear a woman say.

Suguru looks at her and his jaw drops, she was beautiful, she wore a pink sleeveless dress with black strings tied around her neck and a red bow tied behind her hair, he starts blushing, Nakami notices this, rolls her eyes smirking and walks in front of him.

"Yeah, you know King Shuryo?" She asks the woman.

The woman looks around and whispers to the two "My name is Aerith, follow me" before walking away.

Suguru shakes his head and sees Nakami smirking at him.

"What?" He asks her annoyed.

"You always had a thing for older women." She teasingly says while following the woman.

Suguru growls at her before following her too.

* * *

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora heard these words from a familiar voice as he woke up, he was in a hotel bed, he looked to the side and he couldn't believe who he saw next to the bed he was.

Kairi.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I guess..." He answered, still not believing she was there.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi told him.

"I don't really understand any of this but I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora tells her, to his surprise she gives him a confused look.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great Ninja Yuffie." She tells him.

"What the-?!" Sora asks before a light blocks his way and once it fades, Kairi was no longer in front of him and she was replaced by a black haired girl who appeared to be a few years older than him.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She tells the man Sora fought with earlier.

"That's Leon." He replies to her with a serious voice.

Sora looked around the room and he saw a blonde boy a few years older than him sitting on the table.

"Well, since everyone is introducing themselves, might as well do it." He hops out of the table and points at himself, "I'm Tidus, nice to meet ya, Keyblade wielder!"

"Keyblade wielder?" Sora said looking at the boy then he noticed the weapon he was wielding lying down on the wall next to Leon.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off these creatures. Turns out that's how they we're tracking you." Yuffie explains it to him.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Tidus continued.

"But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people was chosen by one after all these years." Leon said as he grabbed the Keyblade and took a swing with it but it quickly vanished from his hand and appeared on Sora's, surpising the boy.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon says approaching him.

"Why don't you start making sense?! What's going on here?!" Sora asks them with a glare.

"Calm down there! There's a easy way to explain this." Tidus tells him.

* * *

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asks Suguru and Nakami.

"Yes." Suguru answers her.

"But they're supposed to be a secret, right?" Nakami asks.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith explains to the two.

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora asks them.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie tells him.

"They're beings that come from the darkness of people's hearts." Leon explains it to him.

"They're also attracted by the darkness in the hearts of others." Tidus adds to the explanation.

"And there is darkness whitin every heart." Leon continues to explain.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asks Sora.

* * *

"Ansem?" Nakami questions.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith tells the two.

"Well, that makes it easier! Can we see it?" Nakami asks her, excited.

"Its pages were scattered everywhere." Aerith dissapointedly tells the two.

"I figured it couldn't be this easy..." Nakami says while lowering her head.

"Scattered?" Suguru asks her.

"To many worlds." Aerith adds.

"You think there's a chance the king went looking for them as well?" Nakami asks Suguru.

"I don't know." Suguru replies.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith agrees with Nakami.

"So if we look for these reports then we might find him too!" Nakami says with a smile.

"You're getting ahead of yourself! We gotta find the Keyblade wielder first!" Suguru tells her.

"That's right, the Keyblade." Aerith starts.

* * *

"So...This is the key?" Sora asks while staring at his Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Yuffie tells him.

"You catch on quick." Tidus adds it.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon says while walking away.

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora tells them.

"I wish it was that simple." Tidus says.

"The Keyblade chooses it's wielder and this one chose you." Yuffie tells Sora.

"So tough luck." Leon coldly tells him while laying on a wall.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora starts questioning until it clicks on him and he stands up, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home?! My island?! To Riku?! And Kairi?!" Sora asks them.

"You know what? I really don't know." Was Leon's reply, which got Sora really dissapointed.

"Hey, I'm sure they're somewhere safe, who knows? They might even be in this town, we'll help you look for them." Tidus tries to comfort Sora.

"Really?!" Sora asks him, hopeful.

"Of course! Right, Yuffie?" Tidus asks his friend.

"Definetly! We're also looking for some friends of our own." Yuffie tells Sora.

"Really? Who?" Sora asks the two.

"Well, not everyone from our home world made it here, some of them are in other worlds." Yuffie starts.

"Cloud,Tifa,Vincent...Yuna..." Tidus continues, looking especially sad mentioning the last girl.

"In that case, I'll also be looking for them!" Sora assures the two.

"Wait, really?!" Yuffie asks him.

"Yeah, if you'll help me find Riku and Kairi then I'll help you find your friends." Sora tells them which earns him a smile from Tidus and Yuffie.

"Thanks, Sora." Tidus nods at him.

"And about Riku and Kairi, You got any description of them?" Yuffie asks Sora.

"Well, Riku is a bit taller than me and he has white hair, Kairi has short red hair and a beautiful smile." Sora tells them.

Tidus and Yuffie notice the way he described Kairi and exchange knowing smirks.

"What?" Sora asks them.

"Nevermind, nothing important, we'll tell you if we find them." Tidus tells Sora.

"Okay, thanks!" Sora says with a smile.

"Sora." Leon calls him, Sora walks up to him, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." He tells him.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asks him.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asks Sora.

Sora looks at the Keyblade in his hand before his face shifts from confusion to determination.

"It's like you guys said, it chose me so I gotta fight and I've never been one to hesitate before!" Sora tells him.

Tidus and Yuffie smile at him and even Leon had a impressed look on his face.

"Yuffie, Tidus, let's go join Aerith. She should be here by now with the other visitors." Leon tells the two.

"Leon!" Yuffie screams as a Heartless appeared in the room they were in, shocking the group.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon screams as he and Tidus pulled out their swords, Tidus' being a blue water-like sword with a red ribbon around the grip.

Yuffie goes warn Aerith.

"What's that noise?!" Suguru questions.

"You think it's the Heartless?!" Nakami asks, worried.

"Let's go!" Suguru says as he runs towards the door.

Unfortunely, Yuffie opens the door which slams on his face, squashing him against the wall.

"Yuffie?!" Aerith questions as she follows the girl.

"Sora! Tidus! Let's go!" Leon says, ready for battle.

"Lead the way, Leon!" Tidus smirks.

Leon knocks the Heartless from the building as he and Tidus jump from it with Sora following them.

Meanwhile, Suguru falls from the wall, he looks up and sees Nakami smirking at him.

"Not. One. Word..." He groans at her.

* * *

_Well, I really hope this chapter was worth how long it took for me to post it, hopefully I'll be able to post the next one sooner and thank you for reading!_


	6. A Unforgettable Meeting

Tidus slices down a Soldier Heartless as Leon stabs another one, Sora runs towards one and slices a Shadow Heartless in half.

"They aren't so tough!" Sora boasted with confidence.

"That's because they're small fry!" Tidus told the boy.

"He's right, don't bother with them, we need to find their leader!" Leon told the two, they nodded at him and each went in a separate direction.

Sora went into the Second District where he was almost attacked by a Soldier Heartless until he was killed by a shuriken, he looked upwards and saw Yuffie on top of a building.

"Hiya, Sora!" She greeted him.

Sora smiled at her until he noticed something.

"Yuffie! Behind you!" He gasped, the girl looked behind and saw a bunch of Heartless coming after her, she smirked and jumped to another building as they chased her.

"Don't worry about me! I got this! Now go find more of them!" She said as she ran from the swarm.

Sora nodded at her and continued to look for their leader until he was surrounded by Shadow Heartless.

"I don't have time for you!" He said as he held the Keyblade tightly and quickly sliced them all with it, without him noticing, one more sneaked up on him and was about to jump on him,however,Sora turned around and prepared to kill it but someone beat him to it.

A boy, that seemed to be a year older than Sora, with black hair and clothes and a scythe in hand jumped in and sliced the Heartless, he looked up at Sora, he had red cold eyes and a serious expression.

"Who are you?" Sora asked surprised.

The boy didn't replied to him and instead turned around as another Heartless showed up in front of the two, Sora gasped and got ready to attack it until he heard a gun shot and a bullet came from behind him which killed the Heartless, he looked surprised at how fast the bullet moved,it was far faster than a normal bullet, he looked behind him and saw a girl sitting on top of a bulding,she had pink hair on pigtails, she had a weird looking gun on her hand a big grin on her face.

"One shot! All I need!" She says happily as she jumps down and walks towards Sora, "Oh! So you're the Keyblade Wielder,huh?!" She asks him with a grin.

"Huh?" Sora asks her, confused by what was happening.

"Oh! Allow me to introduce ourselves! My name is Asobi!" She points at herself with a grin, "His name is Kurai!" She then points at the dark haired boy, who kept staring at Sora.

"Wait...You two are the ones that saved my friends from the Heartless!" Sora said, remembering Akira,Shuji and Mira's description of them.

"Eh? I don't remember saving anyone but we do kill Heartless a lot so that must be when this happened." Asobi said nonchalantly.

"Anyways, my name is Sora." Sora told the duo.

"Sora,huh? Well,nice to meet ya,Keyblade wielder! Be careful not to get killed!" She said while closing her eyes and smiling, Sora was surprised at how she said something so disturbing with a smile.

"Asobi." Kurai called her, she turned to him, "We're wating our time here, the Heartless won't wait for us." He told her.

"Ugh, you're always so uptight about this! Heartless this,Heartless that,learn to have fun for christ's sake!" Asobi whines as she pulls out her guns and walk away.

Sora was about to continue to look for the Heartless until...

"Sora." He heard Kurai calling him, he turned around to face him, "Remember this meeting, because it won't be our last, I want to see why a weapon like the Keyblade picked you, so don't dissapoint me." Kurai told him before he walked away with Asobi leaving Sora confused, he looked at the Keyblade in his hand and let out a sigh.

"Honestly, I also wanna see why..." He said to himself before he continued to look for the Heartless boss.

* * *

Suguru shot an arrow through a Heartless the same time that Nakami sliced one in half with her katana.

"So, these are the Heartless Aerith told us about." Nakami said.

"There's no way to know when they'll appear so watch your guard." Suguru told her.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me that! These black creatures will be a pain in the ass to beat but that's what makes it a challenge and fun!" Nakami grinned.

"This isn't a joke so quit it." Suguru told her.

"I know but I don't wanna be a party pooper like you." Nakami smirked at him making Suguru glare at her.

The two then got surrounded by Heartless again.

"These again?!" Suguru groans.

"Bring 'em on!" Nakami smirks.

She dashes towards them and slices several of them in half, one of them was about to jump on her but it's shot by one of Suguru's arrows, he then pulls out another arrow and stabs a Shadow Heartless trying to sneak up on him.

"Watch your surroundings more, you never know when one might sneak up on you." Suguru told her then he sees Nakami pulling out a shuriken and throwing at him, his eyes widen until the shuriken passes him and kills a Heartless behind him.

"Watch my surroundings, got it." Nakami winked at him making Suguru roll his eyes.

"There isn't any here anymore, let's go for their leader so we can end this already." He says as he walks away.

"And how are we supposed to know who their leader is?" Nakami asks as she follows him.

"He'll be stronger than them." He simply answers.

"Alright then lead the way." Nakami says as the two look for the leader.

A Soldier Heartless then appears behind them, the two turn around ready to fight it but he's stabbed by a staff that was held by Aerith, she twirls it and holds it behind her.

"Are you two okay?" She asks them.

"Y-Yes! Thank you,miss Aerith!" Suguru quickly tells her, making Nakami chuckle to herself.

"There's no need to be so formal, Suguru" Aerith giggles before she turns serious again, "I'll look for more of these, you two should look for the Heartless leader, defeating him should make them dissapear for some time."

"That's what we were doing actually, it was Suguru's idea." Nakami tells her.

"Very smart of your part then, Suguru."

"T-Thank you..." He tells her while blushing.

She smiles and runs off, Suguru then looks at Nakami, who was smirking at him.

"Shut it." He tells her as he walks away.

"You're welcome." She says smugly, making him groan angry.

* * *

Sora sliced through another Soldier Heartless in the Second District, he looked around the area and it was empty.

"I hope that was all of them." He said to himself as he walked through a door for the First District, once he got there, he saw a Shadow Heartless about to jump at him until he was stabbed by a spear.

"Cid?!" Sora asked, recognizing the man holding the spear, only now he was smoking a cigarette.

"Oh,hey there,Sora, wasn't expecting to see you here." The man greated him until he noticed the weapon on his hands, "Huh? You didn't told me you we're a Keyblade wielder." Cid said pointing his spear towards the Keyblade.

"Oh." Sora said, looking at his Keyblade, "I actually didn't knew anything about it until after we met." He explained it.

"I see...Well,anyways,this place here is safe, but I reccomend going to the Third District." Cid told the boy.

"Third District! Got it! How do I get there?" Sora nodded.

"There's a door to there here,unfortunely,is locked and the lock is there so you can't unlock it with the Keyblade." Cid explained.

"Huh? Unlock it with the Keyblade?" Sora asked him.

"Keyblades can open any sort of locks, as long as it's a lock, it can open it." Cid explained again.

"Cool...I wonder what else can it do..." Sora said in wonder.

"Well, now it's not the time for that! If you wanna get to the Third District go to the east side of the Second District, there's a door there that'll lead you to the place." Cid gave him the directions.

"Alright, got it! Thanks,Cid!" Sora said as he ran towards the Second District.

After Sora left, Leon approached Cid.

"You really think he's a worthy wielder of the Keyblade?" Leon asked him.

"Heh, he's just a kid, he has potential to grow, you weren't hero material when I met ya either." Cid told him.

"I'm not a hero, not after I failed to save our world...And her..." Leon said as he looked down in regret.

"She's still out there, don't lose hope and you'll find her...Squall." Cid said as he walked away, Leon didn't bothered to remind him about his name.

* * *

Sora was now on the Third District, he looked around and didn't saw any Heartless but kept his Keyblade in hand just in case, he ran towards the center of the district and kept his guard up looking for Heartless.

Meanwhile, on the same district, Nakami and Suguru were in a balcony where more Heartless appeared.

"More of them?! Where do they come from?!" Nakami asked as she pulled out Flama Crystallos.

"No time to question, let's go!" Suguru said as he held Sagittarius Arcus.

Unfortunely, the small space of the balcony left them with little offense options as they were blown away by the Heartless and they were thrown away.

Sora looked above him and saw the two falling towards him, he tried to run away but the two end up falling on top of him, leaving the three dizzy, when Nakami and Suguru got back to their senses, they saw the weapon Sora was holding.

"The key!" The two gasped, Sora was about to question them when several pillars appeared, trapping them in the center of the district and then they were surrounded by Heartless, Suguru and Nakami got up and held their weapons tightly, Sora soon did the same as the three stood side by side.

The Heartless all jumped at them but Suguru quickly pulled out three arrows and shot throught them, Nakami then quickly dashed forward and sliced through them with her sword, Sora then jumped in the air and sliced down other Heartless but without him noticing, there were more approaching him from behind.

"Behind you!" Nakami says as she slices them in half.

"Thanks!" Sora gives her a thumbs up and a grin which she smiles and gives him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Quit messing around and focus!" Suguru screamed as he shot three Heartless that were approaching them, Sora and Nakami then stand back to back as they dash forward and start to slice through all the Heartless in the way while Suguru kept shooting arrows through them.

The three looked around the area and saw all the Heartless were defeated.

"So, you're the Keyblade wielder." Suguru asked Sora.

"Oh, you two also know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked him.

His comment made Suguru raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, of course, don't you?" He asked him.

"Not really, I never knew about it until it just popped into my hand." Sora tells him.

Suguru gasps shocked at what he said, "I...Can't believe it..." He thinks to himself.

"Is he okay?" He asks Nakami.

The Ninja sighs at Suguru's reaction, "Just ignore him, he's a jerk, anyways, It's good to find the Keyblade wielder, we were looking for you." She explains it to Sora.

"Huh? What for?" He asks her.

"Well, we should start with our names, my name is-" She starts but before she could finish a heavy pair of big armored feets drops in front of them, getting the attention of the trio, then other armored parts follow as it becomes a huge armored Heartless.

"Guard Armor." Suguru says it out loud.

"Huh?" Sora asks him.

"It's name." He says annoyed at the boy.

"This must be the leader of the Heartless here!" Nakami realizes.

"In that case, let's take care of it!" Sora says determined.

"You got it!" Nakami nods at him with a grin.

"Grrr...Great,now I got two of them..." Suguru complains in his thoughts.

The Heartless' gauntlents spin around the area, Nakami gasps as Flama Crystallos is surrounded in a blue aura, she raises the sword and a ice shield surround the trio.

"Woah! You control ice?!" Sora asks her.

"Not just ice!" Nakami says as she slides down the shield and dashes towards the armor as a red aura surrounds her sword, she slices the air and a vertical red blast is shot at the armor which knocks it backwards, Nakami smirks and puts her sword in her shoulder.

"Woah!" Sora says in wonder.

"Focus! It's still alive so we can't let our guards down!" Suguru says as he runs towards the armor.

"Is he always like this...?" Sora asks Nakami.

"You have no idea..." Nakami groans.

Suguru dashes towards the Heartless and pulls out four arrows, a yellow electric surround them which catches Sora's eye.

"Hey, what is he doing?" Sora asks Nakami.

"Heh, just watch." She answers him as he looks at Suguru.

The archer aims the arrows at the Heartless, it's gauntlents then fly towards him but he slides down them and shoots the arrow which creates an electric explosion, sending the Heartless to crash on one of the pillars leaving a dent on it.

"Woah!" Sora screams amazed.

"Yeah, he may be a jerk but he sure is strong!" Nakami tells him with a grin.

"You two! Quit playing around and focus! We haven't defeated it yet!" Suguru screams at them.

"Unfortunely, he is too much of a jerk..." She says annoyed.

"Yeah, I just met him but I can see it..." Sora sighs.

The two then go to where Suguru is as the Guard Armor stands up and walks towards them.

"Damn it! It's slowed down but it's still coming at us! You guys got anything else?" Sora asks the two.

"Those were our strongest attacks!" Nakami answers him.

"Look out!" Suguru screams as the Heartless swings it's gauntlet at them, the threem jump away.

Sora jumps from a wall at the Heartless and slashes it's helmet with the Keyblade, the Heartless growl at him and attempts to crush him with it's feet but Nakami dashes in front of him and blocks it with her sword as Suguru shoots an arrow at his chest, throwing it away.

"This won't do anything! We need an attack strong enough to finish it off!" Suguru says it annoyed.

Sora then remembers the attack he used on the giant Heartless back when his islands were destroyed.

"You have an attack strong enough?" Nakami asks Sora.

"Yeah but...I don't know how to use it." Sora answers her.

"YOU WHAT?!" Suguru exclaims shocked.

The Guard Armor stands up and growls at them, it's torso then spins towards but Nakami creates an ice shield to block it but it starts to shatter as the torso keeps spinning.

"We'll hold it back, try to use that attack! It's our only hope!" Nakami says as she and Suguru run towards the Heartless, Sora then starts to focus on his Keyblade.

Meanwhile, Kurai and Asobi were watching the fight from a building.

"So, wanna jump in and help, Kurai?" Asobi asks him.

"No." Kurai replies to her.

"Eh?" She asks confused.

"If he was truly chosen by a Keyblade then he'll have to prove his worth...Besides, he might just be the opponent I've been looking for but I wanna make sure of that." He says as he stares at Sora.

"Ooooh, I get it then, still, it's no fun to just stay here and watch the fight!" Asobi whines.

"Then look behind you." He replies it casually.

Asobi gets confused and then looks behind her, she spots a bunch of Shadow and Soldier Heartless dashing at her and she grins like crazy.

"Now THAT will be fun!" She grins as she holds her guns and dashes at them while Kurai continues to observe their fight.

"Impress me, Keyblade wielder." Kurai thinks to himself as Sora continues to focus.

The Guard Armor swings it's gauntlet at Nakami, but she jumps away and slashes his helmet before Suguru shoots an arrow which explodes him away.

"You'll need to do it faster!" Suguru screams at Sora.

"I'm trying!" Sora says as he tries to focus.

"Screaming at him won't do anything! Let him focus!" Nakami scolds Suguru.

"Some Keyblade wielder..." Suguru groans to himself before he dashes at the armor, "I'll finish this off myself!" He thinks as he shoots more electrical arrows but this time the armor knocks them away, shocking Suguru and Nakami.

"He just...Knocked them away...?!" Suguru questions before the armor punches him away as he crashes in the pillar.

"SUGURU!" Nakami screams his name as the armor knocks her away as well, it then stares at Sora and growls at him.

"Damn it...I can't do it...I can't use the attack!" Sora groans to himself, he then dashes at the Heartless and jumps at him but he's backhanded to the ground.

"This...Can't end like this..." He says in pain, then he coughs blood as the armor steps on him, he looks at the Keyblade still in his hand.

"Riku...Kairi...I'm sorry..." Sora thinks as he closes his eyes and prepare for the worst until he notices a strong red light in front of him, he opens his eyes and sees that it was the Keyblade, he gasps shocked as the aura was also around him, it grows stronger to the point it knocks the Guard Armor away, Suguru and Nakami stare at it shocked and even Kurai and Asobi seemed surprised from atop the building.

"This is it...This is the attack I used..." Sora says to himself.

His attention turns to the Guard Armor standing up and dashing towards him, Sora's expression turns into one of determination as he glares at the Heartless.

"IT'S OVER!" Sora screamed as he dashed towards the Heartless as it dashed at him, the Heartless swing it's right gauntlet but Sora quickly moves to the side and holds his Keyblade tightly as he jumps at the Heartless and slashes it, knocking it to the ground, then he points the Keyblade upwards as a red orb appears on top of it, he then points towards the Heartless

"Now's our chance!" Nakami screams and Suguru nods at her.

Suguru pulls out four electrical arrows the same time as Nakami's sword is surrounded by a fire aura, she dashes at the Heartless as Suguru shoots the aroows the same time as a red beam is shot from Sora's Keyblade, the three attacks hit the Heartless at once, killing it as a giant heart is unleashed from it and the pillars around the area dissapear.

Kurai and Asobi watch as the heart floats away.

"So, is he the opponent you were looking for?" Asobi asks him, he stays quiet for some time before he turns around and walks away.

"I'll need some more to decide that, until then, he's just a kid with power." Kurai says as he walks away, Asobi shrugs and follows him.

Sora breathes heavily as he holds the Keyblade.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nakami exlaims at him, making him chuckle.

"Guess I impressed you guys too, huh?" Sora asked.

"You sure did!" Nakami smiled.

Suguru simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"So,uh...You two were looking for me?" Sora asks them.

"Yeah,exactly!" Nakami replies.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the Keyblade." Sora hears Leon's voice say, he turns around and sees him standing there along with Yuffie and Tidus.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" Nakami offers Sora.

Her offer tempted Sora but he could only think of one thing.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..." He said looking down.

Leon,Yuffie and Tidus looked at him with sympathy, knowing what it's like to be separated from a friend.

"That is none of our-" Suguru started before Nakami shoved him away with a glare.

"We'll look for them too!" She told Sora while smiling.

Suguru then pulled her in as the two had a private talk.

"What are you doing?! We need to find the king not his friends!" The boy angrily whispered.

"Well,wheter you like it or not, we need him to find the king and I'm not gonna let him just be separated from his friends! So don't even try to change my mind!" Nakami replied to him earning a glare from Suguru.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon told the boy.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sora said, still looking down sadly.

Nakami looked sadly at him before she got an idea.

"Hey, now! You can come with us but not while you look like that!" She says, which makes Suguru look at her confused.

"Here's the rules if you wanna go, no frowning and no sad faces. Okay?" She tells Sora.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Suguru asks her annoyed which makes Nakami push him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" She tells Sora while smiling.

"Happy...?" Sora asks, still looking down.

Leon,Tidus and Yuffie look at the trio while Nakami waits for Sora to act happy again, Suguru just crosses his arms with a annoyed face.

Sora then lowers his head and when he raises up...He was with the goofiest looking smile possible.

"CHEEEEEEESE!" He screams until he sees Nakami and Suguru's confused reactions and his smile vanishes...Until Nakami starts laughing and Suguru seemed to be struggling not to laugh as well.

"Yeah, that was a funny face!" Nakami says while laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." Suguru lies while struggling to keep a straight face.

Tidus and Yuffie laughed while Leon simply had a small smile.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys!" Sora said, now with a smile.

"Alright, now for the introductions, I'm Nakami!" She introduces herself, then she nudges Suguru, who groans at her.

"Suguru." He says coldly.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduces him to them, he extends his hand and Nakami puts hers above his, the two look at Suguru but he just turns around and walks away, making the two sigh and groan.

"This'll be a long trip..." Nakami says.

"Yeah..." Sora sighs.

* * *

In another area. Unknown to the trio, they were being watched by a group of individuals through a hologram.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Said a being with blue skin and a blue flaming head.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strenght is not his own." A middle aged man wearing black and red robes and holding a cobra staff says.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? HAHA! That'll settle things quick enough!" A fat witch with purple skin and lower part of an octopus suggests.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys! Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Said a pirate with curly black hair and mustache, he also had a hook instead of his right hand.

"You're no prize yourself!" Laughed a monster that was a big grey burlap sack.

"Shut up!" The pirate threatened him but the monster only grinned back at him.

"Enough." They heard a voice said as they turned around and saw a green skinned woman wearing a long black robe and carrying a staff with a green glowing orb on top of it.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." The woman said looking at Sora interested.

In the same area, another group was watching them, sitting on the throne was the woman that found Riku when he woke up in another world.

"Grrrr! I don't know if we can trust these clowns, Kaihaku! I think they'll only slow us down!" A man with long spiky hair and green strange looking eyes said, he was wearing a white shirt and long yellow lab coat.

"Heh, I'd rather trust them than you, Manuke." A dark skinned man next to him smirked, he had a very muscular body, black hair and beard and dark orange eyes, he was wearing a white sleeveless outfit that showed off his muscular arms except for his grey gloves with white straps on them.

"You got a problem with me, Kuruoshi?!" Manuke glared at him but Kuruoshi simply smirked back.

"Chijin doesn't trust them either." A dimwitted and deep voice said coming a tall fat man that was wearing a black robe and silver shoulder pads, he had long grey hair which covered his eyes.

"Well, it seems the only one that agrees with you is the fat idiot." Kuruoshi mocked Manuke making him and Chijin glare at him.

"Enough with this, you three." A tanned skinned man with black hair with a twisting bang hanging before his face wearing a white suit and a dark yellow vest spoke up getting their attention.

"I do not trust them either but Lady Kaihaku's orders are absolute." The man continued to say.

"Always the same lap dog,huh,Denki?" Kuruoshi said while walking towards him, the two stared at each other.

"That's enough playing for one day, boys." Kaihaku said, the four then bow before her, she smirks.

"As...Shady as our new allies are, all they have to do is play their part of the plan and even still, we got our own ways to get rid of them." She said before looking behind her where three kids around Sora's age were but their faces were hidden.

* * *

Sora stood in front of Leon,Aerith,Cid,Tidus and Yuffie.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon told him.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested.

"Neat stuff that will really come in handy in your adventure!" Tidus added.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she gave Sora a brown pouch, he shook it and heard some munny inside of it.

"It's 500 munny." Cid told him making Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"WOAH! I never had so much munny before!" He said while smiling at the pouch making Aerith giggle while Tidus and Yuffie chuckled.

"Spend it as you see fit." Aerith said.

"And this is from Leon." Tidus smirked as Leon looked away with his eyes closed.

He gave Sora an Elixir, Sora kept it in his pocket.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said while waving.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Kick Heartless butt!" Tidus grinned while he did a fist pump.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon told him.

Sora nodded at them before he smiled, "Thanks a lot for everything." He told them before he walked towards Suguru and Nakami.

"The Gummi Ship is outside the gate." Suguru told Sora.

"The what?" Sora asked, making Suguru groan.

"That's our ship! Wait 'til you see it! And don't let the name confuse you, it's not literally made of gummy" Nakami explained, she chuckled in that last part.

Sora laughed at her joke while Suguru rolled his eyes.

"Now, before we go, I got something to teach you, Sora." Nakami said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"The Keyblade can also control fire like my Flama Crystallos can." Nakami told him.

"Really?!" Sora said while he looked in wonder at the Keyblade.

"Yes! It has a lot of magic at it's disposal, you just need to focus your energy on it to be able to use them, give it a try!" Nakami tells him.

Sora nods as he points the Keyblade forward, he closes his eyes and focus, the group looks at him curious. A red aura then appears around Sora.

"He did it!" Nakami thought to herself while grinning.

Sora opened his eyes and they briefly shined red, "FIRE!" He screams determined as a small fireball is shot from his Keyblade, he smiles after that.

"Way to go, Sora!" Nakami taps his back, as he grins at her.

"Thanks, Nakami!" Sora says grateful.

"No problem! Suguru also has something to teach you, right, Suguru?" Nakami asks her partner but he simply stares coldly at Sora.

"No, let's go already." He turned his back on them and walked off making Sora and Nakami sigh.

Aerith was about to go talk with Suguru but Leon stopped her.

"I think we should let them settle their differences between themselves." Leon told her, Aerith sighed and nodded at him.

Sora,Suguru and Nakami were walking towards the world's exit, until...

"Sora!"

Sora gasped and turned around.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Nakami asked.

"Someone's calling me..." He said.

"What? That's impossible, I didn't heard anything." Suguru tells him.

"Sora!"

"That voice." Sora says out loud.

"Sora? Is something wrong?" Tidus asks him as Leon and the others approach them.

Sora looked around looking for the voice.

"Sora!"

Sora looked around the area and then he couldn't believe it, he saw Kairi! She was standing there on the city before she smiled as started walking away.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed before he ran off after her.

"Wait, Sora!" Leon called as the boy continued to run.

"I'll get him!" Nakami chased after him.

"Get back here!" Suguru said as he went after them.

"Kairi! Where are you?!" Sora thought to himself as he kept looking for her.

He went to the Second District but before he could keep going, someone jumped in front of him, Kurai, The dark haired boy pointed his scythe towards Sora.

"I told you that wouldn't be our last meeting." Kurai told him.

"What do you want?! And where's Kairi?! I saw her coming this way!" Sora angrily questioned him.

"Kairi? I never heard of her, and what I want, is to see if the Keyblade made the right choice in choosing you." Kurai answered.

The two stare at each other until Sora summons his Keyblade and points it at Kurai.

"Out of my way! I gotta find someone!" He threatened but Kurai simply chuckled at him.

"If you want me out then defeat me." He told Sora in a very arrogant way.

Sora groans as he and Kurai enter their fighting stances.

Nakami and Suguru arrive on the area and see Sora and Kurai about to fight.

"That idiot!" Suguru angrily said.

"Sora! Don't!" Nakami screamed as she tried to run towards them but a bullet hit the ground in front of her, surprising the two, they look above and see Asobi sitting in front of a building.

"Ah ah ah! Nobody's getting in the way of Kurai's fight!" She said with a big grin on her face as she jumped down in front of the two and pointed her guns at them.

"Get out of my way!" Nakami told her.

"Make me!" Asobi smirked.

"Nakami, we don't have time for this!" Suguru told her.

"I'm not leaving Sora behind!" Nakami replied as she still stared at Asobi.

"Oh, don't worry, Kurai's not gonna kill him, he might just hurt him, it is a fight after all!" Asobi laughed.

"That's it!" Nakami said as she dashed at Asobi and swinged her katana at her but Asobi jumped out of the way and shot a bullet at her, Nakami gasped and barely dodged the bullet.

"What was that?! That was way faster than a regular bullet!" She asked shocked.

"Oh, please! As if I'm dumb enough to fight Heartless with regular bullets! These babies are far faster,tougher and stronger than regular ones!" Asobi boasted.

Nakami groaned as she held her katana tightly.

Sora and Kurai stared at each other, both holding their weapons tightly, the two then dashed towards each other.

They clashed their weapons and then jumped away, Sora pointed his Keyblade forward.

"Fire!" He screamed as he shoots a fireball towards Kurai.

"Hmph, weak." Kurai says before she slices the fireball in half with his scythe leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Sora jumps through the smoke and swings his Keyblade towards Kurai but he jumps away avoiding the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that to impress me." Kurai told him.

"I'm not doing anything to impress you!" Sora replied as he dashed towards him.

Kurai does the same, he swings his scythe but Sora jumps on top of it and swings his Keyblade at him but Kurai quickly blocks his attack with his scythe and throws Sora away but he lands on his feet.

"I'm not done yet!" Sora says as he points his Keyblade forward.

"Neither am I." Kurai said pointing his scythe forward.

The two opponents stare at each other fiercely.


	7. Rivalries and Magic

_This chapter will introduce more of my OCs and give some more detail on already introduced ones! Despite the lack of reviews, I really hope you guys are enjoying my series, now for some things I want to make some things clear_

_1\. I may be changing stuff from the games but this by no means that I dislike the games, Kingdom Hearts is my favorite series in gaming and one of my favorite series in general._

_2\. You Kairi fans can be happy knowing that I do plan to improve her role from the games in this fanfic starting from KH2._

* * *

Riku stood in a chamber with his arms crossed and laying on a wall, he looked around the room and there were two other people with him, one was a dark skinned boy with black hair, he had a sword next to him and didn't had a very friendly look on his face, the other was a girl with orange hair, she had a shy and uncomfortable look and a red cap with ears.

"I don't know these two or what I'm doing here, all I know is that I should be looking for Sora and Kairi right now, I can't leave these two by themselves, they'd lose their heads without me." Riku thought to himself.

A door in the chamber open and Kaihaku,Kuruoshi and Denki walk through it, Riku stared at them, knowing Kaihaku as the woman that brought him there, he also noticed Kuruoshi and the other boy sharing at stare while Kuruoshi had a smug smirk, the look in the boy's face could only be described as unmatched rage.

"Comfortable?" Kaihaku asked Riku, her face having a evil smirk.

Riku simply stared at her until Denki pointed his sword at him, shocking him.

"Answer the question." Denki threatened.

"Lower the sword, Denki, he is not our prisioner." Kaihaku said as she put Denki's sword down while still staring at Riku.

"Why don't you just cut the act and explain why you brought me here?" Riku rudely asked her, earning him a glare from Denki.

"As you wish, my name is Kaihaku, I am sorceress with power over a certain element, darkness." She said as a orb of darkness appeared in her hand.

"What does this has to do with me?" Riku continued to ask her.

"You have darkness in your heart, I noticed it when you arrived here." She said pointing at him.

"So, what? You're planning on taking over my mind?" Riku asked again, getting more irritaded.

"Of course not! Why would I do such a heinous act? No, I am here to offer you to join me." She said as she approached Riku but her tone didn't sounded very honest.

"And why would I do that?" Was Riku's next question.

"Because I can give you enough power to achieve your goals." She says as she snaps her fingers and a dark orb appears above Riku, it lowers to his hands and it becomes a sword with a red,purple and blue blade in the shape of a demonic wing, it's handle also had a blue eye.

"What's this?" Riku asked as he held the sword.

"A sword that'll give you power, it's name it's Soul Eater." Kaihaku explained it to him.

Riku looked at the sword in wonder before he looked back at Kaihaku, "If I do join your group, what do I get?" He asked her.

"For one, power, power that'll allow you to accomplish your goals." Kaihaku told him.

Riku stared at her eyes with a serious glare, she looked at him with a smirk.

"Alright." He answered her.

"You have made the right decision, now to meet your partners." Kaihaku told him, she then turned to face the other two kids in the room as they walked towards Riku.

"Their names are Kenshi and Sumire, they'll join you in the missions I give, now play nice and work together." Kaihaku tells as she leaves the room, leaving the three there.

"So...We're partners?" Sumire said in a meek tone.

"I'm only here to find Sora and Kairi, don't get the wrong idea." Riku coldly told her.

"Oh...I-I see, I'm sorry then..." Sumire said as she rubbed her arm.

Riku started to walk away.

"If you don't mind me asking...Who are Sora and Kairi?" Sumire asked him, he turned around making her flinch nervously.

"They're my friends." Riku told her before he continued to walk away.

"So...What do you think of our partner...?" Sumire asked Kenshi but when she turned to him, he was also walking away, making her sigh dissapointed.

Kaihaku,Kuruoshi and Denki reunite with Manuke and Chijin in the other room.

"We're relying on kids now?" Manuke asked annoyed.

"Why not? We rely on you two." Kuruoshi replies in a smug tone, making Manuke and Chijin growl at him but he smirks in returns.

"Their ages are irrelevant, if Lady Kaihaku trusts them then we'll do the same." Denki confidently says.

Kaihaku evily chuckles as she walks to her throne. "It's true, they are younger than you'd expect but I know a powerful darkness when I see one and their young ages will just make them easier to manipulate." She says in a cold and dark tone.

"Now we just need to worry about our other allies." Kuruoshi says, referring to Maleficent's group.

"What's the matter? Didn't you said we could trust them?" Manuke snarks at him with a smug grin.

"I said I trust them more than you, which isn't saying much as I don't trust you at all." Kuruoshi replies with another smirk, Manuke angrily glares at him.

"I already explained that one, they may be shady but if they ever betray our trusts then we'll always have ways to deal with them." Kaihaku says as she makes a dark fireball on her hand before blowing it out. "But that's enough of talks about our new recruits, I have missions for you four." She says in a commanding tone.

The four quickly bow before her, waiting for her orders.

"We need to focus on our goal." She says as she stares with a evil stare towards them.

* * *

Sora and Kurai dashed at each other, Sora swinged his Keyblade at him but Kurai jumped above him as a purple electric aura surrounds his scythe, he slashes the air which shoots an electric blast at Sora, he manages to block the attack in time but the force of the blast throws him away, Kurai then lands on the ground and dashes at Sora, who stands up and dashes at Kurai as well, Sora swings his Keyblade but Kurai dodges his attack.

"Damn it! He's fast! I gotta find a way to attack him!" Sora thinks to himself as he blocks an attack from Kurai.

"Show me why the Keyblade chose you, make me believe you're a worthy wielder." Kurai said with a serious and cold tone.

"I don't have to show you anything!" Sora replied as he pushed Kurai away, who did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Is that so? Or you can't show me anything?" Kurai asked him with the same tone.

"Shut it!" Sora screamed as he dashed at him, he swinged his Keyblade but when he looked Kurai wasn't there anymore, he looked behind him and saw the dark haired boy dashing at him with his weapon ready, Sora gasped as Kurai swinged his scythe at him, he managed to block the attack but was sent flying through a wall, Sora jumped back and entered his fight stance as he dashed at Kurai.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nakami was jumping from building to building avoiding Asobi's bullets.

"YA-HOO! I loooove a good fight!" Asobi grinned as she followed Nakami while shooting at her.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but this fight won't last long!" Nakami said as she sliced or dodged all of Asobi's bullets, she then jumped and swung her katana but Asobi blocked it with one of her pistols.

"Awww but that's no fun! Let's enjoy it as much as we can then!" Asobi said with a wicked grin as she pointed her other pistol at Nakami and pulled the trigger, Nakami dodged the bullet but barely, she jumped back to the building.

"Gotta find a way to disarm her!" Nakami thought to herself.

"You know, I just realized something very rude!" Asobi said casually, confusing Nakami.

"Rude? What is she talking about?" Nakami asked herself.

"We never introduced ourselves!" Asobi screamed leaving Nakami baffled.

"I-Is she for real...?" Nakami continued to ask.

"Well, we might as well do it now! Hi! I'm Asobi!" She waved at Nakami with a smile getting a confused look for her.

"H-Hi...I'm...Nakami..." She said, completely confused.

"Nakami? That's a nice name! Now...Back to the fight!" She said before she started shooting again, Nakami gasped as she ran off to avoid her bullets.

"This girl is crazy!" She groaned to herself with Asobi chasing her.

* * *

Sora and Kurai continued to clash their weapons several times until Kurai jumped to the top of a building, Sora followed him there where they continued to clash their weapons, Sora jumped and swung his Keyblade down at him but Kurai jumped to the side to avoid the attack and sliced the three columns in front of the bell to throw them at Sora, the spiky haired boy manages to dodge them and he clashes his Keyblade against Kurai's scythe.

"You cannot defeat me." Kurai tells him.

"Don't sing victory before the outcome! I'm the one with the Keyblade here!" Sora replies as he jumps away. "FIRE!" He screams as he points the Keyblade forward.

Kurai dashes forward and slices the fireball before he kicks Sora in the stomach, making him hit the wall and fall down.

"Want an advice? Don't try the same trick twice." Kurai says from atop the Gizmo Shop, Sora glares at him, Kurai jumps down and brings his scythe down but Sora dodges to the side, the two then continue to clash their weapons against each other.

* * *

Now in third distric, Nakami slices more of Asobi's bullets and swings her sword forward but Asobi dodges it and points her pistol to her face and shoots it but Nakami dodges the bullet, the two jump away.

"You really think fast bullets can beat me?" Nakami asked her while pointing her katana at her.

"Oh, I got more tricks up my sleeve." Asobi grinned, she then threw her pistols in the air, they shine in a pink light and what happens next makes Nakami's eyes widen in shock.

The pistols fuse together in a bazooka and fall in Asobi's hands.

"Smile! Smile!" She grins with her eyes closed as she shoots Nakami with it, she manages to block it but it creates a big explosion, she sees another pink flash in the explosion and suddendly a huge barrage of extremely fast bullets is shot towards her, the ninja gasps and quickly starts avoiding, blocking or slicing them, as the smoke vanishes, she sees Asobi now holding a machine gun on her hands.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asobi grins as she stops shooting.

"What was that?!" Nakami asks her, both shocked and angry.

"Oh! That's another trick up my sleeve!" She smirks as her machine gun shines pink and it becomes her pistols again. "See, these babies can turn into any firearm in existence!" She grins. "The downside is that they have to fuse to do that so I cant wield two bazookas at once." She adds the last part with a pout.

"ANY firearm?! You've got to be kidding me!" Nakami asks shocked.

"Oh, I kid a lot! But yeah, they turn into any firearm!" Asobi grins at her.

"In that case, you're not the only one with some tricks up her sleeve!" Nakami says confidently as her sword is surrounded by a red aura.

"What are you doing?" Asobi asks her curiously.

Nakami then swings her katana in a circle before holding it in a horizontal position, then she swings the air with it sending a vertical fire blast at Asobi.

"WOAH!" The pink haired girl screams as she dodges the attack.

"That's not all!" Nakami says as he sword glowed blue this time, she stabs the ground as it starts freezing, trapping Asobi's feet.

"Huh?! Hey, I can't move!" She says shocked.

"That's the idea!" Nakami grins as she shoots another fireball at Asobi, this time it sends her flying towards the center of the district, Nakami jumps there and looks at her body.

"Is she-" Nakami starts to ask.

"AW YEAAAAH!" Asobi screams before Nakami has the chance to finish, surprising the ninja, she then jumps back on her feet. "That's what I'm talking about! I can see this'll be a very fun fight! Bring it, sister!" Asobi grins pointing her pistols forward.

"Ugh! Is everything a joke to you?!" Nakami groans as she enters her combat stance.

* * *

Sora slides on the ground as Kurai swings his scythe at him, he blocks it with his Keyblade and throws him away but he does a backflip and lands on his feet before he dashes at him, Sora does the same, the two continue to clash their weapons until Kurai swings down his scythe at Sora's face, he gasps and quickly uses his Keyblade to stop it but the scythe's blade becomes dangerously close to his eye, Kurai takes the opportunity of Sora's shocked reaction to kick him away while his guard is down.

"Don't drop your guard in battle." Kurai says while approaching Sora.

"I don't need battle advice from you!" Sora replies as he dashes towards him with his Keyblade in hand. "FIRE!" He screams as he shoots another fireball at his opponent but Kurai simply tilts his head to the left, avoiding it.

"It didn't even came close." Kurai said bluntly.

"I wasn't aiming at you." Sora smirked.

Kurai gasped as the fireball hit the ground behind him, making an explosion that launched towards Sora, the boy then hits him in the stomach with his Keyblade making Kurai cough and fall to the ground, Sora smirks and jumps away while still in his combat stance, Kurai stands up and stares at Sora.

"You're more than meets the eye." He sincerely tells Sora as he holds his scythe firmly.

"I'm not about to lose this! Especially not with the Keyblade!" Sora says it confidently.

"Follow your own advice and don't sing victory before the battle ends." Kurai replies with a serious stare.

He and Sora stare at each other, both in their combat stances and holding their weapons firmly.

* * *

Nakami continues to slice Asobi's bullets, who this time turned her pistols into a sniper rifle.

"I bet you wish you had a sweet weapon like this, huh?" Asobi asks Nakami with a grin.

"I already have my own!" Nakami replies angered as she throws several shuriken at Asobi but the pink haired girl just grins as she shoots them all before they hit her.

"Missed me!" Asobi boasted but when she looked back, Nakami wasn't there. "EH?! Where is she?!" Asobi pouted as she looked around. "Aw, rats! I can't believe she left me like that without even finishing our fight!" She whined while crossing her arms.

Suddendly, a kunai is thrown next to Asobi, getting her attention, she looks at it confused and picks it up.

"Eh? What's this?" She asks.

"A distraction!" Nakami screams, before Asobi can react, she's hit in the back by a kick from the ninja, throwing her away.

"Hey! Attacking from behind?! That's a cheap shot!" Asobi complains as she gets up.

"Don't give me that! I'm not gonna play by the rules when I'm fighting some crazy girl with firearms!" Nakami defended herself.

"Crazy girl with firearms? Okay, just so you'll know, that's a compliment!" Asobi grins as she holds her pistols ready.

"Whatever! Let's just end this!" Nakami says as she dashes at Asobi.

"Oh, with pleasure." Asobi says with a creepy grin.

Asobi throws her pistols in the air and they fuse together into a grenade launcher, she smirks and starts shooting the area around covering it in a huge gust of smoke.

"What now?" Nakami asks as she looks around, she's then shot in her hand making her drop her sword. "AH! Where are you?!" She screams in pain.

"I'm here!" Asobi screams as she moves around the smoke.

Nakami looks around from all sides looking for her, she ends up getting shot again, this time on her feet, she falls on the ground holding it in pain.

"Can't believe you're doing this! Weren't you the one saying that attacking from behind was a cheap shot?!" Nakami screams angrily.

"And you're the one that said you won't play by the rules so why should I?!" Asobi giggles, still hidden in the smoke.

"When I find you, I'll-!" Nakami started.

"You'll get your ass kicked that's what!" Asobi said before she could finish.

A grenade then rolls next to Nakami, making her gasp as her eyes widen, the explosion throws her away and leaves her very damaged, once the smoke clears, she sees Asobi standing there with a creepy grin on her face, Asobi starts approaching the damaged Nakami as she puts her pistols in her pockets.

"Guess we're done here!" She says.

"Yeah, we are." She hears a voice from behind say.

She turns around to see who it was but then a arrow lands next to her electrocuting her until she passes out, Suguru runs in on the scene, he grabs Nakami's hand and checks her pulse, he sighs relieved when he sees she was still alive.

"Always making me worry..." He says as he pulls out another arrow and stabs Nakami with it, she's then surrounded by a green light as her scratches and blood are all healed and she opens her eyes, Suguru then removes the arrow.

"What happened?" Nakami asks him.

"Crazy chick kicked your ass, c'mon, we got a mission to do." He tells her as he turns around and walks away.

"What about Sora?" Nakami asks as she grabs his arm.

"Forget him!" Suguru says annoyed.

Nakami groans at his behavior. "Okay, I know you don't like him but we need him to find the king whether you like it or not!" She reminds him.

Suguru looks at her annoyed before he sighed, knowing she was right.

"Fine!" He says angrily.

* * *

Sora blocks a swing from Kurai's scythe before he jumps away, an electric aura surrounds Kurai's scythe as he swings it down, shooting a dark electric beam at Sora, but he reacts by pointing his Keyblade forward and shooting a fireball, the two blasts collide creating a explosion.

Sora runs through the smoke and swings his Keyblade but Kurai jumps away to dodge the attack and lands on top of a house.

"This has gone on for far enough." Kurai says.

"For once, I agree with you!" Sora replies.

"I'm ending this now then." The dark haired boy says as an electric aura surrounds him and he dashes towards Sora, much faster than he was before, Sora's shocked at how fast he moved but before he could react, he's punched in the stomach by Kurai which sends him flying towards a wall, leaving a hole in it, Kurai then holds his scythe backwards as he dashes towards Sora and uses it to slash him, making Sora fall to the ground hurt and the Keyblade falls off his hand, Kurai looks back at him and then walks in front of Sora.

"So, you're the first Keyblade wielder in 10 years...I expected more." He tells Sora.

"Grrr...Bite me..." Sora says, still hurt from Kurai's attack.

"Word of advice, it doesn't matter how strong a weapon is, in the end, it's only as good as it's wielder." Kurai says before he turns around and walks away.

Sora growls at him as he walks away but he's too damaged to get up and follow him.

"Sora!" He hears Nakami's voice call him, he looks to the side and sees her, Suguru, Leon, Aerith, Cid, Tidus and Yuffie all running towards him.

"What happened!? Are you okay?!" Aerith asks him.

"He's hurt, we need to heal him fast, let's take him to-" Leon starts to say before a arrow is shot through Sora's chest, everyone looks shocked at Suguru.

"Done." He says it nonchalantly.

"You just shot him?!" Tidus asks, both shocked and angry.

"Yeah, I did." Suguru simply replies earning him angry looks from the others.

"Relax guys, it's a cure arrow, it'll heal Sora." Nakami explains to the others, they look at Sora and see a green light surrounding him which erases his scratches and blood, Sora then opens his eyes and stands up.

"Woah! What happened?" Sora asks them.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Cid tells him.

"Yeah! Why did you just ran off like that?" Yuffie asks him, her voice sounding both worried and annoyed.

"Because...I heard Kairi's voice." Sora answers, shocking everyone.

"So she's here?!" Tidus asks hopeful.

"I think so! It was her voice, I'm sure of it!" Sora says happy.

"Then how come none of us heard as well?" Leon asks him.

"Because it didn't happened, he's just going crazy." Suguru coldly says which earns him a glare from Nakami and Aerith.

"I know what I heard!" Sora says glaring at Suguru.

"Oh, you heard her alright! Out of all of us and only you heard it! Because that does't sound suspicious at all!" Suguru tells him.

"You're saying I'm lying?!" Sora asks him angry.

"No, I'm saying you're hearing things." Suguru replies, the two glaring at each other.

"Alright! That's enough arguing for one day!" Nakami says as she get's between the two. "Sora, I'm sorry to change the subject but we need to know who were those guys we fought just now." She tells him.

"Kurai and Asobi." Leon says which get's the attention of the trio.

"You know them?" Nakami asks.

"Kinda, we don't know much about them but they're two vigilantes here in town that keep a look out for criminals and Heartless, although their methods are rather...Violent." Tidus answers her.

"Are they with you guys?" Sora asks.

"We tried but they said the only work with each other and nobody else so they refused our offer." Yuffie explains.

"What we don't know though is why they attacked Sora and Nakami." Aerith adds.

Sora looked at the Keyblade in his hand. "Kurai said he wanted to see why the Keyblade chose me...I don't think he got his answer by the end of our battle." He sighs.

"Hey, c'mon Sora! Don't let him put you down! I'm sure the Keyblade picked you for a great reason!" Nakami comforts him.

"You think so?" Sora asks her.

"I know so!" She replies with a smile.

"She's right, nobody becomes a hero from night to day, give it some time and I'm sure you'll see why you were picked." Cid tells him.

Tidus and Yuffie give Sora a thumbs up as Aerith smiles and nods at him.

"Thanks, guys." Sora smiles at them.

"We're wasting our time here." Suguru thinks to himself with a groan. "So, if we're done here then I'd like to continue our mission." He tells Sora and Nakami.

"Yeah, we will! Sora, are you feeling better? You still think Kairi is here?" Nakami asks the Keyblade wielder.

Sora turns around and looks around the area, he doesn't see Kairi anywhere but he wasn't convinced yet that she wasn't there as he knew that he saw her there.

"Uh...You guys mind if I look around just a little more?" Sora asks with a sheepish grin while putting his arms behind his head.

"Ye-" Suguru began until he was shoved to the side by Nakami. "Don't worry, we'll help you!" She says with a grin.

"Thanks! Let's go then!" Sora says as he runs off, Nakami was about to go after him when Suguru grabbed her arm with a glare.

"You need to stop shoving me like that!" He growled at her.

"Stop being a jerk and I will!" She says with a smirk before she runs off with Sora, Suguru groans and goes with the two as the others watch them.

"You really think that they'll be a good team?" Aerith asks Leon.

Leon closes his eyes and walks away, Aerith sighs at his lack on answer.

* * *

_Third District_

Sora, Suguru and Nakami walked around the area, all looking for any trace of Kairi.

"How does Kairi even look like anyways?" Suguru asked as he looked around.

"She is around my height and with short red hair." Sora replied, also looking for her.

"You guys looked through this door already?" Nakami asks them from a corner, the two go to her.

It was a big stone door with a weird symbols drawn in it and a fire symbol in the center.

"What's this?" Sora asks them.

Suguru walks closer to the door and looks at it with a focused look.

"Sora, cast a fire spell on this symbol." He tells the brunet.

The boy followed his instruction and pointed the Keyblade forward. "FIRE!" He screamed as a fireball is shot from the Keyblade, it hits the symbol in the door, making it glow, the door slides up.

"Awesome! Great job you two." Nakami congratulates them, Sora grins at her.

"Let's get this over with." Suguru says as he goes through the door, Sora and Nakami follow him, they see a small house in the middle of a small sea.

The three stared at it with a curious look, Sora's eyes widened as he saw Kairi entering the house.

"There she is! Did you two saw her?!" He asks Nakami and Suguru hopeful.

"There was no one there, you're seeing things." Suguru replied.

"I'm not! C'mon Nakami! Back me up here!" Sora asks her but she also had a uncertain look.

"I-I'm sorry Sora but I didn't saw her either." She says while scratching her arm.

Sora's eyes widen is disbelief, he stares at the ground sad and sighs.

"If you're done then we gotta start looking for the king." Suguru tells him making Nakami glare at him.

Sora closes his fists as he looks at the house in front of them.

"I gotta make sure!" He says determined as he runs towards the house.

"Sora, wait!" Nakami says before she follows him.

Suguru groans and facepalms before going with the two.

When the three enter the house, they see it was empty and looked very old with a stone circle with some small stairs in the middle, Sora started looking everywhere in the room while Nakami and Suguru stared at him, Nakami with a sad look while Suguru had a indifferent one.

"She's gotta be here somewhere!" Sora said as he looked around.

Suguru growled at his actions, "I can't believe the Keyblade goes to a kid like him!" He says angry.

"You two are the same age." Nakami reminds him, making him glare at her.

Sora keeps looking for Kairi until he hears a familiar voice behind him, "There's something about this musty place."

His eyes widen in shock as he turns around and sees her standing in front of him, he was speechless.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" She asks him with a smile.

"K-Kairi..." Sora reaches out to her.

"Sora?" He hears Nakami's voice calling him.

He turns around and sees Nakami and Suguru looking at him confused, he looks back and Kairi was no longer there.

"But...I saw her right here!" He says in disbelief.

"That's enough playing for one day!" Suguru angrily tells him.

"I'm not playing! I know I saw her!" Sora replies to him, the two glaring at each other.

"Well, but she's not here is she?!" Suguru says in a growling tone.

"I'm not crazy! I know she was here!" Sora says in defense.

"Quit it now you two!" Nakami get's between the two. "We can't waste our time fighting each other now!" She scolds them as they glare at each other.

"Well, well." The three heard a voice say, they look at the entrance of the house and see a old man with a big white beard and glasses, wearing blue robes and a big pointy heat, "The three of you arrived sooner than I expected."

"Oh! We're terribly sorry, sir! We didn't knew this house was someone's!" Nakami starts to apologize.

"Wha...You knew we were coming?" Sora asks him, noticing what he said, Suguru and Nakami then stare at the wizard curious.

"Of course." The wizard replies in a matter-of-fact way.

"Are you...a Heartless?" Suguru asks him, readying his bow and arrow.

"Settle down, Suguru, does he look like a Heartless to you?" Nakami asks him.

"With Heartless, you can never be too careful." Suguru replies to her, still with his eyes focused on the man.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend most of my time traveling. It's good to be home." The man,now known as Merlin,tells the three.

"A wizard?! Cool!" Nakami beams.

"Are you really a wizard?!" Sora asks, equally excited.

Merlin laughs at the excitement of the two, "Why yes! And a good one might I add!" He boasts with a proud smile.

"Wait, were you the one that made me see Kairi coming here?" Sora asks him.

"Kairi? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know a Kairi." Merlin sadly tells him.

Sora lowers his head, Nakami places her hand in his shoulder with a sad look on her face, Suguru approached Merlin.

"And how do I know we can trust you? As far as I know, you're just a wizard that somehow knew we were coming here, doesn't sound trustworthy does it?" Suguru asks him with a cold stare.

"You are correct, you have little reason to trust me as of now, however, I know something that'll make you trust me." Merlin replies to him.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Nakami snarks, making Suguru groan at her.

"Your king has requested my help." Merlin says, getting Suguru and Nakami's attention.

Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen as they run towards Merlin.

"You know king Shuryo?!" They both as at once.

"Yes, indeed! Suguru, Nakami, and who might you be young man?" Merlin tells Nakami and Suguru and asks Sora.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduces himself as he wipes his nose with a grin.

"Ah. So you have found the key." Merlin said, making Suguru groan.

"What did the king asked you to do?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Just a moment..." Merlin said, he dropped his carpet bag and walked to the top of the stone circle in the middle of the house, there he pulled out a brown stick.

"What's that?" Nakami whispered to Suguru.

"Must be his wand." He replied without looking at her.

"Presto!" Merlin announced as he started waving his wand and doing a weird dance, his bag opened and tons of furniture floated out of it, shocking Sora,Suguru and Nakami, the furniture grew in size until they surrounded the entire room.

"There now." Merlin said looking around.

"What was that?!" Sora and Nakami asked at once, Suguru also had a surprised look.

"You just saw a wizard in action! One day you might see my strongest spells! Speaking of which, your king asked me to train the three of you in the art of magic." Merlin told them.

"Woah! Really? Getting trained by a actual wizard?" Sora asked him.

"King Shuryo really did thought of everything." Suguru said with a smirk.

"When does the training starts?" Nakami asks Merlin.

"Anytime any of you like. Let me know whenever you're ready to begin the training!" Merlin tells the three, they nod at him in response.

"Oh, and one more thing." Merlin said as he looked to the side, the three tilt their head in confusion and also look to the side.

They see a small carriage that starts shining and it becomes a old short woman wearing blue robes.

"WOAH!" The three scream surprised.

"Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother." She introduced herself. "Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throught your journey." She said.

Sora and Nakami smiled at her and nodded, Suguru just looked in disbelief that a carriage suddendly became a woman.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but stop by anytime." Merlin tells the three.

Sora and Nakami smile at him while Suguru had his arms crossed.

"We'll come here whenever we need any magic training! Thanks a lot, you two!" Sora thanks them, earning him a smile from both Merlin and Fairy Godmother.

"Let's go now, we need to go look for the king." Suguru tells them.

Sora and Nakami wave to Merlin and Fairy Godmother as the three leave the house and go back to the third district, there they see Leon and the others.

"So, was Kairi really there?" Tidus asks, hopeful.

Sora and Nakami lower their head dissapointed, making Tidus and Yuffie do the same, Aerith had a sad look on her face, Cid scratched his neck and Leon closed his eyes.

"We'll be starting our mission now, we don't have time to lament that." Suguru bluntly said as he walked towards the door for the first district, Sora and Nakami sighed and followed him as the others looked at them.

"Yes." Leon told Aerith, confusing her.

"What?" She asks him.

"Earlier. You asked me if I'm sure they'll make a good team, I can see that they have issues to work out but as long as we let them know each other, they'll soon become a great team." Leon confidently said, Aerith looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said hopeful.

Sora,Nakami and Suguru were now in the Gummi Ship, with Suguru piloting the ship as Sora looked at the stars with wonder.

"WOAH!" He said amazed at how many there were.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Nakami asks him as she also was staring at the stars, Sora grinned at her.

"We aren't here to admire the view, we're here on a mission." Suguru said as he focused on piloting the ship.

Sora and Nakami stare at him annoyed and roll their eyes as they continue to admire the stars, without either noticing, Suguru also looks to the side to see them.

* * *

_Another chapter done! I really hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic! Please leave some reviews so I can know if there's anything I can improve and how I can improve, some feedback is something I'd really appreciate to make the series as great as possible!_


	8. Opening theme 1

**_(Opening theme - Butter-Fly (Digimon Adventure))_**

* * *

**(Sora,Riku and Kairi were running through Destiny Islands until a dark orb appeared on the sky,Sora's eyes widened as he looked around and saw Riku,Kairi and the island gone,he started falling down until someone grabbed his hand,he looked up and saw Nakami holding his hand with Suguru behind her,Sora grins at them as he's pulled into the light.)**

_Ready to ride the wind now._

**(The Kingdom Hearts logo appears on the screen.)**

_I'm a butterfly, letting my wings out._

**(Sora shakes hands with Leon before he,Suguru and Nakami walk away while Leon,Aerith,Cid,Tidus and Yuffie watch them.)**

_My friend, I can't wait to see you again._

**(Sora looks into the distance smiling, thinking of Riku and Kairi,Kairi was smiling at him while Riku had his back turned.)**

_Letting go of all my worries._

**(Sora,Suguru and Nakami fall down the rabbit hole in Wonderland.)**

_Make way, I'm in a hurry._

**(The trio fall into the arena of Olympus Coliseum, they're all surrounded by Heartless but they summon their weapons and jump towards them.)**

_Right now, there's no time for fooling around._

**(In Deep Jungle,Suguru surfs down a tree while shooting Heartless with his arrows,Nakami runs up a waterfall slicing down Heartless and Sora and Tarzan swing from vine to vine, the two killing Heartless while doing so.)**

_Tell me, oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

**(Tarzan grabs Sora's hand and throws him into the sky, the scene changes to them in Agrabah flying in the Magic Carpet with Aladdin.)**

_Can I soar through the skies above?_

**(The trio jumps from the Carpet and fall underwater in Atlantica, they swim with Ariel around until they jump out of the water.)**

_Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa._

**(Sora,Suguru and Nakami,now in Halloween Town,make scary faces along with Jack Skellington before they jump inside a coffin.)**

_If I'll ever see the tomorrow I'm dreaming of._

**(The trio jump out of a door and now they're flying in Neverland alongside Peter Pan.)**

_Feels like my faith is slipping away!_

**(The pixie dust around Sora,Suguru and Nakami vanishes as they start flying down with shocked faces.)**

_This nightmare's got me losing my way!_

**(They fall down in a unknown area being faced by Kaihaku and her gathering.)**

_When will it ever end?_

**(Kaihaku smirks at them with a dark aura around her.)**

_I've gotta stay strong to keep the love going!_

**(Sora glares at her as he summons his Keyblade and enters his fighting stance, Suguru and Nakami do the same.)**

_Don't fail me now, beautiful wings!_

**(Kaihaku simply snaps her fingers as tons of Heartless are summoned, the trio dashes towards them with determined expressions and weapons ready.)**

_You're my life, you're my everything!_

**(A red and blue aura surrounds Nakami's katana as she swings a blast of fire and ice at the Heartless.)**

_We can fly if you believe!_

**(Suguru pulls out several electrical arrows as he shoots it at the Heartless.)**

_In my love!_

**(A bunch of Heartless jump at Sora, the boy spins his Keyblade before he points it forward and then upwards as a red light shines.)**

**(Sora,Suguru and Nakami are then seen running in a green field until they reach the edge of the cliff,Nakami turns around to the camera and winks,Suguru turns around and looks coldly at the camera,Sora turns around and gives the camera a big grin with a thumbs up, the camera then pans to the sky where stars are shining.)**

* * *

**_Well? I thought I should add a opening theme for this fanfic and I figured this song really fits Kingdom Hearts! Not to mention it's from one of my favorite series! Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry for how late the next chapter is, I was without my computer for some time and couldn't write it but now I got it back and I'll be writing it again and make it as good as I can._**


	9. A Very Bizarre World

_I'm back! Sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out but school has been complete hell in the past few days and it's only about to get worse but next week should be my last week for some time so I'll have more time to dedicate to writing this fanfic! And I also really hope this chapter is worth the wait it took for it to come out._

* * *

Riku,Kenshi and Sumire were walking through a cave while following Hades,Riku had a irritaded and cold look,Kenshi looked indifferent and uninterested while Sumire was creeped out by the cave.

"So! What are you kids thoughts on the cave?" Hades asked them in a attempt to break the silence but Riku and Kenshi didn't even looked at him, the god gave them annoyed stares.

"It's...It's nice...If you were going for the scary approach..." Sumire says in a quiet tone.

"Hey, Lord of the Dead, the scary approach is my thing, now let's get down to business!" Hades exclaimed as he stopped walking, the three stopping as well.

Hades snaps his fingers and the cave suddendly becomes lighter as torches with blue flames lighten up, they look around and see they're on a circular shaped room.

"WELCOME!...To the Underworld!" He announces to the three.

Riku raises an eyebrow at him while Kenshi doesn't even seem to be listening, Sumire meanwhile...

"UNDERWORLD?! W-What are we doing here?!" She starts freaking out making Riku stare annoyed at her.

Hades then approaches Sumire. "Hey, how about instead of you freak out you gimme a sec to explain? Sounds good? Good!" He tells her as she nervously look at him, the Lord of the Dead walked to the middle of the room and looked around to make sure all three were looking at him.

"Before I begin! I would like to know your names!" The God told the three.

Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Riku." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I bet you're the type that likes to stay on land." Hades joked with a smirk, making Riku pinch his nose with a annoyed face.

The God then looks at Sumire making her gulp nervously. "What about you?" He asks her.

"S-Sumire..." She says while touching her forefingers' tips together.

"Huh, you like violets or somethin'?" Hades ask her, making her shyly turn her head.

Hades just shrugs and turns his attention to Kenshi, who had his arms crossed. "What about you, tall and dark?" He asks the teen.

Kenshi doesn't answer and instead just stares at him with a serious expression.

"What is he? A mute?" Hades asks the other two.

"Uh...His name is Kenshi...He doesn't talk much..." Sumire points out from the corner.

"Kenshi, huh? Must be 'cause of the sword." Hades joked but Kenshi didn't reacted to it.

"Well, you can keep this silent badass act all you want, I got a job to do." Hades said as he turned around and walked away.

"And I'll assume that "job" relates to the reason you brought us here." Riku says in a tone that was a mix of curiosity and annoyance, more the latter.

"Haha! Yes! Of course! Y'see, Kaihaku told me to train the three of you." Hades told the three.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, Sumire nervously gulps while Kenshi still doesn't react.

"Train us?" Sumire asks worried, imagining how Hades' training would go.

"Yeah, apparently Kaihaku and her team doesn't think the three of you have what it takes to defeat the Heartless." Hades explains to the three.

Riku was about to say something when they heard something surprising.

"WHAT?!"

Riku and Sumire turned around, Riku looked surprised, Sumire placed her hands in her mouth shocked and Hades' eyes were widened.

Kenshi was growling and had a angry look on his face, he furiously approached Hades while holding his sword.

"She thinks I don't have what it takes?! Might if I ask what makes her think that?!" He says as he unsheathes his sword, it's blade leaving a crack on the ground once it hits it.

"Huh, so you can talk." Hades snarks.

"Just answer me." Kenshi growls.

"Okay, okay, calm down there, look, you may think you're all tough and strong...Except her that is." Hades evily chuckled making Sumire hide her face with her hat. "However! The Heartless aren't some little kids you fight in high school, they're monsters that won't stop until they get your heart, you really think you can handle that?" He asked Riku and Kenshi with a condescending voice making Kenshi glare at him, Hades smirked in return.

Kenshi was about to argue back but before he had the chance, Riku took a step foward and stared at Hades right in the eyes.

"Bring on the Heartless." Riku challenged him.

Kenshi and Sumire were surprised by that, Hades raised an eyebrow. "What did you just said?" He asked him.

"Bring on the Heartless. You think you'll scare me by saying how big and scary they are? Then I got news for you, you won't. Now are you going to stay there talking or actually start the training you brought us here to do?" Riku told him in a serious tone.

Sumire was awestruck by how sure of himself he sounded while Kenshi seemed to respect what Riku said.

Hades blinked some times before he turned around and walk away.

"Alright, alright, let's see if you bite as much as you bark." Hades teleports to another area, leaving the three in the arena, he snaps his fingers and suddendly they're all surrounded by Heartless, notably Shadows, Air Soldiers and Large Bodies.

Riku summoned Soul Eater to his hand, Kenshi pulled out his sword and Sumire took a step back before she nervously pulled out her spear.

"I only have one thing to say, don't get in my way." Kenshi told Riku.

"It's much more than you ever said before." Riku replied back without looking at him.

"C-Can't we just work together?" Sumire asked them.

The two ignored her and dashed towards the Heartless.

"Guess not..." Sumire sighed.

* * *

Sora,Suguru and Nakami were in the Gummi Ship.

"What's our next world, Suguru?" Nakami asks him as she layed down on her chair.

"We're getting close to it." Suguru replies while still piloting the ship.

Sora looked to the outside of the ship and started thinking to himself.

"Hey, you guys ever named the ship?" Sora asked Suguru and Nakami.

"That's ridiculous, why would we name the ship?" Suguru bluntly asked him.

Nakami kicks his seat making him glare at her, she glares back before looking at Sora with a smile.

"Not really, we recently got it, why you ask?" Nakami asks the boy.

"Well, back in the islands, me, Riku and Kairi were gonna give our raft a name." Sora explains to her.

"Sounds cool! Was that raft to travel the islands?" She asks him again, Sora then nervously scratches his cheek, making her confused.

"Well, you see...It was to travel to other worlds." He tells Nakami.

Nakami widened his eyes for some seconds before she covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter, Suguru meanwhile simply burst out in laughter.

"You wanted to travel to other worlds with a raft?! Are you kidding me?!" Suguru said between his laughter, making Nakami glare at him but she was surprised to see Sora chuckling at his reaction.

"It's the closest we'll get to see him laugh." Sora sarcastically whispered to Nakami, making the two laugh.

"Anyways, we were gonna name the raft so I got the idea to name the ship." The Keyblade wielder told Nakami.

"Alright! What do you have in mind for us to name it?" Nakami asks him.

"We're not naming it!" Suguru said as he turned around to them.

"Hey, it doesn't affect how the ship works in any way, then why do you care if we name it?" Sora argued back.

"Because it's childish and stupid." Suguru glared.

"It's just a name! Quit being such a drama queen!" Sora groaned.

The two then glared at each other until Nakami pushed them both back to their seats.

"That's enough you two! Let's decide it with a vote! Who says we shouldn't name the ship?" She asks, Suguru quickly raises his hand. "And who says we should?" She asks again as she and Sora raise their hands, smiling smugly at Suguru, he glares annoyed at them while growling.

"It's settled! We're naming the ship!" Nakami says before she and Sora high five each other. "What do you think we should name it?" Nakami asks Sora.

Sora was about to say "Excalibur" but then he remembered the race he and Riku had to determine the name of the ship, while he still was annoyed about Riku's comment, he had to face the fact that he still won the race in the end, he sighed annoyed.

"Highwind." He told the two.

Suguru was surprised by his suggestion, which actually sounded like a good name for a ship.

"Huh, That's actually a pretty good name! Did you came up with it?" Nakami asks him.

"Not really, it was a friend of mine's." Sora tells her.

"Obviously, why couldn't he be the Keyblade wielder we found instead?" Suguru thinks to himself annoyed.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll like the fact that we used his name." Nakami says confidently.

"More like he'll rub it in my face..." Sora thinks to himself, sweat droping.

"Our next world is here!" Suguru announces, the other two run in next to him and see the Highwind approaching the world.

"What's it's name?" Sora asks him.

"Let's see, it's called...Wonderland." Suguru says as the name of the world appears in the ship's monitor.

"Wonderland?" Sounds like a interesting world to visit." Nakami says excited.

As if it heard her, a huge tube comes out of the world, leaving the three jaw dropped.

"What the fu-" Suguru starts but before he could finish it, the tube started sucking the ship in, the three screamed and he tried to fly the ship away but the tube proved to be more powerful and it fully sucked the ship in.

* * *

Suddendly, the three were now falling down a hole, weirdly enough, they were falling very slowly.

"Okay, what kind of world is this?" Suguru asks annoyed.

"It definetly seems...Interesting." Nakami replies as she looks around the hole.

"We're getting close to the ground!" Sora announced as they prepared to land.

Once they got to the ground, they saw a white rabbit holding a clock run pass them.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit screamed and he seemed to be out of breath as he did so.

Suguru had a bewildered look on his face while Sora and Nakami had curious ones.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!" It continued to scream as he ran.

The three continued to watch him.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" It once again screamed in a rush.

That last part of his sentence makes the three widen his eyes, Suguru less so than Sora and Nakami.

"She'll have his head?!" Suguru asks perplexed.

"Just for being late?!" Sora exclaims just as surprised.

"You guys think we should follow it to see this crazy queen?" Nakami suggests.

"Let's!" Sora agrees as the two run after it, Suguru groans and follows them.

"So many people on all worlds and I get these two as partners." He thinks to himself angrily.

They run through the corridor and find a door, it opens alone revealing another smaller door who opens revealing a third smaller door which opens showing the path to the next room, the three look at it confused.

"Why three doors...?" Sora simply asks.

"And how am I supposed to know?" Suguru replies.

"We'll lose the rabbit! C'mon!" Nakami runs in the door and Sora follows her, Suguru growls before going after them.

Once they get to the next room, they notice how small everything looked compared to them.

"Did we...Grew?" Nakami asked looking around.

"Look!" Sora asked pointing forward.

They saw the rabbit running, only now he was also much smaller, he ran through a open door which closed right after.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he ran forward.

"Hey, brainiac! In case you haven't noticed we're too big to run through this door!" Suguru told him annoyed.

"Hey, I'll find a way to go through!" Sora confidently said while pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah, I have total faith you'll come up with something good." Suguru sarcastically said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sora glared at him.

"What? You can't even figure that out?!" Suguru glared back.

The two growled at each other, Nakami groaned and pushed them apart.

"Break it up you two! Let's focus on finding that rabbit!" She said annoyed.

"We should be focusing on finding the king!" Suguru replied angrily.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe that rabbit might take us to the king!" Nakami says with a hint of snark in her voice.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Suguru argued back with a glare.

"Do you mind?" They heard a voice said which startled them.

"Who's there?!" Suguru asked pulling out his bow and a arrow, preparing to shoot.

Sora looks surprised by Suguru's sudden reaction while Nakami looks annoyed.

"Calm down! Not everyone is trying to kill us!" Nakami groans.

"I'm not taking my chances with the Heartless around." Suguru replies not lowering his bow.

"Right here!" The voice says again, they look for who said it and Sora looks at the doorknob and sees that it had eyes and mouth, he screams in shock at that.

"What's wrong, Sora?!" Nakami asks surprised.

"The doorknob..." He says pointing at it.

Suguru and Nakami look at it and see the doorknob with open eyes and a mouth, their eyes widen and they scream shocked too.

"Pipe down, I'm trying to sleep." It yawned and a annoyed and tired tone.

The three quickly approached it with curious and amazed looks on their faces. "How did you got so small?" Sora asks it.

The doorknob rolled it's eyes, it clearly wasn't going to escape these three. "No, you're simply too big." He answered Sora annoyed.

"It really does talk!" Suguru says surprised.

The doorknob yawned again, opening it's mouth, the three noticed a weird glow in his mouth but decided to ignore it.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob complained still tired.

"Oh! We're terribly sorry! Good morning, sir!" Nakami says while bowing to him.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknod said and it started to close it's eyes again.

"Wait! What do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked it in hopes to continue looking for the rabbit.

"For goodness sake...Why don't you try the bottle?" The doorknob tells them annoyed.

The three look at it confused.

"Over there." It signals to behind them annoyed, they look behind and see nothing.

"Is...Something supposed to be there?" Nakami questions.

Suddendly, a table with two drinks appears in the middle of the room, the three widen their eyes.

"This world is...Bizarre." Suguru says surprised.

"Thanks, door-" Sora started to say but as he turned around, he saw it was sleeping.

"Hehe, we should let him rest now." Nakami chuckled.

"And how do you suggest we follow the rabbit now?" Suguru asks.

"Like this!" Sora pushes the bed next to them into the wall, revealing a small entrance in the wall.

"Nice job, Sora!" Nakami says with a thumbs up and a wink, Sora grins at her.

"Can we stop wasting time? Let's go already." Suguru says as he picks up the blue bottle and drinks it.

Suguru puts down the bottle and makes some weird faces. "This tastes awful...And I got a weird feeling in my belly..." He says as he rubs it.

Suddendly, Suguru starts shining as a smoke bomb appears around him, surprising Sora and Nakami.

"Suguru?!" Nakami asks shocked and worried.

"What happened?!" They hear Suguru angrily ask, only his voice sounded...Higher.

After the smoke clears, they see Suguru...He shrunk down to the size of a mouse.

"Oh..." Nakami starts.

"My..." Sora continus.

"God..." The two finish.

"Hey! What happened?! How are you two so huge?!" Suguru angrily asks.

Sora and Nakami look at each other and fall down on the ground laughing histerically, Suguru crosses his arms with a extremely angry look on his face.

"After we find King Shuryo, I'm killing both of them." Suguru growled to himself.

"Sorry but seeing you like this is just-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nakami said while chuckling before she falls down laughing again.

Suguru groans until he sees a shadow covering him from behind, he turns around and sees Sora smirking at him.

"Fuck this..." Suguru groans.

Sora starts lightly poking him with his finger as he laughed. "Can't keep the tough guy act like this?" He teased.

Suguru get's fed up. "Hey! You two wanna laugh at me all day or you wanna focus on the mission?!" He asks, his voice full of frustration.

Sora and Nakami briefly stop laughing before looking at each other smirking.

"It was a rethorical question!" Suguru quickly screams before they answer.

Nakami sighs and places her hands in Sora's shoulder. "Alright, as much as I love making fun of Suguru." Suguru growls while Sora smirks at that part, Nakami's face having a hint of amusement. "I think we gotta focus on the mission." Nakami finishes.

Sora sighs as he drinks the blue bottle and shrinks down to Suguru's size, Nakami does the same, the three now very small.

"So we're all the same size now." Suguru says, still angry with the two.

"Looks like it." Nakami replies, not noticing his anger.

"Good." Suguru smirks.

Flash foward and now Sora and Nakami are on the ground beaten up while Suguru is angrily glaring at the two.

"THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT ME!" Suguru says while angrily shaking his fist.

"Hey! It's not like you've been the nicest either!" Sora angrily replies while glaring at him.

"I'm here on a mission! Not to be nice!" Suguru argues back, also glaring.

The two growl at each other before Nakami get's between them and pushes the two away from each other.

"Cut it out! Let's just go after that rabbit!" Nakami scolds the two with a angry tone in her voice.

Sora and Suguru growl at each other before saying "Fine!". Both with a angry tone.

Suddendly, several Heartless surround the three, they gasp before readying their weapons.

"They were just waiting until we were all small!" Suguru groaned while holding his bow.

"No time to talk! Let's go!" Sora said before he ran in and sliced a Heartless in half, a Soldier Heartless jumped at him and did a spinning kick but Nakami jumped in and stabbed him before it hit Sora, he gives her a thumbs up and she smiles at him, a Soldier Heartless jump at the two but Suguru shoots an arrow through it, they look at him and he gives them a cold stare in return, they roll their eyes before they go back to fighting.

Nakami dodges claw swings from a Soldier Heartless before blocking one with her katana, she pushes the Heartless away but it quickly grinds on the ground before doing a spinning kick towards her but Nakami rolls out of the way and dashes at it with her katana ready, she swings at it but he Heartless dodges it and swings it's claws at her again, Nakami barely dodges it before stabbing the Heartless from behind.

Suguru pulls out three arrows and shoot them at three Shadow Heartless in front of him, quickly killing them, behind him, a Soldier Heartless jumps at him and swings it's claws but Suguru notices it in time and jumps to avoid the attack, he pulls out an arrow to shoot at it but the Heartless closes the distance between them and jumps at Suguru, swinging it's claws at him again, Suguru then simply stabs it's head with the arrow killing it.

Sora rolls out of the way from a attack by a Soldier Heartless, he dodges several claw swings from it but fails to notice several Shadow Heartless appearing behind him, fortunely, he turns around just in time to see them jumping at him, he wastes no time and slicing them with his Keyblade before he quickly turns around to block another claw swing from the Soldier, the Heartless tries to overpower Sora but fails as Sora pushes him away and quickly points his Keyblade at it.

"FIRE!" He screams as a fireball is shot from the tip of the Keyblade, burning the Heartless.

The three gather together still holding their weapons ready.

"Are these all of them?" Nakami asks seriously.

"Yeah, I think so." Suguru replies while preparing a arrow.

Sora notices a Heartless behind the two but he quickly dashes towards it. "Look out!" He exclaims as he runs towards them while holding his Keyblade in battle position, Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen as they turn around and see the Heartless, Suguru prepares to shoot an arrow at it but Sora slices it before he has the chance, he turns around and places the Keyblade in his shoulder with a smirk.

"Not bad!" Nakami congratulates him with a thumbs up, he grins at her.

"Whatever, let's go." Suguru says as he turns around and walks away, Sora and Nakami groan and follow him.

The three then go through the entrance in the wall Sora revealed later, once they walk out of the tunnel, they see what looked like a Court with red and black Card Soldiers around, they see a younge blonde girl with a blue dress that looked a bit younger than them as well as a fat and ugly woman sitting in the judge position.

"That's one ugly woman." Sora whispers to Nakami.

"Yeah, I wonder who she is." Nakami whispers back.

"There's the rabbit." Suguru tells them as he spots the rabbit climbing stairs.

Once the White Rabbit got in the top, he breathed heavily from being tired and blew a trumpet. "Court is now in session!" He announced

"I'm on trial? But why?!" The girl asks in a mixture of annoyed and curious.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit announced again, ignoring the girl and gesturing to the woman.

Sora,Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen and their jaws dropped.

"SHE'S THE QUEEN?!" Sora and Nakami asked out loud, Suguru's eyes widened even more as he covered their mouths as the cards turned to them, the three smiled sheepishly, the cards then face front again.

"This girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it! And the reason is...Because I say so, that's why!" The Queen accused the girl, sounding more like a petulant child than a actual queen or judge.

"That is so unfair!" The girl tried to argue.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked the girl in a mocking tone while she pointed at the girl with a small wand with a red heart on the tip.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl argued back in a determined and assuredly tone, making the Queen glare at her and the White Rabbit to get worried. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" This time the girl was accusing the queen.

Big mistake.

"SILENCE!" The queen shouted loud enough to create a strong wind. "You dare defy me?!" She asked while slamming her fists against the table and glaring daggers at the girl.

Meanwhile, Sora,Suguru and Nakami watched the trial, Suguru had a uninterested look on his face, Nakami had a worried one while Sora had a indignant look.

"Guys, c'mon! We need to help her out!" He told Suguru and Nakami before he ran towards the trial but someone grabbed him before he went too far, he turned around thinking it'd be Suguru but was shocked to see that it was Nakami.

The girl sighed at him. "Look, Sora, I really wanna help her too but we're outsiders in this world and we can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds! It's against the rules." She told Sora, sounding dissapointed they can't help the girl.

Sora looked dissapointed at Nakami. "Rules? A innocent girl can have her head chopped off here! We're just gonna let that happen?!" Sora asked frustrated.

"We don't know if she's innocent and we're on a mission to find the king, not to go around helping others." Suguru bluntly told Sora making the boy glare at him.

"Nakami! You know we can't let that happen!" Sora tried to convince her.

Nakami looked to the ground upset. "I'm sorry, Sora." She apologized to him.

"The court finds the defendant...Guilty as charged!" The queen proclaimed as the girl gasped terrified and Sora's fist tightened and he glared at the queen. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." That part made Sora,Suguru and Nakami's eyes widen.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The queen announced as her Card Soldiers got ready and walked towards the girl. "No! No! Oh please!" The girl pleaded.

"With the Heartless around, we gotta come in!" Sora turned around and told Suguru and Nakami, the ninja nodded at him. "Hold it right there!" Sora shouted as they run past the cards.

"Who are you?! How dare you interfere my court?!" The queen questions them furiously.

Suguru noticed the cards had their weapons ready so he pulled out his bow and arrow while giving a challenging look to the cards.

"We know who the real culprit is!" Sora announces to the queen.

"Yes! And we can assure you it's not her!" Nakami back ups Sora.

"She's innocent and should be treated as such." Suguru also said, surprising Sora and Nakami.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" The queen asks them.

Sora,Suguru and Nakami sweat drop and look nervously around the court.

Alice was locked in a jail cell by one of the cards.

"We really should've looked for evidence first." Nakami facepalms with Sora and Suguru agreeing for once.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The queen ordered the three.

Suguru was about to head off but Sora grabbed his arm.

"We really should apologize to Alice for putting her in that situation." Sora suggested with Nakami nodding behind him.

Suguru looked at Alice in that cell and sighed. "Fine, make it quick." He said, making Sora and Nakami smile, the three walked towards her.

"Hey." Sora nervously introduced themselves as Nakami sheepishly rubbed her arm and Suguru looked to the side.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora pointed to himself.

"Suguru." Suguru calmly said.

"Name's Nakami." Nakami waved.

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice smiled at them, surprising the three.

"Wait, you're not mad at us?" Suguru asked.

"Oh no! Why would I be?" Alice asked them confused.

"I mean...We're kinda the reason you're locked there." Nakami says while scratching her cheek.

Alice giggled. "True, but that's because you tried to help me so I'm thankful for that and I'd take being here over losing my head." Alice joked, making Sora and Nakami chuckle while Suguru had a small smile.

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora curiously asked her.

"I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty the moment I took stand!" Alice replied annoyed.

"That's crazy!" Sora said, also annoyed.

"And unfair!" Suguru groans.

Nakami walks in closer to Alice. "Hey, sorry if it's personal but could you tell us where you're from?" She asks her.

Alice was about to answer but then she had a curious look on her face and started thinking. "Hmmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels...And I found myself here." She told the story to the three.

"So you're from another world!" Sora realized.

"That's funny. Maybe you need a ship then." Nakami deduced.

Suguru facepalms at what they just did.

"Wait, what do you mean "another world"?" Alice asks them while tilting her head.

Before the three have the chance to pathetically embarass themselves thinking of an excuse for their slip up, one of the cards spoke up. "Enough! The defendant will be silent!"

Sora,Suguru and Nakami felt relieved before they apologized to Alice and went on to collect evidence, they walked through a opening in one of the left walls of the court, they found themselves in a strange looking forest.

"What is this place?" Suguru asked while looking around.

"I don't know but something's...Bizarre." Nakami said in a suspecting tone.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked her.

"One thing they taught me in my Ninja clan was to be very aware of my surroundings and see things that normally can't be seen, I haven't really mastered it yet so I can't sense someone if they're far away but I can feel something's here near us, as if someone's watching us." Nakami explained to him.

After her words, they heard some strange sounds, the three quickly pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight, however, to their surprise what they saw was...A grinning cat head floating in front of them, the three gasped as the head was repeatedly dissapearing and appearing in different places of the forest before it appeared in a log next to the three, this time it had a cat's headless body standing on top of it, the body jumped off the head, grabbed it and placed it in the right place.

"Who are you?!" Suguru questioned it, being ready to shoot an arrow at the cat.

"Who, indeed?" Was the cat's non-answer, the three were about to argue back but his next line caught their curiosity. "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers but doesn't really tell." The cat replied, still with the same grin, the three rolled their eyes annoyed. "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lies in darkness."

"Quit speaking in riddles!" Nakami complained pointing her katana at him.

The cat didn't replied as he started dissapearing.

'Wait!" Sora called and reached his hand but it was too late, the three sighed.

"They've already left the forest, I won't tell which way." They heard the cat's voice said, though his body was no longer there. "There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." They waited for more info but the cat's voice no longer spoke.

"Should we trust him?" Nakami asks them.

Suddendly the cat appeared in front of them again. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat spoke with the same grin before dissapearing again.

"Nakami, is he still here?" Suguru asked her.

Nakami closed her eyes and placed her index and middle fingers near her forehead, Sora and Suguru waited to see if she could sense anyone near them.

"No, I can't sense him anymore so he's either far away or not here." She says as she opened her eyes.

The three then put their weapons away.

"So? You two think we should consider what he said?" Nakami asks.

"No, he's probably just a nutball." Sora replied.

"Everyone here on this world seems to be a nutball, he definetly seems to be the sanest one we've met so far, besides, it's the closest we've got to evidence that Alice's innocent." Suguru argued back.

Sora and Nakami were surprised by what he just said. "Okay, I don't get it! You've been nothing but a jerk ever since Traverse Town and wanted nothing but to find your king! Why are you so into this?!" Sora asked, his voice tone mixing frustration and curiosity.

Suguru glared at Sora. "Make no mistake, I'm not your friend and I'm not in this mission to help others, but that girl? She's innocent and I know that, I don't know if that crazy woman is serious about chopping her head off but I'm not about to let somone die for no reason." He replied, sounding dead serious and walked past Sora and Nakami, the two staring at him.

"Heh, who knew? He does has a nice side." Nakami joked with a grin.

Sora didn't laughed or grinned back at her as he stared at Suguru as he walked away.

"Suguru..." Sora whispered to himself before he and Nakami followed him to look for evidence proving Alice's innocence.

Unknown to the three, they were being watched by Manuke and Chijin, who were on the upper levels of the forest meaning they were far enough so Nakami couldn't sense their presence, Manuke had a very pissed off look on his face and was itching himself as he stare at them while Chijin looked still as a wall.

"I can't believe Kaihaku left us with the task to just watch these three pipsqueaks! We could kill them here and now and all our obstacles would be gone!" Manuke growled furiously but low enough so the three wouldn't hear them.

Chijin simply scratched his head, making Manuke growl even more. "And if that's not bad enough, she leaves me with HIM as a partner?! What kind of disrespect is this to me?!" He thinks to himself sounding extremely displeased with the situation.

Manuke then get's an idea as a wicked grin appears on his face, he turns around to Chijin as he did an evil chuckle. "You know, Kaihaku said we couldn't kill them...BUT she didn't said anything about the Heartless doing so, right?!" He asked Chijin, sounding extremely excited with the idea of killing Sora,Suguru and Nakami.

"Manuke really wants to defy Kaihaku's orders?" Chijin asked him.

"It's not...DEFYING! It's just...Interpreting them in a different way! I won't lay a hand on them!" He growls at Chijin before he turns around and sees the kids walking away. "But the Heartless will!" He does a extremely creepy grin as he snaps his fingers.

Suddendly, Sora,Suguru and Nakami were completely surrounded by Heartless, which included Shadows,Soldiers and Large Bodies.

"Where did they came from?!" Sora asked annoyed.

"Heartless can always be everywhere so always stay on your guard!" Suguru told as he ran forward and shot an electric arrow through a Shadow.

A Soldier jumped at Nakami but the Ninja jumped to the side and surrounded her katana with a fire aura before she stabbed it.

Sora rolled out of the way from a attack by a Shadow and blocked a claw swing from a Soldier from behind, he pushed it away and sliced it in half, he turned around and shot a fireball at the Shadow, burning it.

The three then grouped up as the Large Body stared at them.

"This one is tougher to take down, it's useless to attack it in front, aim for it's back." Suguru instructed as he prepared an arrow.

"Aim for the back, huh?" Sora wondered as he stared at the Heartless, he grinned in confidence. "I got a plan!" He told Suguru and Nakami as he ran towards the Heartless.

"Sora! What are you doing?!" Nakami questioned his action.

Suguru groaned. "Damn idiot!" He groaned to himself.

The two ran after Sora. "Okay! Just this time, I'm doing it your way!" Suguru said.

Sora grinned. "Just what I needed! Suguru, shoot an arrow at his belly!" He instructed.

"Did you even heard what I said before?! It'll do nothing!" Suguru asked him annoyed.

"Trust me on this!" Sora told him.

Suguru growled to himself as he stood in front of the Large Body, he pulled out three arrows and shot them at him, they simply deflected from his belly and annoyed the Heartless, it jumped which creates a shockwave on the ground, Suguru manages to jump far away to avoid it but the Heartless went after him, it swinged a punch at it but the boy dodged it and shot another arrow at his belly but, once again, it just deflected it.

"Our turn." Sora told Nakami, she smirked and nodded, knowing what his plan was.

Suguru once again dodged an attack by the Heartless but it eventually grabbed him, he groaned and prepared to shoot an arrow at it's head but suddendy it was blasted away by a fireball, making him drop Suguru, he looks behind and sees Nakami shot the fireball.

"You should've went for it's back." He told her in a serious tone.

"I'm sticking to the plan." Nakami shrugged, then she pushed Suguru out of the way as the Large Body rushed towards them.

"Where's Sora?!" Suguru angrily asked as he couldn't see the boy anywhere.

"Wait for it!" Nakami grinned.

The Large Body rushed at them again but Nakami grabbed Suguru before he could dodge.

"What are you doing?!" Suguru angrily asked her.

"Sticking to the plan!" Nakami replied.

As the Large Body got closer it was suddendly sliced from behind, making it stop charging towards the two, it turned around and Sora was behind it with a smirk on his face, he pointed the Keyblade forward.

"Now!" Sora screamed, Nakami grinned as she stood up and Suguru did the same, understanding his plan.

A blue aura surrounded Nakami's katana as she swung it forward, trapping the Large Body in ice.

"We won't have much time! Do it quickly!" Suguru screamed, Sora and Nakami nodded at him.

"FIRE!" Sora screamed as he shot a fireball at the Heartless. Nakami swung her sword forward as a red aura surrounded it, shooting a fireball it. Suguru pulled out three fire arrows and shot them towards the Heartless.

The three fire attacks hit the Heartless at once, causing a small explosion, once the smoke cleared, the Heartless was no longer there.

"AW YEAH!" Sora cheered as he spinned his Keyblade and placed it on his shoulder.

"All in a day's work!" Nakami swings her katana before she smirks while pointing forward.

"Hmph." Suguru places his bow in his back and crosses his arms.

The three walk closer to each other.

"Nice plan, Sora!" Nakami congratulates him as he grins and rubs his nose. "So, anything to say about his plan, Suguru?" Nakami smirked at him, Sora crosses his arms, also with a smirk.

Suguru just turned around and crossed his arms. "I'll admit, it was better than I expected."

Sora shrugged. "I'll take it."

"Now let's go, we still have to find evidence that Alice's innocent!" Suguru told the two as they walked away.

Despite his plan failing, Manuke was grinning like a madman.

"Chijin is confused, Manuke's stupid plan failet yet Manuke's happy?" Chijin asked him while tilting his head.

"Idiot plan my ass! It was brilliant! And it didn't failed! It was a success!" He growled to Chijin.

"They defeated the Heartless." Chijin pointed out.

"Yes! And in doing so they also showed me how they fight! And I recorded everything...HERE!" He announced as he pulled out a projector and pressed a button, showing a hologram of the fight. "Now I'll show this to Kaihaku and prove to her I'm much more valuable than Denki and especially Kuruoshi!" Manuke started to chuckle evily.

* * *

_My longest chapter yet and I'm hoping you all enjoyed it! And finally the trip to the Disney worlds started! Kept you guys waiting, huh? I really hope I can capture the magic of playing the games with this fanfic so please let me know how well I'm doing, feedback is always appreciated._


	10. Looking for Evidences

_First of all, I'm REAL sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out, writer's block hit me like a truck for this chapter and I spent a lot of days having no idea how to write this part of the game, I really hope you all enjoy what I came up with and that the wait is worth it._

* * *

Manuke and Chijin were walking the corridors of Kaihaku's palace, Manuke had the creepiest grin in his face while Chijin's expression wasn't noticeable due to his hair covering his eyes as always.

"Ihihihihi...Ehehehehe..AHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe this! With this data of their fighting style, Kaihaku will no doubt give us bigger missions than just watching these pipsqueaks!" Manuke boasted to himself as he stared at the projector with his eyes widen and with a grin that made him look like a madman.

"Crazy." Chijin said under his breathe but Manuke heard it, he growled and pulled Chijin's closer to him.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?!" He furiously asked him while growling and gritting his teeth, Chijin just pushed him away.

"Crazy." He simply answered while pointing at Manuke, making him growl even harder at him.

"OH YEAH?! Well, we'll see who's the crazy one after I show this to Kaihaku!" He exclaimed while pointing at the projector, he turns around and opens the door to enter Kaihaku's chamber.

"Hello, my mistress!" Manuke greeted before he was blasted away, he looked to see who did it and was scared shitless by what he saw.

Kaihaku was sitting in her throne, she had a angry look on her face and her left hand had smoke coming out of it from the blast she shot at him.

Manuke was about to ask her something but then a dark glow appeared around him and he suddendly flew towards Kaihaku, stopping when he was near her.

"W-What did I do, mistress?" Manuke asked her shocked.

Kaihaku didn't replied and instead she turned her head to the left which sends Manuke flying to that side, crashing on the wall, she stands up and walks towards him, giving him a stare that can be summed up as cold anger.

"What was your mission, Manuke?" She asked him a calm tone but Manuke knew she was anything but, he started stammering and before he could actually reply, the dark glow surrounded him again as Kaihaku threw him on the ground before she sit on her throne again.

"My mistress! Please, let me explain!" Manuke begged while raising his hands and looking at Kaihaku with a scared look on his face.

Kaihaku stared at him for some seconds before she leaned her head on right hand. "Explain yourself." She told Manuke.

"Y-Yes! Thank you! Look, I know my mission was to observe them but what I did can be used to our advantage! Look at this!" He started saying before he pulled out the projector and gave it to her, she turned it on, playing the hologram of them fighting, Kaihaku raised an eyebrow at that, giving Manuke hopes she'd like the plan. "L-Look! We now have ways to know how they fight but they don't even know about us yet!" He continued to explain.

Kaihaku raised her left hand and snapped her fingers, Manuke closed his eyes, scared of what'd happen to him but then he just felt his injuries from being thrown around by her being healed.

"Looks like I misjudged you, Manuke." Kaihaku told him with a evil smile, he smirked.

"Thank you, my mistress." He thanked her and stared at her for some seconds, waiting for his new role.

"Well? Anything else?" She asked him.

Manuke's eyes widened. "W-Well, since I came with such important information, I thought another role could be a fitting reward." He told her, carefully trying to hide his dissapointment.

"I would assume so...But since you got such a valuable information in that area, then you'll have the same role." She told him.

"B-But I-" He began to say. "And that's an order." Kaihaku quickly shut him up.

Manuke closed his fists but he simply bowed to her. "Y-Yes, my mistress." He stood up and walked out of the room where Chijin was waiting for him.

"What's your new role?" Chijin asked him, not having heard the conversation inside the chamber, Manuke glared and growled at him before shooting a electric blast, knocking him away.

* * *

Sora, Suguru and Nakami now were in the room with the doorknob again.

"Alright, guys, we need to find enough evidence that Alice is innocent, we know the actual culprits are the Heartless so let's start looking!" Sora says as he slams his fist against his palm.

"Wait, who made you leader?" Suguru asked him while raising his eyebrow.

"I'm the one with the Keyblade aren't I?" Sora replies with a grin, making Suguru just glare at him.

"You're just a inexperienced kid!" Suguru growled at him.

"You're the same age as me!" Sora argued back.

"Yeah but unlike you I actually know how to strategize!" Suguru growled.

Nakami puts her katana between the two, their eyes widen as they stare at her, she was glaring at the two.

"Knock it off, right now!" She tells them in a serious tone.

"Nakami, listen here-" Suguru started to tell her.

"No, YOU listen here! I'm tired of hearing you two arguing over everything! You may not like each other but we're together on this! And if you two keep wasting time arguing like this then we'll never accomplish anything! You two don't want to be friends?! Fine, it doesn't matter! But we're teammates! And if we want to succeed in our mission then we have to work together, It's not a matter of what we want, it's a matter of what we must do!" She angrily tells them, still with her katana pointed at them.

Sora and Suguru looked at her shocked before they glared at each other, they sighed and shook hands.

"Truce?" Sora ask him.

"Truce." Suguru replies.

Nakami smiles as she sheathed her katana. "Alright, now let's go back to finding evidence for Alice." She walks away, Sora and Suguru following her.

"Where do you guys think we'll find any evidence?" Sora asks them.

Suguru noticed a pink box close to the fireplace.

"Hey, was this there before?" He asks the two, Sora and Nakami look to where he was pointing.

"I don't think so. Think it might have any evidence there?" Sora asks

"Doesn't hurt looking." Nakami says, the three then go to that place and stare at the pink box for some seconds.

"Sora, use the Keyblade." Suguru instructs.

Sora looks at him confused. "What for?"

"The Keyblade can open any kind of locks, I don't see any other way to open this box, so we gotta use it." Suguru explains.

Sora nods and summons his Keyblade, he taps the top of the box and it opens, but they find it empty.

"Huh?! It's empty?!" Suguru groans angrily.

Suddendly, the three notice a horrible stentch and all pinch their noses with groans.

"What's horrible stentch is this?!" Nakami groans.

"Smells like someone died!" Sora groaned.

"Wait, you two, I think this is Heartless stench!" Suguru realizes, making Sora and Nakami stare at him dumbfounded.

"You know what Heartless stench smells like?" Sora asks him shocked.

Suguru groans at him. "My point is that this is one of the evidence we need to prove Alice's innocent!"

Sora and Nakami keep staring at him.

"Don't change the subject, you owe us some explanations." Nakami tells him.

Suguru sighed and facepalmed. "Look, I studied the Heartless, okay? You have to know the enemy!" He justifies himself.

Sora and Nakami just keep staring.

"We'll continue this conversation later, right now let's look for more evidence!" Sora says, Nakami smirks and nods as the two run off.

"They'll never let me forget that." Suguru groans and follows them.

* * *

Without the group noticing, Manuke and Chijin were watching them through a portal in another area, Manuke was growling with veins popping in his head.

"Why so angry?" Chijin stupidly asked him.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE ANGRY?!" Manuke growled while glaring at him. "Not only am I still stuck with you in this shitty position but we need to capture that princess without letting that dumbass queen know we're here and if they prove she's innocent then we can't fuckin' do that!" He continued to growl.

"Then we need to find a way to do that." Was Chijin's suggestion.

"Oh, YA THINK?!" Manuke growls before facepalming. "We're gonna need that wimpy girl to help us!"

"Sumire?" Chijin asks him.

"I KNOW HER NAME!" He screams angrily at him.

"Then why call her wimpy girl?" Chijin asks while tilting his head.

Manuke growls gibberish while glaring daggers at Chijin, he then snaps his finger and a dark aura sounds him and Chijin before teleporting them to the Underworld, there they find Hades watching Riku, Kenshi and Sumire fighting against Heartless.

"Hey! Fire head!" Manuke calls out.

Hades turns around and sees them, his face turns into a annoyed glare. "Oh, it's you two...To what do I owe the displeasure of having you two here?" He asks them in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

"Hey! We ain't happy either! But we need to borrow one of the kids!" Manuke angrily tells him.

"Sure, ain't my problem, which one?" Hades asks.

"The wimpy girl." Manuke replies.

Hades snaps his fingers and Sumire is teleported to the area the three were in.

"H-Huh?! What's going on?!" Sumire asked, both shocked and scared.

Manuke grabs her and pulls her close.

"You're coming with us! We'll need your help with the mission!" He tells her while glaring at her, Sumire had a scared look on her face so she just nodded.

"W-What do you need me for?" She asked while shaking.

"I'll tell you what I don't need you for! TO MAKE STUPID QUESTIONS! Now shut up and do what I tell you! UNDERSTOOD?!" Manuke growled at her.

Sumire took a few steps back, she looked close to tears but just nodded in response.

"GOOD! Now I got two dead weight with me but if I don't accomplish this mission then Kaihaku will kill me!" Manuke growled before he snapped his fingers and teleported him, Chijin and Sumire out of the Underworld.

"Where did they took her?" Hades heard a voice ask, he looked back to the arena and saw it was Riku that asked.

"Doesn't concern you does it, white hair? Now go back to fighting!" He smirked, Riku glared at him before he returned to fighting the Heartless with a groan.

* * *

Sora, Suguru and Nakami were now in the forest where they met the Cheshire Cat, all three looking for more evidence of Alice's innocence in different places.

"Hey, Sora, this is something I've been wanting to ask but have you ever tought about naming your Keyblade?" Nakami asked the boy?

"Huh? What for?" Sora asked her.

"Well, there used to be a lot of Keyblade wielders in the past, so I think you giving yours a name would make it more unique, don't you think?" Nakami asked him.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and looked at it for some seconds, he smiled at Nakami. "You're right, I think I'll give it a name."

Suguru rolled his eyes at the two's talk but decided to not interrupt it.

"So, what will you name it?" Nakami asked him.

"Kingdom Key." Sora replied.

"Kingdom Key? I like it! It's a good name!" Nakami replied, giving him a thumbs up, Sora grins at her.

Suguru noticed another pink box on the ground.

"You two, check this out." Suguru called them, Sora and Nakami went to the place.

"Is that another one of those boxes?" Nakami asked.

Sora went to open it but Suguru grabbed his arm.

"We don't know if there's more evidence inside, for all we know there could be a Heartles." Suguru warns him.

"Hey, we won't know until we open it, right? And whatever's inside there, we can handle it!" Sora answers with a grin.

Suguru was going to argue back but he saw Nakami glaring at him, so he sighed. "Fine, do it your way."

Sora nodded and opened the box. "It's footprints!" He said, Suguru and Nakami went to look at it.

"Heartless footprints!" Nakami added, she and Sora high fived.

"Then that means we're on the right track!" Suguru said.

Sora and Nakami nod, the Ninja then notices another pink box in top of one of the lotus flowers in the forest.

"And I just found another one." She smirked, Sora and Suguru looked at it and the three ran towards the box, suddendly, a horde of Shadow Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Are you kidding?!" Nakami groaned as she unsheathed her katana, Sora summoned his Keyblade and Suguru readied his bow and arrow.

The Heartless jumped at them but Suguru pulled out three arrows and managed to shoot through them, the remaining ones sliced their claws at them but the three jumped away in time.

"We'll get the evidence later, now let's focus on getting rid of these!" Suguru exclaimed before he stabbed another Heartless in it's face.

"Hey, Sora, up for a fire and ice combo?" Nakami asked Sora with a smirk.

Sora smirked back and nodded at her, the two stood back to back, a blue aura surrounded Nakami's katana as she pointed upwards, a giant snowflake appeared above her katana which caused a snowstorm, freezing the Heartless.

"My turn now!" Sora spinned his Keyblade before he pointed at the frozen Heartless, shooting a powerful fireball at them, causing a explosion.

"Nice going!" Nakami smirked as she tapped Sora's back, he grinned at her.

"Quit talking and start acting!" Suguru said as he shot arrows through another group of Heartless, Sora and Nakami nodded at each other before slicing several Heartless while dashing towards Suguru, the three stand back to back while surrounded by more Heartless.

Suguru pulled out more arrows and shoots through the Heartless, Nakami dashed at them and sliced them in half, Sora blocked a claw swing from one of them before pushing it a way and stabbing it.

Despite the three's efforts in killing them, more and more just kept coming and they didn't showed any sign of stopping.

"How much more of them are left?!" Nakami said as she sliced one in half and stabbing one in the head.

"I don't know, there's just too many of them!" Suguru dodged a claw swing from one before stabbing it with an arrow.

"We don't have all day to keep fighting them!" Sora rolled out of the way from a Shadow before shooting a fireball at it.

* * *

From above, Manuke, Chijin and Sumire were watching as they fight the Heartless, Manuke having a sinister grin in his face.

"So, what's the plan?" Chijin asked.

"The plan, my dimwitted friend, it's to keep them busy for enough time so they cannot gather the evidence and we can capture the princess!" Manuke explains in a smug and boastful tone.

"And how do we do that?" Chijin asked again.

"Oh! Such a great question! If only we had someone with super speed! Someone fast enough to capture the princess without being seen!" Manuke sarcastically said while doing over the top poses.

Sumire's eyes widen at what he said.

"But we do, we have Sumire." Chijin said, oblivious to Manuke's sarcasm, making Manuke stare unamused at him.

"Y-You want me to capture her?" Sumire said, sounding nervous.

"No, I want big fat idiot here to do it, OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO CAPTURE HER!" Manuke screamed at her face.

"B-But, I don't think I'm fast enough! I'll be seen and then they might kill me!" Sumire expressed her concern for the plan.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Manuke smirked.

Sumire took a few steps back, she looked at Manuke and Chijin while they stared at her, Manuke having a creepy smile, she took a deep breath and stared back at them.

"No." She told them.

Manuke's smile dropped as he looked at them surprised and angry at once.

"What...Did you said?" He asked her.

"I said no! It won't work! I won't be fast enough to do that!" She explained it to them.

Manuke glared furiously at her. "LISTEN HERE, GIRLY! I didn't brought you here for you to talk back to me! I brought you here for you to follow my orders!"

The man then shot an electric blast at her, Sumire's eyes widen in fear as the blast knocked her against a wall, she coughed in pain as she tried to stand up.

"I think it's about time for you to learn what happens when you say no to your superior's orders." Manuke said while looking at Sumire with a uncanny grin.

* * *

Nakami slices another Heartless in half but without her noticing, another one jumps at her from behind, fortunely, Suguru manages to shoot it with an arrow, Sora then stabs another Heartless through it's chest.

"Ugh! Let's just grab the evidence and get out of here! This clearly isn't going to end!" Nakami suggests while still fighting the Heartless.

"It has to be one of you two, I have the best range so I can shoot any Heartless that try to attack from above!" Suguru exclaims before he shoots more Heartless.

"Nakami, you're the most agile of us, it has to be you!" Sora says while he rolls out of the way of a claw swing and stabs the Heartless through it's head.

"I'm on it! Suguru, cover me!" Nakami exclaims as she jumps in the lotus flowers and starts jumping towards the pink chest.

Suguru nods and keeps his aim close to Nakami, waiting for any Heartless to appear near her.

"I'll take care of the Heartless down here then!" Sora says with a grin while he rubs his nose, he then dashes towards the Heartless on the ground.

Nakami continues to make her way towards the pink box, Suguru notices a Heartless appearing behind her so he quickly shoots an arrow through it, he keeps his eye open for more, unfortunely, he didn't noticed a Heartless approaching him from behind, thankfully, Sora was faster and managed to kill the Heartless before it reached Suguru.

After some time of this, Nakami reaches the box and grabs it. "Got it! C'mon! Let's get out of here!" She says as she jumps to the ground and runs off, Sora and Suguru quickly follow her, they notice the swarm of Heartless following them, Suguru then stops and pulls out five arrows.

"Stay back!" He exclaims as he shoots the five electrical arrows on the ground, creating an electric barrier between the three and the Heartless.

"Woah!" Sora says, amazed at what he did.

"It'll slow them down but not hold them forever, let's go!" Suguru says and the three run off the Lotus Forest.

* * *

Sumire was lifted from the ground by Chijin, who was choking her, while his hair covered his eyes, he had a emotionless look on his face and no concern for her pain in the slightest.

"Did you said NO TO MY ORDERS?!" Manuke angrily asked the girl.

Sumire tried to reply but the pain of being chocked kept her from doing so.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Chijin, let the useless crap go." Manuke ordered his partnert.

Chijin let her go and Sumire fell on the ground, she gasped for air but before she could stand up, Manuke stepped on her head.

"I ORDERED you to enter Alice's cage and bring her to me! With your speed, you'll enter there unnoticed, GOT IT?!" He asked her while stepping harder on her.

Sumire screamed in pain while struggling not to cry.

"I asked...GOT IT?!" Manuke asked again while stepping harder.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Sumire answered him while holding back her tears.

Manuke smirked and kicked her away. "Good, now let's get going." He said as he and Chijin walked away.

* * *

Sora, Suguru and Nakami now were back in the room with the doorknob, Nakami was holding the pink box on her hands.

"So, what's in it?" Sora asks her.

"Let's find out." Nakami answers as she opens the box, they find a black antenna inside of it.

"That's it?! It's just some antenna!" Nakami growled as she held it.

"Wait, doesn't it look familiar?" Suguru asked her.

Sora and Nakami looked at him confused before they looked closer to the antenna, their eyes widened once they realized it.

"It's a Heartless antenna!" They exclaimed it with a grin.

"Meaning even more evidence!" Suguru smirked.

"Where do you think there would be more?" Sora asked him.

"That...I don't know." Suguru sighed while lowering his head, Sora and Nakami also lowering their heads dissapointed.

Sora then noticed something in another side of the room, he looked at it confused, so he decided to look at it more carefully and he noticed another pink box.

"Guys, I found another one!" He smirked while pointing at it, Suguru and Nakami looked at where he was pointing, both also seeing the box.

"Nice find, Sora!" Nakami congratulated him, the three then made their way to the box, when they opened it, they found claw marks inside of it.

"Claw marks, they have to be from Heartless." Suguru deduced by looking at it.

"I'd say we have enough evidence for now, let's go back to that crazy queen and save Alice!" Nakami said.

They hear a strange noise and see that the Cheshire Cat showed up on top of the faucet on the right side of the wall.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The cat congratulated them.

"Now we can save Alice." Sora said confidently while rubbing his nose with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat was quick to tell them.

"What?" Nakami raised an eyebrow.

"She may be innocent, but what about the three of you?" He asked them again.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Y'know, I'm starting to get real tired of your riddles." Suguru groaned at him.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." The cat told Sora while ignoring Suguru.

Suddendly a blue aura appeared around Sora, surprising him and making Suguru and Nakami take some steps back, also surprised, the aura quickly vanished.

"W-What happened?" Sora asked surprised.

"Point your Keyblade forward and yell something ice related." The cat simply answered, Sora was confused but did what he told.

"Deep freeze!" Sora screams, suddendly three ice snowflakes were shot from his Keyblade and hit the wall, freezing the parts they hit, Sora's eyes widen in surprise.

"Woah!" Nakami exclaims, Suguru, however, just groans.

The cat stands up. "Use that magic well." He told before dissapearing again.

Sora was grinning at the Keyblade, Nakami ruffled his hair.

"Now we both control fire and ice!" She smirks, Sora grins at her and the two fist bump.

"Quit wasting time! Let's go!" Suguru exclaims as he jumps off the piece of wood they were in, Sora and Nakami roll their eyes and follow him.

* * *

Sora,Suguru and Nakami were now back to the court, they talk with one of the red cards.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The card asks them.

"Yes." Sora replies, Suguru and Nakami also nodding behind him.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." The card tells them.

Sora was now in the middle of the courtroom with Suguru and Nakami standing in the right side, Suguru had his arms crossed while Nakami had her hands in her hips.

"Now show me what you found." The queen said

The three put their evidence in front of the queen.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." The queen said, making Sora, Suguru and Nakami roll their eyes.

"Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The queen screamed, the cards then placed her evidence along with Sora, Suguru and Nakami's.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence!" The queen decided.

Sora, Suguru and Nakami's eyes widened and their chins dropped at what she said.

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it?!" Sora objected.

"That's not fair!" Suguru supported him.

"Yeah, you can't just decide that!" Nakami added.

"YOU DARE OBJECT?! THEN YOU ALL WILL LOSE YOUR HEADS AS WELL!" The queen screamed, making the three cringe.

"Guess there's no arguing with her..." Sora sighed before he decided to just test his luck and pick the right evidence.

He stared at all the boxes before he sighed and pointed at one of them.

"Are you certain?! No second chances!" The queen exclaimed.

Sora sighed and nodded. "I'm sure." He said, sounding determined.

The box opened which opened, sending a picture flying, it floated down to Sora's hand, he stared at it, the Queen, the Cards, Suguru and Nakami looked at him, curious to see who was in the picture.

Sora smirked and held the picture upwards, it was a picture of a Shadow Heartless.

"Talk about lucky!" Sora screamed with excitement.

"Oh yeah!" Nakami beamed.

"Nice!" Suguru smirked.

"What in the world is that?!" The Queen angrily asked them.

"Your evidence! Alice's innocent!" Sora replied to her with a smirk on his face.

The Queen's face turned red as she growled at the boy, he simply put his hands behind his head.

"Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29! Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" She screamed at them.

"That's not how law works at all!" Suguru protested angrily.

"What a crazy bitch!" Nakami groaned.

"Seize them at once!" The Queen ordered.

Suddendly, the court vanished, turning the area into a battleground, a Crank Tower appeared in the middle as a Card ran towards it and spinned it's handle, making a courtain cover Alice's cage and lowering it to higher levels.

Suguru and Nakami reunited with Sora in the middle of the battleground as all three held their weapons ready.

"All this time looking for evidence for nothing!" Suguru groaned.

"Should've known it'd end like this, this queen is crazy!" Nakami agreed with him.

"Let's focus on saving Alice now! Then we get out of here!" Sora told the two, they both nodded as they dashed at the Cards, who also had their weapons out.

"Get them you fools!" The Queen screamed as the Cards dashed at the three.

One of the Heart Cards swung it's pole arm at Suguru but the archer dodged it and shot an exploding arrow at it, blowing it away.

"Get them you fools!"

Nakami jumped away from a Spade Card, who was swinging it's axe at her, she jumped from a wall, landed behind the Card and sliced it in half.

"Get them you fools!"

Sora blocked an attack from a Heart Card's pole arm, he noticed a Spade Card dashing towards him with it's axe ready, he smirked and pushed the Heart Card away before turning around and pointing his Keyblade towards the Spade Card.

"Get them you fools!"

"Deep freeze!" He screamed, shooting a ice blast at the card, freezing it, he turned around and blocked another attack from a Heart Card before he stabbed it with his Keyblade.

"Get them you fools!"

Suguru ducked to avoid a swing from a Heart Card's pole arm before he pulled out an arrow and shot through it.

"Get them you fools!"

Nakami slided down behind a Spade Card as it swung it's axe at her, she then stabbed it from behind with her katana.

"Get them you fools!"

Sora rolled out of the way as a Spade Card brought down it's axe at him before he shot a fire blast at the Card, burning it.

"Get them you fools!"

"Get them you fools!"

"Get them you fools!"

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!"

A vein popped in Suguru's head, he growled at the queen and aimed an arrow at her.

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" He screamed as he shot an explosive arrow at her, the explosion knocks her upside-down, revealing her heart shaped panties, the Cards stop fighting to laugh at it, Sora and Nakami also finding it funny.

"Thanks for that, she was starting to annoy me." Nakami told Suguru.

"Join the club, she's been annoying me all day." Sora said while chuckling.

The Queen then returned to her position as the Cards quickly stopped laughing and returned to attacking the trio.

"They'll just keep coming! You got any strategy, Suguru?!" Nakami asked while fighting the Cards.

"I have one, Sora, I hate to admit it but you have the Keyblade, so your attacks will have more strenght in it than mine's or Nakami's, we need you to destroy the Crank Tower, me and Nakami will cover you while you do it!" Suguru instructed Sora.

"Leave it to me!" Sora nodded, he ran towards the tower but a Spade Card got in his way and prepared to swing it's axe at the boy but an arrow from Suguru was shot through it before it had the chance, Nakami then shot a ice blast at the card, freezing it.

Sora turned to the two and gave them a thumbs up before he continued to run towards the tower, he swung his Keyblade at it and brought it down with a powerful attack, completely destroying it.

With the tower destroyed, Alice's cage was dropped back into the ground, grabbing the attention of everyone, both sides stopped fighting to look at the cage, but after the courtains opened, what they saw surprised everyone.

Alice was gone.


	11. Apology

_**(Sighs)**_ First things first, I'm _really_ sorry for the lack of updates, school and personal life are driving me _crazy_, I barely have time to sit down and write and when I do have time, I either get hit with a _major_ writer's block because I either have no ideas on what to write or I'm far too tired to actually write anything. I can't promise when I'll be able to return writing but I felt you guys should have a explanation on why the next chapter is taking so long and this explanation is _long_ overdue, I apologize for that.


	12. The First Real Heartless Fight

_**FINALLY I'M BACK! Phew, kept you waiting, huh? Well, like I said before, I'm sorry for how long it took, the past few months have been hell on earth for me and I had to dedicate some small parts of my time to working on the fanfic, I really hope that this is all worth the wait and I also hope the next days will be easier for me so I can have more time to write this and thank you all for being so patient with me. Now, without further ado, let's start this new chapter**_

* * *

Sora,Suguru and Nakami stared shocked and wide eyed at Alice's empty cage.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Suguru deduced.

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The queen ordered the cards.

Following their queen's orders, the cards started running around looking for Alice, the three kids, however, kept looking at her cage.

"Who could've took her?" Nakami asked the other two but before they could answer...

"Now see what you've done?! Now I'll have to order my troops to find her so I can cut off her head for her crime!" The queen started ranting.

Sora, Suguru and Nakami stared at the queen, looking both unamused and annoyed.

"How is this our fault? We were right before her fighting her cards...?" Nakami sweat dropped.

"You really wanna try to understand her logic?" Sora rhetorically asked her.

"Point taken..." Nakami groaned.

Suguru just facepalmed in frustration.

Sora then approaches the queen and does his best forced smile and tries his best to sound nice. "Look, ms. Queen, clearly we've gotten in the way of your tribunal, so how do you say we redeem ourselves by being the ones to find Alice?" He asked her, it looked like saying that made him puke inside.

The queen stared at them, as if she was actually considering it, until she slammed her fist in the table.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?!" She angrily asks them.

"A big one." Nakami quietly whispers to herself, Suguru hears it and actually smirks at that.

"You?! A fool?! Never would I think that my queen!" Sora continued to lie, he looked even closer to puke with each word. "All I'm asking is that you trust us to find Alice so we can redeem ourselves for getting in our way! I'm sure a wise queen such as yourself will make the right decision!"

Suguru and Nakami now looked close to puking themselves.

The queen continued to stare at them, her look of anger vanishes as she points forward. "Fine then! Bring me Alice and I'll consider you forgiven for your crimes!"

"You won't regret this decision, my queen!" Sora said as bowing to her, before he, Suguru and Nakami ran off to the Lotus Forest.

* * *

Sumire was on her knees breathing heavily with Alice being at Manuke and Chijin's mercy, the fat one holding her so she won't run away.

"I've...Never...Ran...So fast before..." Sumire said to herself between her heavy breathing.

Flashback to Sora, Suguru and Nakami's fight with the Card Soldiers happen, showing that during the fight, Sumire ran in the area and took Alice out of the cage, doing so fast enough she couldn't be seen by them or the Queen, doing so however, left her completely drained, she looked at Alice and noticed how she looked so scared from Manuke and Chijin.

"D-Darn it...I got her in this situation, I gotta do something about it..." Sumire thinks to herself.

Manuke chuckles while staring at Alice in a threatening manner, she wanted to run away but was unable to due to Chijin's strong grip and, while his face couldn't be seen, the girl's fear meant nothing to him.

"So, you're one of the Princesses of Heart that mistress Kaihaku needs, huh?" Manuke smirks at Alice while looking down at her.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't know any-" Alice started but Chijin tightened his grip on her, almost breaking her spine, making the poor girl scream in pain and fear, Sumire's eyes widened at the sight.

"You don't get to talk, darling." Manuke smirks at her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Alice cries, still in pain from Chijin's iron grip.

Manuke stares at the girl in pain before he does a sinister laugh and slowly walks towards her.

"I'll tell you what I want soon enough, before that, why don't we have some fun?" He grins while a electric aura appears around his hand, Alice screams in fear as Sumire gasped horrified.

"We need her alive!" Sumire screamed in concern for the younger girl, this get's the attention of Manuke and Chijin as they stare at her. "G-Great...Now I have their attention..." She thinks to herself.

Manuke growls at her while walking towards her. "ARE YOU ORDERING ME AROUND?!" He questions while glaring at Sumire, she takes a few steps back, scared.

"N-No! But Lady Kaihaku will need all the Princesses alive for her plan!" She quickly explains herself, as scared as she was of Manuke and Chijin, she knew she had a better chance to survive their abuse than Alice did.

Manuke was about to punch her in the face for that before he considered what she said, he growled angrily as the electric aura on his hand vanished. "Hate to admit it but the little shit is right...Chijin, let her go." He said in a angry and annoyed tone, Chijin drops Alice on the ground and walks towards Manuke.

"Let's report back to Kaihaku." Manuke growls as he and Chijin walk away, leaving Sumire and Alice.

"You okay?" Sumire quietly whispers to the blonde girl, Alice stares scared at her and shakes her head no while crying. "I know...Sorry, I never wanted to drag you into this..." Sumire apologized to her, Alice looked at her with a fearful face. "What am I supposed to do?! I can't do anything to protect her from Manuke and Chijin, especially with how tired I am!...But...I just don't want to make this situation worse for her." Sumire thought to herself while staring at Alice, she then sighed and faked a determined expression. "I'll...I'll keep you safe." She told Alice, sounding as confident as she could. Alice believed what Sumire said and nodded at her, Sumire, however, was just feeling nervous about this whole situation.

Manuke opens a dark corridor, showing Kaihaku on the other side, him and Chijin bow down to her.

"My mistress, we have made some significant progress on the mission, the Princess of Heart has been kidnapped." Manuke told her as he showed Alice to her, Kaihaku's face shifted to a creepy smile.

"Excellent work, Manuke and Chijin, now I'll assume that the Keybearer and his friends are looking for her, aren't they?" She asked Manuke.

"Uh...Y-Yes, they're probably looking for her so I'll assume we should take her to you now?" He asked her.

"No, stay there and continue to keep an eye on them, maybe you'll be able to capture more important data." She ordered.

Manuke's eyes widened in shock at that. "B-But...Mistress Kaihaku, I-!" He started before Kaihaku quickly shut him up.

"That's an order." She said.

Manuke looked at her shocked before he sighed and nodded at her, she smiled and closed the corridor.

Manuke growled impatiently at her orders. "I don't get Kaihaku's orders, why do I gotta just watch them?! It'd be easier to just kill them or at least just give her the damn princess!"

"Then do it." Chijin suggested, still with his simpleton voice, making a vein pop in Manuke's head as he glared at the fat man.

"Did you sacrificed your brain cells for body fat or some shit like that?! You know damn well that I can't kill them!" Manuke angrily asked him.

"Why? Manuke weak?" Chijin asked him again, Manuke then pointed at him while growling and with an electric aura around him.

"Never call me weak again, fatass!" He threatened him, but Chijin just slapped his hand away.

"Don't ever call me fat!" Chijin growled at Manuke as the two glared at each other.

Sumire held Alice tightly, trying her best to gather enough energy so she could run away with her in case a fight broke out, she was beyond scared with this situation and she was thankful Alice was behind her so she couldn't see the terrified expression on her face, she had to think of something to defuse the situation but anything she'd say would just get them even more angry...Except if she...

"How about if we send another Heartless to test them?" She suggested, the two stared at her with an expression that was a mix of disgust and anger.

"What the fuck did you just said...?" Manuke growled at her while approaching her, an electrical aura still around him.

"I mean like you did before! But this time we send in a stronger Heartless just to test them and so we can get more data on them!" She tried to explain but he didn't slowed down and the electrical aura seemed to just get bigger and stronger, she also felt Alice getting scared of the situation, she knew what she had to do. "I'll take the blame if it goes wrong!" She screamed with her eyes closed, when she opened them, Manuke had stopped and the electrical aura was no longer around him and he had a creepy smirk on his face.

"Oh, I like the sound of that..." He grinned. "Alright, we'll go with your idea." He chuckled as he turned around and walked away, Sumire just sighed in relief as now Alice was safe.

Manuke stopped next to Chijin, still with a creepy grin on his face. "Manuke really going with Sumire's idea?" Chijin asked him.

Manuke just laughed at that, before staring at Chijin with a smirk. "I don't give a shit about her plan, as long as it fails or has any negative repercussion on Kaihaku's plan then we'll be seeing her pay for that mistake instead of us, just the possibility of that happening awakens my curiosity!" He smirks while doing a creepy chuckle.

Chijin also starts thinking about Sumire suffering the consequences for failing Kaihaku and a creepy smile appears on his face, Manuke smirks at that.

"I see you know what I'm talking about! And luckily I know just the right Heartless to send after them!" Manuke said in a confident and smug tone.

Unknown to them however, the Cheshire Cat had heard their entire plan from afar, his grin only growing wider at it.

* * *

Once in the Lotus Forest, Sora, Suguru and Nakami looked around the area.

"You think she'll hear us here?" Nakami asks them.

"I don't think so, that tunnel goes a long way." Suguru replied.

"In that case." Nakami said before she and Sora fell on the ground laughing, Suguru also started laughing, though not as much.

"Remind me to get you an oscar later." Nakami teased as she playfully shoved Sora, he grinned and hugged her from behind.

Suguru chuckled before he turned serious again. "Look, as funny as that was, we need to find Alice now, wherever she is."

Sora and Nakami stopped laughing before nodding at him, the three then ran off to look for Alice.

"I don't get it, who could've took her? I mean, the Heartless are mindless creatures, they can't pull off a move like this!" Nakami questioned.

Suguru looked to the ground with a thinking face.

"What's wrong, Suguru?" Sora asked him, noticing it.

"It's not important right now, once we find Alice, I'll tell you two."

Sora and Nakami looked at each other confused before shrugging it off and going back to focusing in finding Alice.

Suddendly, one of the flowers in the area blossomed...And out it came flying a giant rock that landed next to the three, their eyes widened as they looked extemely perplexed by that.

"What..." Nakami started.

"The..." Suguru continued.

"Hell...?" Sora finished.

The Cheshire Cat then appeared on top of the rock with it's trademark grin.

"Oh, it's you again..." Suguru groaned.

"Have you seen Alice?" Nakami asked while pushing Suguru out of the way.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The cat replied.

"Where did they go?" Sora asked him.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room!" The cat continued to guide them with his riddles before he dissapeared again.

"The longer we talk with him, the more I hate cats..." Suguru groaned.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly fond of him either but we really have no choice, do we?" Sora asked him.

"Huh?" Suguru questioned.

"I mean we need to follow his guidance." Sora explained.

Suguru looked at him for some seconds before he turned his head with a groan and walked away, Sora and Nakami rolled their eyes and followed along.

"Now, where to find that deserted garden he mentioned?" Nakami asked while looking around, her hands on her hips.

"At this point, we all know how this world is, so let's look everywhere." Sora instructed, Nakami nodded at him and Suguru just groaned, he then noticed a hole in the forest and wondered to where it lead.

"You guys should check this out." He called Sora and Nakami, the two went to the place and looked at the hole.

"Think it'll take us to that deserted garden he mentioned?" Nakami asked.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Sora smirked while rubbing a finger under his nose, he ran towards the hole but was stopped when a Shadow Heartless suddendly appeared in front of him, making him gasp and jump back.

"Heartless!" Suguru groaned as they were surrounded by several Shadow, Soldier and Large Body Heartless.

The three summoned their weapons and stood back to back from each other while glaring at the Heartless, they jumped towards them.

* * *

Riku blocked a claw swing from a Soldier before pushing it away and stabbing it while Kenshi sliced a Large Body in half, the two then looked around the area and noticed there were no Heartless left, they soon heard Hades' clapping, turning their attention to him.

"Congratulations! You all get a ten!" The god congratulated them, Riku and Kenshi simply gave him annoyed stares back however. "C'mon! Smile more often! You're all doing great!" Hades smirked at them.

"Just tell us what to do next." Riku told him, making Hades roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Why did I got stuck with two edgelords...?" He muttered before coughing and teleporting in front of the two boys.

"You two have made some undeniable progress in the training, but I still don't think you're reay to fight against the Heartless." He told the two, earning a glare from Kenshi.

"You're underestimating me?" Kenshi asked while gritting his teeth.

"Easy there, swordy, the Heartless are extremely powerful beings that would make your childhood nightmares look like cute ponies in comparison." Hades told him with a condescending tone.

"You say that yet we just defeated an entire room of them." Riku smirked at him.

Hades turned to the silver haired boy. "You're forgetting one detail, these were low level Heartless, if they were high level then my underworld would have two new permanent visitors."

"Then send them against us." Kenshi challenged, for the first time, he had a smirk on his face. "I love a challenge."

"For the first time, I agree with him." Riku also smirked.

Hades looked at the two, before chuckling evily. "Okay, okay, don't say I didn't warned you two." He snapped his fingers and he teleports back to his throne, Riku and Kenshi look around but see no Heartless.

"Where's the Heartless?" Riku asked the god.

"Oh, he's already there with you two." He told them with a evil smirk.

"What? But there's nothing here." Riku said confused, Kenshi was then knocked away by seemingly nothing, Riku turned to him shocked and wide eyed as he was also knocked away but he couldn't see what did it, Hades laughed at that.

"Let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEEE!" The god screamed as Riku and Kenshi stood up but neither could see what they were fighting against.

* * *

Sora sliced down a Shadow Heartless, he turns around and sees him, Suguru and Nakami were done clearing out the area.

"That's all of them!" Nakami grinned spinning her katana and sheathing it.

"Don't let down your guard." Suguru instructed them while putting his bow on his back.

"No need to tell us that." Sora replied as he puts away his Keyblade.

The three make their way through the whole in the wall from before and find themselves in what looked like a tea party, however, it was empty, they could only find a picture of a man in a yellow suit and hat and a hare, also wearing a suit, Nakami looked at the picture with her hands on her hips.

"Cool hat." She commented on with a grin.

"Thank you for the observation, what would we do without it..." Suguru snarked annoyed at her.

"I don't know but we would be doing wonders without your grouchiness." Nakami smirked at Suguru, making him groan at her while Sora chuckled.

The three then started looking for Alice in any place they could find in the tea party, they noticed a sign next to the picture of the pair with something written on it.

"A very merry unbirthday." Nakami read what was written.

"Unbirthday? What does that mean?" Sora asked while tilting his head to the right.

"My best guess is that it's meant to celebrate the date that's not the person's anniversary." Suguru suggested.

Sora and Nakami chuckle at that, Suguru also had a amused smile on his face, Nakami then noticed a small building on the garden.

"Hey, you guys think that might lead to somewhere?" She asked the two.

Sora and Suguru also noticed, the three then walked to the door and opened it, it didn't seemed to lead to anywhere.

"Dead end." Suguru sighed.

"Only one way to find out!" Sora smirked and ran to the other side, Suguru and Nakami widened their eyes at that.

"Sora!" Nakami screamed while holding out her hand.

Suguru and Nakami stared shocked, not knowing what happened to him.

"That idiot!" Suguru groaned annoyed.

"You wanna go after him?" Nakami asked.

"What? We don't even know what's on the other side!" Suguru replied to her.

"Guys!" They heard Sora's voice calling them, instantly surprising them both.

"Sora?!" They both called out, Nakami sounding relieved and Suguru annoyed.

"Come on! This leads to that room with the doorknob! Only it's...Upside down." Sora continued to tell them from the other side.

Nakami and Suguru's eyes widened at that.

"The upside down room!" Nakami said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Suguru said, Nakami nodded and the two ran through it and found themselves with Sora in the upside down room.

"So that stupid cat was telling the truth..." Suguru said while looking around.

"Stupid?" They heard a voice said, a feeling of annoyance insantly washing over Suguru.

They turn around, Suguru with a annoyed glare on his face, they see the cat standing over them, Sora and Nakami chuckle at Suguru's annoyed expression.

"What do you want now?" Suguru sighed.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe." The cat told the two, still with it's trademark grin.

"Mome-what out-what?" Sora asked.

"Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The cat ignored Sora's question and instead gave this instruction to them before vanishing again, the three sigh annoyed at that.

"Guess we don't really have a choice, let's do what he says." Nakami rolls her eyes.

The three then notice three lamps in the room and each of them position themselves in front of the lamps, all with their weapons in hand.

"Hey, Suguru, you have fire arrows, right?" Sora asked the archer.

"Yes." Suguru simply answers. "Now let's get this over with and see what that annoying cat was trying to say." Suguru said, Sora and Nakami stare at him annoyed.

"FIRE!" All three screamed simultaneously as Sora shot a fireball from his Keyblade, Suguru shot an arrow with fire on it's tip and Nakami's katana lights on fire as she slices it diagonally, shooting a diagonal fire blast. Now that all the lamps are lit, the three look around and notice nothing happened, did that damn cat lied to them?!

Suguru groaned before putting his bow away. "I knew we couldn't trust that damn cat! We just wasted our times!" He growled.

"Time is only wasted if you do nothing productive." The cat's voice said again as it appeared in front of them, Sora and Nakami looked annoyed but Suguru was furious at seeing him again.

"Listening to you is the biggest example of doing nothing productive!" Suguru screamed at the cat, the cat keeping it's trademark grin.

"All the lights. You'll see the Shadows soon." The cat said, ignoring Suguru. "They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else."

"Quit with the riddles!" Suguru growled at him while gritting his teeth, Nakami rolled her eyes while Sora facepalmed.

"The shadows might go after that doorknob too." The cat finished before dissapearing again, leaving the three confused and, in Suguru's case, angry.

"Brilliant! JUST. BRILLIANT! Out of all the people to help us and we get that damn cat! THIS CAN'T GET ANY BETTER!" Suguru said in a painfully sarcastic tone.

"You'll complain about it all day or you wanna help?" Nakami sarcastically asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Help in what?! All that cat's done is sending us into a wild goose chase! We've gotten nowhere following him!" Suguru argues back.

"You got any better ideas?! This world makes little to no sense at all and everywhere we go it just get's crazier! Following him is the best thing we got!" Nakami continued to argue with him.

Suguru and Nakami continue to argue while Sora watches them annoyed while also thinking about what the Cheshire Cat said. How can they be in this room if they're somewhere else? He also mentioned the doorknob, that should be an important detail too, he looked around the room and noticed that it was upside down this time, meaning the doorknob was in the ceiling this time, however, he didn't noticed any Heartless near it.

"This world is completely insane! I mean, we're now in a upside down version of the room where we arrived in!" Nakami said while still arguing with Suguru, her comment made Sora's eyes widen as he realized now.

"I got it! Thanks for that, Nakami!" Sora grinned as he ran off.

"Thanks for what? Huh, hey, Sora! Wait up!" Nakami said as she ran after him.

"I can't believe you guys are still following that stupid cat!" Suguru groaned as he also ran after them.

Unbeknownst to the three, Manuke and Chinji were watching them from a different part of the room, with Sumire and Alice also with them.

"I think that cat is onto us." Chijin told Manuke, who just smirked at that.

"Who gives a damn? If anything he's just leading them to where we want." Manuke said with a twisted grin.

The three ran through the Lotus Forest and the Queen's Kingdom before arriving again in the Bizarre Room, this time in the right way up, there they find the Cheshire Cat in the table.

"You'll get a better view from high up." The cat told them, Sora and Nakami then walked towards the table, Suguru growling at the cat before following them, the three climp up the chair and then onto the table, they looked at the cat as he stood up.

"The shadows should be here soon." The cat said while also tipping his toes. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat finally told them while pointing upwards, they looked up and saw a giant Heartless (Giant for them anyways.) with a bizarre design, it dropped down in front of the three heroes as it prepared to fight them.

* * *

**_("Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts" starts playing)_**

* * *

"Trickmaster!" Screamed Suguru as the three held their weapons.

The Heartless swung it's two batons at the heroes, Sora and Nakami quickly nodded at each other and then at Suguru, he nodded back, understanding the part, the two sword users blocked the batons, giving Suguru the opening necessary to shot a electric arrow at the Heartless, knocking it back, Sora and Nakami quickly took this opportunity to jump at the Heartless.

"Sora! Double fire combo!" Nakami screamed at the Keyblade wielder.

"Got it!" Sora screamed back at her.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless as Nakami held her katana diagonally.

"FIRE!" The two screamed at the same time, both shooting a fire attack at the Heartless, unfortunely for them, the Heartless put it's batons in front of him, making the fire attack hit them and light them on fire, the three gasped in shock. The Heartless now used it's now flaming batons to start shooting fireballs at the heroes.

"Watch out!" Nakami screamed as the Heartless used it's now flaming batons to send fireballs at them, the three jumped out of the way from them.

"Great, our fire attack just made it stronger!" Sora said in a annoyed voice.

"Gimme a break, how was I supposed to know it can absorb fire?!" Nakami defended herself while also dodging the fireballs.

"It can't!" Suguru groaned, making Sora and Nakami stare at him. "It's not immune to fire, it took the opportunity to light them on fire to use it against us!"

Sora and Nakami's eyes widened as the Heartless swung the flaming batons at them, they didn't bothered blocking the attack this time and jumped out of the way this time. The Trickmaster then suddendly stood back up as it somersaulted away from the three, they also jumped away from it, getting ready for it's next attack.

"We can't get close to it while it has these flaming batons, we need a way to get past them, if we do that then we'll have a better chance of winning." Suguru told them as they still stared at the Heartless.

The Trickmaster then once again shot a fireball at them, Suguru acted quickly and shot one of his ice arrows at it, destroying it, his eyes widened at that.

"That's it!" Suguru thought. "I got it! The batons are vulnerable to ice!" He told Sora and Nakami.

Sora and Nakami grinned after hearing that before nodding at each other.

"Well, then it's a good thing the three of us have ice attacks!" Nakami smirked.

"Let's go, we need to finish this already!" Sora said with a smirk, Nakami also had a confident smirk while Suguru had a serious look on his face. Sora pointed his Keyblade forward, Nakami held her katana diagonally and Suguru aimed an arrow forward.

"DEEP FREEZE!" The three screamed simultaneously as they all shot an ice blast at once which merged into one big one, blasting the Trickmaster away, the Heartless however, just stood back up.

Sora's eyes widened as Suguru and Nakami groaned frustrated, the Heartless then somersaulted behind them, it slowly walked towards them while spinning it's flaming batons on it's hands, Suguru and Nakami took a few steps back but Sora quickly dashed forward.

"Sora, no!" Nakami screamed but he ignored her as he continued running, the Heartless swung it's baton at the Keybearer but he quickly dodged rolled out of the way and jumped at the Heartless, he swung it's Keyblade at it, hitting a high spot on it's chest, as Sora's hit landed, he could hear the Heartless letting out a painful roar as it stumbled back.

"Wait, is that...?" Sora thought to himself as the Heartless fell on it's back, Suguru and Nakami ran in next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Just rushing in like that?!" Suguru berated him.

"Guys, I think I found it's weak spot!" Sora told them, getting their attention. "It's chest area! When I hit it with the Keyblade, I could hear it roaring in pain!"

Suguru and Nakami looked at Sora and then at the Heartless, that was still knocked down.

"We can't be sure if that's truly it's weak spot." Suguru groaned with his bow and arrow ready.

"It's not like we're full of options here, we need to take every single one we got!" Nakami smirked at Sora, who grinned back at her.

Suguru groaned but then sighed and nodded at them. "Fine, let's do this." He finally agreed.

Sora and Nakami smirked but suddendly the Heartless finally stood up, the three got ready for more.

"Like I said, aim for it's chest!" Sora told the two, they nodded.

The Heartless dashed towards them while spinning it's batons, Suguru and Nakami both got surrounded by blue auras, they both screamed "DEEP FREEZE!" as they shot blasts of ice at the Heartless, the blasts engulfed him in ice, leaving him stuck and open for an attack for Sora.

"SORA!" They both screamed at the Keyblade wielder, signaling him to attack, he smirked at the Heartless and ran towards him at high speeds.

"I'll end this in one shot!" Sora screamed in a confident tone as he sliced the Heartless chest with his Keyblade, the Heartless let out a roar as it fell to the ground, it's chest area glowed a shining light and a heart floated above out of it, the Heartless soon dissapearing afterwards, Sora screamed "YEAH!" as he spinned his Keyblade and placed it on his shoulder while grinning with his eyes closed and giving the peace sign, Nakami smirked with her hands on her hips before giving a thumbs up and a wink, Suguru just crossed his arms and turned around.

* * *

**_("Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts" stops playing)_**

* * *

Suddendly they heard a yawn and turned around to see the Doorknob was now awake, feeling as sleepy as ever, they sweat drop, wondering how only now he woke up.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" It said before opening it's mouth wide open to let out a big yawn, however, something caught the eye of the three, they saw a keyhole in it's mouth, only the keyhole was shining a strong light.

* * *

**_("Turning the Key - Kingdom Hearts" starts playing)_**

* * *

Suddendly, out of Sora's control, the Kingdom Key pointed forward and shot a beam of light at it, they heard a locking sound as the Doorknob closed it's mouth.

* * *

**_("Turning the Key - Kingdom Hearts" stops playing)_**

* * *

"What was that? Sounded like something closed." Sora asked as he looked at the Keyblade curious.

"I think it was a Keyhole." Nakami said, Sora looked at her confused.

"It's a gateway in each world that leads to the heart of the world." Suguru started saying, Sora turned his attention to him. "The Heartless serch for them in an attempt to enter it and devour the world's heart, if the world's heart is consumed it'll crumble and fade from existence." The archer then looked at Sora, still with the same stoic cold expression. "Your Keyblade locked this world's Keyhole, meaning it cannot be opened again, so the Heartless cannot enter it anymore."

Sora looked at his Keyblade with wonder in his eyes. The responsability of being a Keyblade wielder felt so overwhelming, there's so much about the Keyblade that he doesn't know about yet, but he knew he had no choice on the matter so he sighed and put the Keyblade away.

Suddendly, they saw a weird looking block fall from the doorknob, Suguru and Nakami recognized it as a Gummi Block.

"This Gummi Block isn't like the others." Nakami said picking it up and looking at it.

"Gummi Block?" Sora asked her.

"They're the blocks that make the Gummi Ship." The Ninja explained to him.

The group then heard a teleporting sound, already knowing who it was, Sora and Nakami's face shifted to a unamused expression and Suguru's to a furious one with a vein popping in his head as he growled, they turned around and saw the Cheshire Cat standing on the table.

"Splendid, you're all quite the heroes." The cat congratulated them.

"Cut the shit already and just tell us where Alice is!" Suguru furiously said while pointing at him with a angry glare on his face.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The cat casually said, making the three gasp shocked.

Suguru's fist tightened and he gritted his teeth angrily. "You knew?! You knew from the start?!" He growled furiously, the cat ignored his question and then simply teleported away.

"I...I can't believe it..." Sora looked to the ground upset.

"Hey, guys! Relax!" Nakami said in a cheery tone, making the two look at her shocked. "C'mon, let's be optimistic here! She can be in another world! We'll find her eventually!" She told them.

Sora looked at Nakami with his eyes widened, he then smiled back at her. "You really are optimistic, huh?" He asked her.

Nakami tilted her head to the left, still smiling, Sora felt her smile looked a bit weaker now that he mentioned that but he decided to not pay too much attention to it, instead he turned his attention to Suguru.

"Hey, Suguru, think you could tell us what you were thinking back then in the forest?" Sora asked him.

"I'm surprised you still remember that." Suguru said in a grouchy tone, making a vein pop in Sora's head as he glared annoyed at him, the archer then turned around to face the other two.

"You're right, a Heartless couldn't have planned this...But what if it wasn't the Heartless?" Suguru suggested, Sora and Nakami look at him confused. "This is all too elaborate to be done by a Heartless, think about it, getting Alice accused by a crime she didn't comit then kidnapping her while nobody is looking, Heartless are mindless, they can't plan this." He started to say.

"What are you trying to say?" Sora asked him.

"I think someone is controlling the Heartless." Suguru finished, Sora and Nakami's eyes widened.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Sora asked him.

"Suguru, Heartless are powerful, VERY powerful, how could someone be able to control them?" Nakami asked as well.

"I know that, this means that they're being controlled by someone even stronger, and whoever it is, it might be responsible for the worlds vanishing and King Shuryo's disappearance." Suguru said, sounding even more serious than usual.

Sora closed his eyes and looked to the ground before he looked at his partners with a confident grin. "Doesn't matter! We'll power on through!" He said while fist pumping, Suguru looked shocked at him.

"Are you insane?! You might not have noticed but this isn't a game!" Suguru angrily told him.

"I know that but if we never try to fight whoever's controlling the Heartless then how will we know that we can win?! And even if we're not be powerful enough now then we'll get stronger until we can win! We've already started all this by fighting the Heartless and all the other worlds now need us to fight! We can't just give up!" Sora told him with a confident tone.

Suguru stared at him, wide eyes and open mouths, did the Keyblade really picked that idiot or did he knocked his head when fighting the Heartless in Traverse Town?! Everytime it's like he just get's dumber and denser, and now he's suggesting to fight against someone strong enough to control the Heartless?!

Suguru was about to argue with Sora but then... "You're right! We'll power on through! Together!" Nakami said, sounding confident, Suguru looked at her like she's crazy.

"That's the spirit!" Sora said as he grinned at her.

Suguru groaned at the two. "You two are crazy! You'll die doing this!"

"Then we'll die fighting!" Sora replied, sounding serious and determined about it.

Suguru glared at him and Nakami before turning around and walking away. "Tsk, do whatever you want."

"Hey, where're you going?" Sora asked him.

"Buy pizza, where do you think I'm going?!" Suguru groaned at Sora, who groaned back at him but Nakami got between them.

"Alright, let's not start that again." She said sternly as the two stepped back while still glaring at each other.

"I mean we should report back to the Queen, don't you think?" Sora asked Suguru, but he just scoffed at that.

"Yeah, I'm not talking with that crazy bitch again, go talk to her if you want, I'm going to the ship." He said as he walked away, Sora was about to call him out but Nakami stopped him.

"You know how stubborn he is." Nakami told Sora, who looked at Suguru before sighing.

"You're gonna go report to the Queen?" Sora asked the Ninja.

Nakami chuckled at that. "What? No way, I need some time away from her but feel free to tell her if you want to!" She said before she walked away.

Sora looked at her, eyes widened and jaw dropped, he dropped his head and groaned. "Yeah, no way I'm doing that alone." He told himself before going with Suguru and Nakami.

Manuke, Chijin, Sumire and Alice are seen in the upper levels of the room, Manuke having a smug grin on his face as he held another projector showing a hologram of the fight against Trickmaster, he smirked as he put it in his pocket.

"HAH! Wait until Kaihaku sees this! My plan worked perfectly as usual!" He boasted to himself.

Sumire's eyes widened at that. "W-Wait, that was my plan!"

Manuke smirked. "Yeah, maybe it was, but since it worked perfectly, we'll be telling Kaihaku it was my plan." He said, an electric aura then appeared around him. "Got a problem with that?" He asked, now with a threatning tone.

Sumire had a scared look on her face, she took a few steps back and shook her head no, Manuke just smirked at her.

"I thought so." He said with a grin before his face turned creepy...Well, creepier. "And as for YOU!" he said as he snatched Alice from behind Sumire, the blonde girl letting out a scream, Sumire tried to get her back but she was caught by Chijin before she had the chance to do so.

Manuke held Alice by her throat, looking at her scared face with a creepy grin. "Now that these three annoyances won't be staying here anymore, I can finally take you to Kaihaku, and I can assure you, she won't be as merciful as I was!" He said before he broke into a wicked evil laughter, he opened a dark corridor and threw Alice through it, Chijin then let go of Sumire and walked through the portal as well, Manuke looked at Sumire, who was on the ground recovering her breath from Chijin's iron grip, he smirked and violently kicked her through the portal before smirking and also walking through it.

* * *

_**That's it for today! Like I said, I'm really hoping this chapter was worth the wait for how long it took and I'm sorry if it isn't, and like I said before, I will be trying my best from now on to do more constant updates on the story, I just hope that I'll have some more free time so I can work on the story from now on but thank you all for staying with this story despite all that and thank you for being patient with me (I know I already said for that but patience this big deserves two thank you's XD) and until next time! Let's hope this next time will be sooner! XD**_


	13. Stuck in a Backwater Place

_**You guys have no idea how EXCITED I am for this chapter! Tarzan is one of my favorite Disney movies! So I made sure to make this chapter as good as I possibly can! I also made some changes from the world in the game because I was severely dissapointed with the story the world had and I know I'm not the only one, but with that aside, let's get started!**_

* * *

Riku fell hard into the ground, he struggled to stand up, Kenshi was also knocked down, the two looked around, their enemy was still invisible. Meanwhile, Hades was just watching everything with a smug smirk while smoking a cigar.

"Now you two see what I told you two about high level Heartless?" He asked them in a condescending tone, the two glaring annoyed at the god while gripping their swords tightly.

Riku then turned his attention to Kenshi. "I hate to admit it, but if we wanna kill this thing then we have to work together." He told the swordsman.

Kenshi, however, simply ignored him and rushed forward, looking for wherever the Heartless was, he swung his sword but it was just grabbed in midair, he smirked. "Now I got you!"

He attempted to twist the sword so he could cut the Heartless hand and it's blood could give away it's location, but the Heartless hard grip made it hard to do so and, before he knew, it landed a punch on him, sending him flying away and landing next to Riku, the silver haired boy noticed that, even though the Heartless was holding Kenshi's sword, the weapon was still very much visible.

"Shit..." Kenshi groaned while holding his chest in pain, his sword then landed in front of them, he went to pick it up, but Riku grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, a glare on his face.

"Listen here, you arrogant bastard! I don't care if you live or die but I already said that we can only defeat this Heartless if we work together!" The islander boy angrily told him.

Kenshi just pushed him away, also with a glare. "Don't give me that shit, I don't need anyone's help!"

"Yeah, you really proved that right now, were you planning on beating the Heartless before or after it killed you?!" Riku asked him in a mocking tone, making Kenshi groan at him.

"Fine! What's your plan?!" Kenshi growled.

"First of all, watch my blind spot and I'll watch yours." Riku said in a commanding tone, Kenshi begrudgingly nodded as they stood back to back.

"What now?" The black haired sword wielder asked with a angry tone.

"Now we need for one of us to act as bait to attract it and the other attack it while it's distracted." Riku explained his plan.

"My sword is too heavy, I won't be able to attack it quick enough...Hate to say this, but I'll be the bait." Kenshi groaned annoyed.

Riku nodded at him, the two started the plan as Kenshi ran off, they heard some steps and assumed the Heartless was going after him, unfortunely, they still couldn't tell from which direction the Heartless was going. Suddendly, Kenshi was lifted off the ground by what they both assumed it was the Heartless.

"Now's my chance!" Riku thought as he quickly dashed towards the spot, he jumped and brought down Soul Eater to where he assumed the Heartless was, after that, he could hear a painful scream as Kenshi was let go.

"Let's attack it now!" Riku instructed, Kenshi responded with a groan, both held their weapons tightly and swung them at the Heartless, then suddendly, the creature turned visible as it fell dead on the ground, it was a giant chameleon with a yellow horn on the tip of it's snout, Riku and Kenshi stared at it with a glare until they heard Hades' clapping, they turned their glare to the god.

"Congratulations! You managed to defeat a watered down Stealth Sneak!" He mockingly congratulated them with a painfully sarcastic tone and clapping.

Kenshi's glare only grew. "Don't mock me! I don't care that you're a god, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Hades simply rolled his eyes at his threat. "This little fight just proved my point, swordy, you two could barely defeat a weakened big Heartless, you wouldn't stand a chance against the real deal."

"Then put us to fight against a real one! If you're so sure we won't survive then why not prove it?!" Riku angrily asked him.

"Three things, first, shut up. Second, seriously, shut up. Third, nothing would please more than seeing you two edgelords and that wimpy girl die...But unfortunely, my boss needs you guys alive for her plan." Hades replied, said reply leaving Riku very angry at him, he was about to argue back but suddendly his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Hey, speaking of her, where even is Sumire anyways?! Those two creeps should be back by now!" Riku asked him again.

"Uuuuugh...So many questions...Look, how the hell should I know when they'll be back?" Hades told him in a annoyed tone.

Riku was about to argue back when suddendly a portal appeared behind Hades and Manuke and Chijin walked out of it, the larger one of the two holding a bag with...Somthing...Shaking inside of it, Riku and Kenshi looked at the bag with curious and confused looks, however, unlike the other two boys, Hades just seemed bothered and uninterested with what happened.

"What do you two want anyways?" Hades asked them in a annoyed tone.

"Hey, we just came here to deliver the deadweight, we got a deliver for Kaihaku right here!" Manuke smirked while pointing at the bag Chijin was holding.

Hades just rolled his eyes when suddendly someone's voice cut the silence. "What's on the bag?" The three villains look down and saw Riku and Kenshi staring at them with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Doesn't concern either of you, now go back to your training." Manuke asked him with a annoyed tone.

"Where's Sumire?" Riku asked them, in a interrogating tone.

Manuke shoots an electric blast next to the silver haired boy, making him glare harder at him.

"I don't owe you any explanations!" Manuke told him in a growling tone, Riku groaned before looking back at Kenshi, the two exchanged the same suspicious look on their faces. Manuke then turned his attention to Hades. "Keep training these shitty brats, we'll deliver the package here to Kaihaku." He told the God of the Dead, Hades snorted at that. "What? You're bossing me around now? I think you forgot which one of us is a God now!" He smirked at Manuke while a fire aura surrounded him, Manuke answered simply by having a electric aura surround him with a challenging smirk.

As the two argued, Riku and Kenshi had their own conversation, trying to keep it low so they won't hear it. "Not to say the obvious, but that couldn't be more of a lie." Kenshi said.

"I know, they definetly did something to her...But what?" Riku questioned while crossing his arms and closing his eye, as he thought about it, he raised his head to see Kenshi walking away. "Where're you going?" he asked the swordsman, who just stared back at him coldly, Riku also giving him a cold glare in response.

"I don't care what happens to her, I already got my own problems to deal with, if you want to keep playing detective then go right ahead." Kenshi said, his deep voice making it sound like a threat, however, Riku didn't flinched and just continued to stare at him in the eyes, the two kept their staring contest going for some time before Kenshi finally walked away to continue training, Riku groaned at his behavior.

* * *

Back at the Gummi Ship. Sora, Suguru and Nakami were still thinking about Alice's dissapearence.

"You think there's a chance she returned to her home world?" Sora asked, his hands behind his head as usual.

"She did mentioned she wasn't from Wonderland." Nakami said, agreeing with Sora's suggestion.

"Hate to interrupt the conversation." They heard Suguru's voice and turned their attention to him. "But we're approaching another world."

They looked through the window of the ship and saw a world that looked like a jungle, they could also see a treehouse there. "Hey, maybe King Shuryo could be there!" Nakami mentioned.

"In a backwater world like this? Not a chance, let's move on." Suguru said as he started driving the ship away until Sora grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, wait! Maybe Riku and Kairi can be there! Let's just check it out!" The Keybearer said with a hopeful tone, however, Suguru simply groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Forget it! We don't have time to go look for your friends, we're on a important mission!" Suguru argued with him, making Sora glare at him before he tried to grab the controls of the ship, starting a fight between the two as Suguru tried to push Sora back.

"What are you doing?!" Suguru growled at him.

"Landing the ship!" Sora growled back.

"You don't even know how to fly this thing!" Suguru argued, meanwhile, Nakami stared at the two fighting with a unamused deadpan look on her face.

"Why me...?" She sweat dropped before getting in the fight, trying to pull Sora away from Suguru. "Stop it! The two of you, right now!" She angrily groaned as she continued to pull them.

"Just land this thing!" Sora groaned as he continued trying to grab the controls.

"I already said no!" Suguru growled while still trying to push Sora away.

The three's fighting eventually made one of them hit a button on the ship, which made it start flying wildly, the three holding on to their seats while screaming scared.

"Now see what you done?!" Suguru angrily asks Sora.

"What I've done?! You just had to land this ship and we wouldn't be here!" Sora argued back with a glare.

"It's both your faults! Now someone do something to stop this thing!" Nakami scolded the two while groaning and holding on to her seat.

Before any of the three could do something, the Gummi Ship flew widly towards the jungle world, and to make things worse, the ship crashed through several trees, leaving it with serious damage.

"Dammit! This ship is falling apart!" Suguru angrily said as they continued to crash through trees, eventually the right wing of the ship was left badly damaged, and to make things worse, the cockpit glass was cracked, leaving a hole opened, Sora eventually falling through said hole.

"Sora!" Nakami tried to grab him but she was too slow as the Keyblade wielder fell through the hole into the jungle, his screams echoing through the jungle, Nakami's eyes widened in horror and shock. "Suguru, we gotta do something!" She screamed in worry,

"I don't know if you've noticed but I already got other problems here!" Suguru screamed back at her while trying to fly the ship, with little to no success.

Nakami looked at the damaged ship before looking in front of it, her eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Look out!" The Ninja screamed, making Suguru also look forward, they both saw a much bigger tree in front of it, he tries to steer the Gummi Ship away, and he barely pulls it off, however it's left wing ends up hitting the tree, leaving both it's wings badly damaged and making the ship fall down, Suguru and Nakami scream in horror before the ship crashed on the ground.

* * *

Sora was knocked unconscious on the ground in a place on the jungle, he suddendly moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he rubbed his head while groaning in pain, his left arm also hurt a lot. "Damn it...I feel like my head is gonna explode..." He groaned while still rubbing his head, he looked around the jungle and found nobody. "Suguru! Nakami!" He screamed but heard nothing in response, he sighed. "Guess I'm on my own now..." He was about to walk away when suddendly he heard what sounded like a Leopard roar followed by a bunch of Gorillas scared roars, Sora quickly turned his head to where he heard it and ran towards it. Sora's experiences from having grown on an island allowed him to traverse throught the jungle, however, his hurt left arm slowed him down sometimes.

When Sora was arriving closer to the scene, he saw a bunch of Gorillas hiding on trees with a Silverback Gorilla hurt on the ground, what he saw next however, shocked him the most, he saw a man, a few years older than him, holding a spear fighting the Leopard. The spot filled cat lunged at him but the man ducked from the attack and used his spear to jump at a tree and avoid the following claw swing from the Leopard, unfortunely, it just followed him throught the tree, constantly swinging it's claws at him but the man managed to dodge all of them while further climbing the tree, even grabbing on to a vine and using it to swing across the three, Sora was amazed by how skilled he seemed to be on the jungle. The man then jumped from the vine and landed on a tree branch and looked around and not find the Leopard, however, he heard it's roar and saw the animal attacking him from above, however, he used his spear to throw him to the ground, even managing to draw blood from the Leopard's right forelimb, making it growl at him, the man answering it with a growl of his own that also sounded very intimidating.

Sora continued to watch the fight play out from afar, he was amazed by how the man was holding his own and even seemed to be winning, he went there expecting to play the hero again but things seemed to be under control there. Still, he decided that he'd stay there until the Leopard was defeated just to make sure. The man jumped down to where the Leopard was and they both circled each other, the man holding his spear ready, however, the Leopard quickly dashed at him and managed to claw the man's chest, amazingly, the man looked more angry than hurt by that despite the very visible claw blood marks, suddendly the Leopard dashed at the man again and this time it managed to break his spear making the sharp edge fall of very far from the fight, Sora's eyes widened at that and that was when he decided to stop playing spectator, he jumped down from the tree where he was and landed in the area where the two were fighting, he quickly smacked the Leopard in the face, throwing it away from the man.

"Are you alright?!" Sora asked the man but he just seemed to stare at Sora shocked and wide eyed, Sora was a bit taken back by his reaction but his focus returned to the fight as he heard the Leopard roar, he saw the animal dashing at them so Sora ran towards him, Keyblade ready, the Leopard swung it's claws down at the spiky haired boy, who just sidestepped out of the way before smacking the Leopard again in the chest, once again throwing it away, Sora wasted no time as he dashed towards the Leopard, he jumped and brought down his Keyblade at it but the Leopard just jumped back, avoiding Sora's attacks and continued to savagely swing it's claws at the boy, fortunely, Sora had fought faster opponents at that point and managed to avoid all of the Leopard's attacks, he brought up his Keyblade in a defense position to block one claw swing from the Leopard, Sora tried to throw it away but his hurt left arm made it hard to do so so he decided to just kick the animal away, the Leopard then tried running around Sora to get back to attacking the man but the boy acted fast and pointed his Keyblade to the path where the Leopard was going and screamed "DEEP FREEZE!" which shot a snowflake from the Keyblade, creating a ice barrier that blocked the Leopard from reaching the man, the animal roared at Sora before dashing towards him, Sora also dashed at him with a determined glare, the animal swung it's claws at the boy but he rolled under it before kicking it in the chest, knocking the animal away.

Even though it looked like Sora was handling the fight fine, the truth was that fighting a Leopard with a hurt left arm was really starting to get to him and it got to the point that just wielding the Keyblade was starting to hurt, he wouldn't be able to keep fighting for much longer, he never thought he'd think this but he really wished Suguru was there so he could use his healing arrows on him. Unfortunely for Sora, as he thought about his wounds, the Leopard dashed at him, fortunely, the man pushed Sora out of the way before dodging a claw swing from the Leopard, Sora and the man stood side by side as the Leopard roared at the two, it dashed at them but they both jumped out of the way, the man holding on to vines on the tree next to them and using them to climb it, the Leopard attempted to chase after him but Sora threw the Keyblade at it, knocking it on the ground. The man continued to climb the vines until he jumped to a tree next to the one Sora was fighting the Leopard, once again, the Leopard tried to chase after him but a ice barrier blocks it's way, the Leopard turns around to see Sora's intense glare as he held the Keyblade forward, which had blue smoke coming out of it's tip, the Leopard growled at the boy and dashed at it. Meanwhile, the man continued to climb down the tree he currently was in, trying to get close to the ground where the sharp edge of his spear fell down, as he did so, he also stared at Sora fighting Sabor, amazed at how similar to him Sora was but he shook his head and turned his attention to his spear.

The Leopard continued to swing it's claws at Sora but all it's swings were either dodged or blocked by the Keyblade wielder before he smacked the Leopard in the face with the Keyblade, knocking it against the wall, Sora then decided that he'd finish the fight and ran towards the Leopard, he swung the Keyblade at it but the animal sidestepped the attack before clawing Sora's left arm, the boy screamed in pain which allowed the Leopard to pin him down on the ground, the animal then tried biting his face but Sora held the Keyblade against his neck to keep it from doing so, he then kicked the Leopard away which knocked him away from the tree they were fighting, Sora's eyes widened as he remembered that the man was now on the tree in front of them, thinking he kicked the Leopard towards him, he ran towards the edge of the tree and looked down, he saw a hole on the ground, Sora didn't knew if the hole was made by the Leopard or the man so he waited to see, suddendly, he saw the Leopard raising from the hole which put a horrified look on the boy's face, as he knew he couldn't continue fighting anymore with his arm like this but what followed next made Sora's face go from horror to amazement.

It wasn't the Leopard coming out of the hole, it was the man pushing him out of it, after he came out of it, he dropped the Leopard on the ground, the animal now dead, Sora opened his mouth in happiness as he also heard the Gorillas cheering for the man, before he picked up the Leopard and let out a glorious yell as all the Gorillas continued to cheer for him, Sora also watching it with a big smile on his face as he held his bleeding left arm, he wanted to go down there and congratulate the man but he saw all the Gorillas going down there to do that so he felt he wouldn't exactly be welcome down there, also, while Sora did found a bit weird how the Gorillas seemed so close to him, he decided that it didn't mattered as he seemed happy with them. Sora also wanted to go down there to congratulate him but he decided that it'd be better if he went look for Suguru and Nakami and maybe he could end up finding Riku and Kairi there too. "Congratulations for that, you've earned it." Sora said before he turned around and walked away to go look for his friends.

* * *

_**MINUTES EARLIER**_

* * *

Suguru and Nakami were seen both unconscious on the ground in a bamboo forest, Suguru slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was on that jungle world, but that's not what bothered him, no, what bothered him is that he couldn't find the Gummi Ship anywhere, he gritted his teeth while growling and tightening his fists, he tries standing up but is unable to because of the pain he's feeling on his right leg, he touches it while groaning. "Damn you, Sora..." He growls under his breath, he looked behind him and saw Nakami still unconscious. "Guess I at least don't have to worry about her..." He thought to himself, the Archer looked around the jungle they were in with a look of anger. "Can't believe I'm stuck in this jungle now...Any other day I would use this time to train but I don't have time for this now! I gotta find King Shuryo! Queen Amai must be extremely worried for him! Goddamit, Sora...Hope you're happy now!" He thinks to himself while groaning, then he pulls out his bow from his back and looks at it, he starts to remember the day when he got the bow and a tear falls down his cheek, but the boy quickly sniffs and wipes away the tear. "Dammit, Suguru! Focus on the mission!" He scolds himself as he puts away the bow on his back, he then tries to stand up but his hurt leg stops him once again, he knew he could just use one of his healing arrows on his leg but he wanted to save them on emergencies in case a Heartless attacked.

"No..." He heard Nakami's voice, he quickly turned his head to her and saw her still unconscious but talking. "N-No...No...Don't leave...Me..." she continued saying while twitching her body before suddendly she woke up as if she was having a intense nightmare, and judging from what she was saying, she probably was. Nakami breathed heavily for some seconds before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You talk in your sleep." She heard Suguru say, he was sitting in front of her, Nakami looked to the side with a embarassed face before facing him, now with a more neutral look on her face. "What did I said?" She asked, her voice sounding worried and nervous, something Suguru noticed so he figured what she said was something important, he debated with himself if he should tell her or not but he figured lying to her wouldn't really do any good.

"Something about someone leaving you." Suguru told her, Nakami looked to the ground upset but then she noticed Suguru didn't said anything after that. "Aren't you going to ask me about it?" She asked him, sounding curious but also somewhat relieved. "It's none of my business, and from the look of your face, it's not something you want to discuss." Suguru calmly told her, Nakami smiled at that, the girl then stood up while holding her abdomen in pain and groaning. "Argh, damn, hurts like hell!" She groaned, Suguru then pulled out a healing arrow and stabbed his hurt leg with it, he groaned in pain, it might be a healing arrow but it still hurts, a green aura surrounds his leg as he manages to stand up, he then tosses a healing arrow Nakami, who catches it and stabs her abdomen with it, she groans in pain before a green light heals her. "Thanks, guess we both got hurt pretty badly, huh?" The girl joked while tilting her head with a smile.

"We've just been through a ship crash, what did you expect? For us to be fine?" Suguru deadpanned with a slightly annoyed and angry tone, something that didn't went unnoticed by Nakami, who stared at him with a angry expression, this made Suguru glare at her. "What?! You're actually going to defend Sora after this?! The ship crashed in God knows where and we possibly lost our only way to travel to other worlds because of him!" Suguru angrily said, the last part made Nakami's eyes widen as her angry expression intensified. "Because of him?! Look, I won't deny he's at fault here but stop acting like you're a victim here! He wants to find his friends just like we want to find King Shuryo but you're too self centered to think about that!" Nakami scolds him, Suguru groans at that last part as his fists tightened. "I'm self centered?! I'm thinking about the kingdom and Queen Amai! Imagine how things must be there without King Shuryo!" He argued back.

"And imagine how Sora must be feeling without his friends! He already lost his world and for all he knows they can possibly be dead! He's helping us find King Shuryo, so why can't you help him find his friends as well?!" Nakami continues to argue with him, Suguru groans as he turns his head down with closed eyes and tightened fists, but before he could argue back at her, they heard a Leopard roar, the two widened their eyes in surprise as they looked to the direction where they heard the roar.

"Was that a-?" Nakami said while pointing at the direction with a shocked face. "Let's go!" Suguru cut her off, Nakami nodded at him and the two ran to where they heard the roar, but before they could get too far, the two crash into two people, knocking them to the ground, however, before they could apologize, a man pointed a shotgun at them, the two instinctively raising their hands with a worried expression. The man had a muscular build, brown hair with gray sides, a thin mustache and was wearing a hunter attire.

The man at first had a ruthless look on his face as he was ready to shoot the two, but then he calmed down as he lowered the gun and his face now had a confused look. "What? What are two kids doing in the jungle?" He asked as he put his gun away, the two people Suguru and Nakami crashed into stood up which allowed them to take a better look at them, one was a slender young woman with brown hair in a yellow dress and with long brown hair tied into a bun, the other was a short old man with a thickly mustache, he also had an explorer hat on and a yellow shirt and a blue bow tie.

"Mr. Clayton! You shouldn't be so trigger happy! They're just kids!" The woman said with her hands on her hips and getting between the hunter, apparently named Clayton, and Suguru and Nakami, the two still had shocked looks on their faces. Clayton just rolled his eyes at the woman's scolding, the short old man then approached the two and gave them a friendly smile.

"We apologize for this introduction! Hello, I am Professor Archimedes Porter, and this is my daughter, Jane! This is Mr. Clayton. We are here looking for Gorillas!" The Professor told them, Suguru and Nakami's shocked looks haven't changed as they continued to stare at them. Jane approached the two and bent down to look at them. "Are you two okay? Are you lost or something? Do your families live here?" She asked them in a friendly tone. Suguru and Nakami took a deep breath.

"Uh...We're called Suguru and Nakami...We...Aren't exactly from here..." Nakami said, while rubbing the back of her head, giving a awkward chuckle at the end, Jane and Professor Porter gasp shocked while covering their mouths. "Not from here?! Then where are you from?! Did something happened?!" The professor asks them in a worried tone, this makes the two back away with nervous and awkward faces.

"We...Appreciate the concern, sir, but I assure you we are capable of handling ourselves so, if you don't mind, we'll be on our way so we won't get in the way of your Gorilla research." Suguru said as he and Nakami turned around and started to walk away, but Jane grabbed them both by the shoulder and turned them around. "Nonsense! We can't allow two kids to walk around a jungle by themselves! You two can stay with us until we find your families!" She told them with a sweet and friendly smile." Suguru and Nakami stared at each other before awkwardly smiling at her. "Uh, can we have some time to talk about this?" Nakami asked, Jane nodded as she gave them some space for them to talk.

"What do you think? Should we go with them?" Nakami asked Suguru, whispering so they won't hear them.

"No, but something tells me they won't take that for an answer, so I suggest we try to lose them later." The Archer suggested, Nakami nodded as the two turned around, again with smiles on, and walked to Jane and her father. "Okay, we'll be going with you guys, thanks for the offer!" Nakami cheerfuly said while tilting her head to the right with a cute smile.

"Splendid! Maybe you two could also help us look for the Gorillas while we're at it! But first, we'll be looking for your families and make sure that-" the Professor started saying but before he could finish, Clayton pulled out his shotgun and shot in the air, startling the group as they all took steps back.

* * *

Back to Sora and the Gorillas, they also heard the shots as they all looked up in shock, Sora looked at the direction where he heard the shot and then looked down at the Gorillas, he saw the Silverback one saying something to them before they all followed him, making the boy assume that he was their leader, suddendly there was another shot, which made the man go to check them out instead of following the other Gorillas, Sora did the same as him.

* * *

Suguru, Nakami, Jane and Professor Porter all look shocked at Clayton as he looked upwards with a curious look, he then soon lowered his gun. "I could have sworn I heard something." He said under his breath. Suguru and Nakami look at each other, thinking if the Heartless were also in this world. "You four, I suggest you stay behind me, I think we are not alone here." the hunter said as he pulled out a machete and started cutting the bamboos down as he walked forward, Jane and the Professor following him but Suguru and Nakami stayed behind.

"You think that it could be...Them?" Nakami asked the archer.

"Maybe, this is a jungle so it could've been just another animal but after what happened in Wonderland, you can never be sure." Suguru replied to her while crossing his arms with a thinking look on his face.

Nakami sighed and put her hands on her hips, also with a thinking look. "You've got a point, but what would they want in this world in the first place?"

"There's no way of knowing that, let's keep an eye open for them." Suguru said, Nakami nodded at him. "Suguru! Nakami! Are you two coming?" They heard Jane's voice calling them as she, the Professor and Clayton had stopped, waiting for the two. "Uh, we're coming! We were just discussing some stuff!" Nakami nervously said as she and Suguru catched up to them, Clayton continued to open a path in the forest with the other four following him.

Nakami decided to break the silence. "So, uh...Mr. Clayton, I'll assume that's not your first time in a jungle?" The girl asked him, the question made the man laugh with pride. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! FAR from it, child! This reminds me of the safari I led up the Zambezi." He starts telling a story while slicing the bamboo forest as the others followed him.

* * *

Unknown to the group, they were being watched by Sora and the man from before, both were watching them from different spots unaware of the other's presence. Sora was hidden in the bamboo forest, while the man was on the trees.

"Back, back, back, back, back! Ooh, was it scary there!" The man continued to tell his story while the others followed him. Sora, however, was more concerned in thinking if he should reveal himself to him or if he should continue focusing on finding Suguru and Nakami, as Sora debated himself on that, he stopped paying attention to the man's story and thus he didn't noticed when the hunter stopped talking and aimed his rifle and shot, the noise of the shot caused the Keyblade wielder to return to reality as he fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face and breathing heavily as he looked back at the man.

"Clayton!" Sora heard another man call, he assumed Clayton was the hunter's name. "Oh, there you are! What is it, Clayton? Are we in danger?" Was said by a short man with a mustache and a explorer hat on.

"I thought I saw something." Clayton said, which immediately made the man start to worry and walk around the forest. "Is it a Hippopotamus Amphibious, or a Rhinoceros Bihornus?" He said as he continued to walk around. Sora tilted his head confused at what he was saying, not understanding a single word.

"Professor! Don't move!" The hunter screamed and the man stood still in a...Rather awkward position. "Ah, right!" Was all he said in response, at this point, Sora was starting to question the old man's sanity but since the hunter called him "Professor" he at least knows that he is smart.

"Daddy?" Sora heard another voice said, he was now asking how many people were there, suddendly he saw a woman in a yellow dress coming out of the bamboo forest, or at least trying to do so. "Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about?" She asked as the bamboos closed on her, knocking her to the ground, Sora widened his eyes in surprise. Suddendly, Sora noticed someone else, but this time, the person was hidden in the forest just like him, it was the man that helped him defeat that Leopard, Sora wondered if the man was with them but the fact that he was hiding from them made he assume that he wasn't, and, as Sora wasn't paying attention on them, the hunter pointed his rifle at the spot where the man was hidden, fortunely, he managed to avoid the rifle and thus wasn't noticed by them, Sora didn't really knew why he was trying to avoid the group but assumed it was for a good reason.

What Sora saw next, however, made his chin drop, the next two people to reunite with the group were none other than Suguru and Nakami. "Uh, hey, just wondering but...Why are you guys looking for Gorillas again?" The young Ninja asked them as she and the Archer approached them. "Oh! I am SO glad you asked!" The Professor excitedly answered, making Nakami smile and Suguru roll his eyes with his usual frown. "See, I have made this theory that Gorillas are social creatures, so we came here on this expedition to study them and see if my theory is correct!" He explained with a smile.

"Woah! Sounds awesome! I always wanted to see Gorillas too!" Nakami told them with a grin on her face, even Suguru seemed to be thinking about it. "From what I read about Gorillas, they rarely attack humans and will only do so either due to provocation or miscommunication, but never really saw it in first person." He said with his arms crossed and with a thinking face, Nakami giggled at that getting Suguru's attention. "What?" He asked her. "You're such a nerd." She smirked at him. Suguru gave her a annoyed glare as a vein popped in his head, Jane and the Professor giggling with her. "I must say, Suguru! It feels good to see the youth interested in my theory like you! I'd feel honored to have you on the expedition!" He said, putting his hand in Suguru's shoulder, the Archer looked at him with widened eyes. "Woah...Uh...Thanks for the offer..." Suguru told him.

"AHA!" They heard Clayton exclaim, getting their attention as they all looked at him. "Look at what I found!" He exclaimed as he pulled someone from the bushes, Nakami and Suguru's eyes widened at who it was. "SORA!" Nakami screamed as she ran at the boy and hugged him, Suguru had a scowl on his face and he groaned and crossed his arms. "Sora..." He groaned. "Oh! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're okay!" Nakami continued to say as she hugged the boy; Sora, however, was groaning in pain. "Nakami...You're gonna break my spine!" He groaned as Nakami's eyes widened as she let him go. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized while rubbing the back of her head with a awkward smile.

"It's fine...I'm really glad to see you again too!" He told her with a grin, she grinned back at him too. Sora's grin vanished and was replaced with a glare when Suguru approached the two, also with a glare himself. "So...We found you..." Suguru told in a cold tone, unlike Nakami, he didn't seemed very happy with that. "Yeah, it seems so..." Sora replied while groaning, he definetly wasn't happy to see the Archer either, the two glared at each other while Nakami stared at them with a unamused look as the expedition group approached them.

"Is he a friend of yours?" The woman asked, getting Nakami's attention, she smiled at her as Sora and Suguru's attention turned to them, the two walked to them. "Yeah! His name's Sora! Sora, these are Jane, her father, Professor Porter, and Clayton!" She introduced everyone. "Hello! Pleasure to meet you!" Sora said with a friendly grin as he offered his hand for a handshake. "Oh! The pleasure is our's!" The Professor was about to shake his hand when Clayton got between them and stared down at Sora with a intimidating and thinking expression, Sora took a step back and gulped.

"What were you doing hiding in the bushes?" The hunter asked, Sora nervously tried to explain but couldn't think of something to say, luckily for him, Nakami got between them. "He was with us when he got here in the jungle! But we got separated and it seems Sora ended up by himself, so he was probably just feeling a bit nervous from being alone in the jungle!" Nakami explained with a confident tone and a smile, Sora nodding with a grin behind her. Clayton raised an eyebrow at them, not fully convinced, Jane and the Professor on the other hand...

"Oh, you poor things!" Jane exclaimed as she got closer to the three. "So, how did all of you ended up on the jungle? Were your parents with you before it happened?" She asked them in a worried tone, the question made Sora and Nakami's eyes to widen as they stared at each other with worried tones. "Uh...Can I talk with them before we answer that?" Sora asked in a awkward tone, fortunely, Jane nodded at that as Sora smiled, he, Suguru and Nakami then walked away from the expedition group to talk by themselves.

"I don't trust them." Clayton said, Jane sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to him with her hands on her hips. "Mr. Clayton! They're kids lost in the jungle! Have some compassion for them!" She told the hunter with a angry tone, Clayton looked at her with a dismissal look. "Jane is right, not everyone is "made for the jungle" as you are! We need to get them home safely!" The Professor agreed with his daughter, Jane crossed her arms and looked at Clayton smugly, he rolled his eyes with a groan.

With the three, uh... "Friends", they were standing together, not very far from the group but far enough that they won't be heard. "If you'll just waste our time's then make it quick." Suguru said in a annoyed tone, making Nakami elbow him in the chest, both her and Sora glaring at him, he just glared back, Sora sighed and decided to just tell them what happened. "Look, when I got here, I heard a Leopard roar, so I went to where I heard to check and...I saw this man fighting it, the thing is his movements during the fight seemed rather animal-like and after the killed the Leopard, he got congratulated by the Gorillas." He told them the story, Nakami had widened eyes while Suguru's expression didn't changed. "So, what, is he some kind of ape man or something?" Nakami asked Sora, he shook his head no. "No...He definetly looked human just like us." Sora told them.

"I don't care." They heard Suguru said and looked at him with widened eyes, he now looked like a mix of angry and calm. "All I know is that thanks to you, we're stuck in this backwater place where we definetly won't find the King...All thanks to you!" He finished with a glare at Sora before turning around and walking away towards the group, Sora glared and wanted to go after him but Nakami stopped him. "Don't bother, let him cool down before we talk with him." She told the Keybearer with a serious tone, Sora groaned but closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened them, he seemed calmer, they also walked towards the group but saw only Jane there, she was drawing a little baboon.

"Uh, what happened to Clayton and the Professor?" Sora asked, getting Jane's attention, she turned to them with a smile. "Oh, they shouldn't be too far away! I just found this adorable little thing and I had to draw him!" Jane said while she continued to draw the baboon, the three looked at her drawing and saw it looked very accurate. "Hey, you're a good artist!" Nakami said with a smile, Sora also smiling, Jane smiled back at them, Suguru just rolled his eyes, the baboon suddendly popped in Jane's shoulder staring at the drawing. "There you go, what do you think?" Jane asked the baboon.

The baboon smiled at it before taking her book and jumping away, making Sora, Suguru and Nakami's eyes to widen in surprise as they took a step back. "Why, you little!" Jane groaned as she went after the baboon, the three following her. "Well, this is absolutely peachy!" Jane complained as she tried to follow the baboon while grabbing the papers from her book he ripped off, her dress making following the animal more difficult. Sora, Suguru and Nakami were shortly behind her. "This is why I always hated baboons!" Suguru groaned.

They found the baboon with several papers of Jane's book, he was throwing them away, looking for the one with his drawing, when he found it, he started admiring it. "Give me that!" Jane ordered but the baboon just made noises while telling her to go away and then hugged the paper. "It seems he likes your drawing." Nakami smirked at Jane, her and Sora chuckling while Jane looked at them annoyed, she sighed at turned her attention back to the baboon. "Come on now, enough of this! I want this paper back on the count of three! One...Two..." She started counting before gasping and pointing behind the baboon. "Oh look, bananas!" This actually distracted the baboon as he looked behind him, Jane taking the time to take the paper from him, she, Sora and Nakami started laughing as Suguru actually looked impressed. "Oh, I can't believe you fell for that one!" Jane told the baboon in a taunting tone. "Neither do I..." Suguru said surprised. The baboon then started crying, making Suguru groan annoyed. "Oh, great now he's crying..." He groaned before approaching the baboon. "Look here, I don't have time to hear any crying baboons today! So cut this out!" He ordered angrily but this just made the baboon cry more. "Oh, you're wonderful with children." Nakami sarcastically said, making a vein pop up in Suguru's head, he picked up the baboon and shook him. "I SAID CUT IT OUT!" He screamed angrily, this made the baboon stop crying, Suguru smirked. "Heh, that's better!"

The moment was short lived as they heard several growls behind their back, the four of them turned around and saw several fully grown baboons on trees, all giving them death glares and they seemed ready to attack. Sora, Nakami and Jane all stared at Suguru with annoyed faces, the Archer groaned and lowered his head.

"Fuck my life..." He deadpanned.

* * *

_**How was it? I hope you all liked and don't worry, I know this seems identical to the movie but I'll throw in some twists to make the story feel more original later on! I wanted to make this look more similar to the movie as Sora, Suguru and Nakami just arrived and I didn't wanted to have them make any big changes to the movie's plot right away, but they will later on.**_

_**But anyways, thanks for reading and happy new year to all of you! See you guys next chapter!**_


	14. Crazy Baboon Chase

_Phew! This chapter took me some time to get it right because of all the action happening in it! But yeah, here it finally is! Just wish I could post it during a better time. I hope all of you guys reading this are feeling okay and doing your best to stay safe with this whole virus situation, let's stay strong and do our best to get through this._

_Now on to the chapter!_

* * *

Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Jane were all staring shocked and scared at the pack of baboons growling at them, shockingly, they weren't very happy after Suguru picked up a baby baboon and screamed at it. The four nervously took steps backwards while the baboons continued to growl at them, they were careful to not make any sort of sudden movements.

"Brilliant move, Suguru, scream at their child, why don't you throw rocks at them now?!" Sora whispered to Suguru with a glare.

the Archer glared back at him. "Oh, like you're any authority in talking about stupid decisions!" He replied as they growled at each other.

"Will you two knock it off?! We already have enough problem with these baboons wanting to kill us!" Nakami angrily whispered at them.

"She is right! Now is not the time for bickering!" Jane agreed with the young Ninja, Sora and Suguru groaning before turning their attention back to the baboons.

"Does anyone has a plan to get us out of this situation?" Nakami asked while also staring worried at the baboons.

"Just one." Suguru said while reaching for his arrows, this movement made the baboons all let out a big roar and lunge at them, Sora, Nakami and Jane all prepared to run but Suguru quickly shot an arrow at the baboons, the arrow turning into a barrier between them and the animals, Jane's eyes widened at that.

"Wait, what was that?!"

"I'll explain later, but this won't hold them off forever! Let's run!" Suguru ordered the three before running off, them quickly following him as the baboons slowly started to break through Suguru's barrier.

* * *

_**("Having a Wild Time - Kingdom Hearts" starts playing)**_

* * *

"Okay, so tell me, what was that?!" Jane demanded an answer as they ran.

"It was a magic barrier that my arrows can make." Suguru replied, she stared at him in shock.

"Magic?! Magic exists?!"

"Look, it's a long story and we don't have time to tell it now! They're breaking through the barrier!" Suguru told her as they looked back and saw that the animals really were breaking through.

"What?! Your magic can fight Heartless but regular animals can break through your barriers?!" Sora asked the Archer with a glare.

"I don't own you any answers!" Suguru glared back at him, Nakami rolled her eyes at their childish arguing.

"Suguru's magic strenght depends on how long he charges his arrows before shooting, this time he simply shot it without charging so it's not at it's strongest." The Ninja explained to Sora, earning a glare from Suguru.

"Uh...Kids..." They heard Jane's voice say, they turned their attention to her, Sora having a slightly annoyed face, he hated being called a kid.

"What?" Nakami asked her.

"Dead end!" Jane exclaimed, they looked forward and saw the ground they were running on ended a few meters ahead of them, but the baboons still chasing them left them with little options.

"Quick, everyone grab on to something!" Suguru screamed as he started climbing a tree and ran through the branches, Nakami jumped in a tree branch and started surfing on it and Sora jumped on a vine and started swinging in them, Jane, however, found no options and had no other choice than to just close her eyes and jump.

"Jane!" Sora screamed.

Thankfully, she was caught by a man swinging on the vines, Sora's eyews widened as he recognized the man. Jane didn't realized he caught her and opened her eyes. "I'm flying?! What on earth am I..." She started to say before she looked above her and saw the man carrying her while swinging on a vine, she let out a scream before noticing one of the baboons biting her boot, she screamed at it to get off while hitting it with her umbrella, the animal eventually fell down, her boot still in it's mouth.

"Guys! Guys! That's the man I told you about! The one fighting the Leopard!" Sora screamed while swinging on vines, getting the attention of Nakami and Suguru, the two looked at the man as they continued to surf down the trees.

"Hey, he actually does move like an ape!" Nakami noticed.

The man then grabbed a vine and swung up high enough while still carrying Jane, the trio followed him as they all landed in a big tree branch, the man carrying Jane bridal style while looking curiously at her.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Jane screamed while pushing the man and getting off his arms.

"Really, Jane? He saved your life! The least you can do is thank him!" Nakami said annoyed while putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh...Guys?" Sora said while pointing forward, they saw the baboons have climbed the branch they were in and were running towards them.

"No, pick me up! Pick me up!" Jane exclaimed while jumping on the man's arms, Nakami rolled her eyes. The man, along with Sora, Suguru and Nakami all jumped down the tree, they landed on a smaller tree brench as they surf down it, Sora eventually jumped off the branch and continued to swing from vine to vine, still keeping up with them.

"Guys, look out!" The Keybearer screamed as they saw baboons coming towards them from the other side of the branch, Jane had an idea as she got off the man's arms and got in his back instead, she opened her umbrella and the ape man punched the baboons through it, clearing the way.

"Way to go, Jane!" Sora screamed while still swinging from the vines. Jane proudly chuckled to herself while putting the umbrella on her shoulder, failing to notice one more baboon that lunged at her face, grabbing her umbrella, Jane almost fell from the man's back but she got a hold of his neck with her legs as the baboon continued attempting to attack her face.

"Unhand me, monkey!" Jane screamed, not realizing that her legs are choking the ape man, suddendly, the baboon is hit by an exploding arrow, throwing the animal away, Jane looks to the side and see that it was Suguru who shot the arrow as he slide down the tree branch, with his usual serious look.

"Thank you!" Jane said, Suguru rolled his eyes.

"You actually took the shot when the baboon was so close to her? What if you missed and hit her instead?!" Nakami asked him.

Suguru simply looked at her in a look that was a mix of arrogance and seriousness. "That would be a possibility, but I never miss." He told her, Nakami simply looked at him unamused.

Suddendly, Jane's umbrella got stuck in a vine, separating her from the ape man as the baboons ran towards her in the vine she was in. "I got her!" Sora screamed, he swinged from vine to vine as he got to the one that Jane was in and grabbed her before the baboons had a chance to do so, he noticed the ape man was swinging close to them so Sora threw Jane to him, who picked her up as the two continued to swing close to each other, with Suguru and Nakami sliding on the tree brenches behind them.

They noticed the baboons were still chasing them. "We need a way to get them off our tail!" Nakami groaned.

"Anyone got any good ideas?!" Sora asked. Suguru glanced at the baboons and at the tree brances, he smirked before shooting an arrow at one of the baboons, intentionally missing but getting their attention, the animals recognized them as the one that shook the baby baboon and instantly chased him, he jumped from the tree branch he was in and grabbed on to a vine, swinging away from the animals.

"What are you doing?!" Nakami asked in a worried tone.

"Getting rid of them!" Suguru replied as he swung towards a tree branch with the baboons still chasing him, he timed his moves correctly and just before he hit the tree branch, he let go of the vine and fell down, the baboons all widened their eyes and couldn't avoid the branch in time, hitting it and all fell down too, Suguru smirked as he grabbed on to another vine on the way down and used it to swing upwards to reunite with the team, he landed on the tree branch next to Nakami and gave her an cocky look as he slide down next to her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was impressive." She told him.

The trio and the ape man noticed that the vines and tree brenches would end soon forwards, so the man threw Jane forward as he jumped towards an open tree branch, he did a leg split to land safely above the log and not fall down, Sora, Suguru and Nakami all landed on the same branch, Jane then fell down towards them and the man grabbed her, unfortunely for him, this ended up splitting his legs...Further than he wanted, he cringed in pain as Sora and Suguru cringed at the sight, suddendly, they noticed more baboons coming towards them from all sides, the man jumped inside the log, with the trio quickly following him, the baboons attempted to do the same but there were too many of them which ended up splitting the log open as the team slided down inside of it, breaking it and sending them all falling down, Jane screaming as they fell. The man and the trio were able to grab on to vines on the way down, using them as a way to shoot themselves towards a tree branch, they looked upwards and noticed the broken branch falling down at them, breaking the tree they were in, their eyes widened as they quickly jumped down from branch to branch until they reached one with a safe distance, they saw the branch still falling towards the one they were in but they all stood in a place to avoid being hit by it, unfortunely, it broke a big part of the branch they were on, leaving them with a limited space but enough for all five of them.

* * *

_**("Having a Wild Time - Kingdom Hearts" stops playing)**_

* * *

"Well...That was something..." Nakami said among some heavy breathing, Sora and Suguru nodded at her, they all looked down and saw the baboons running away.

"Well, that's one problem done." Suguru sighed relieved, then they heard some noises and looked upwards, their eyes widened and their chins dropped when they saw a single baboon using Jane's open umbrella to float down at them like Mary Poppins, the baby baboon that took Jane's drawing on that baboon's head with the adult one making noises at them, and as if that wasn't weird enough, the ape man actually answered to the noises, as if they were communicating, both the trio and Jane stared in disbelief at that, the ape man then took Jane's drawing of the baby baboon and gave to the animal, he gave to the baby baboon as he hugged it again. Sora, Suguru and Nakami watched it with widened eyes and dropped chins.

"Huh, so that's what it was mad about...Not me shaking him." Suguru commented, earning him a glare from Sora and Nakami, he rolled his eyes at them, the three then noticed Jane leaning down at them with a glare, their eyes widened in surprise as they took a few steps back.

"Okay! I want some answers right now! What was all that back then?!" Jane angrily asked them.

"A...Pack of baboons?" Sora asked, playing dumb as the three all gave sheapish grins, Jane simply kept her glare as they sighed and looked down on defeat.

"Look here, the three of you! I'm in a tree with a man who talks with monkeys and three kids with...Magical powers! I believe I deserve some answers!" She told them in a angry tone, the three were about to answer before their eyes widened while looking behind Jane, she raised an eyebrow at that before looking behind and seeing the ape man staring at her right in the face, she screamed in a mix of fear and shock before pushing him aside and trying to run away, she walked on the ledge of the tree they were in and trying to reach for the tree next to them.

"I can't do this. I can't...!" She said to herself as she placed her left leg in the near tree with her right leg holding on to the tree she was in, she nervously chuckled as she put her hands in the tree they were in in a attempt to hold herself on to it as she placed her right leg on the tree near, she kept mumbling to herself as she tried pushing herself backwards so she can fall down to the tree next to them, which she succeeded...For some seconds as she just fell down back to where she was, holding herself between the two trees.

Sora, Suguru, Nakami and the ape man stared in a mix of confusion and pity, Suguru also having a hint of annoyance. "This is just sad..." Sora said.

"Can't believe I'm gonna say this...But I agree with you..." Suguru replied.

Nakami was about to comment when she noticed the ape man staring at her, she took a step backwards in surprise as she started looking at her in curiosity, before doing the same with Sora and Suguru, also looking at them curiously, Sora chuckled nervously as he also took a step backwards, Suguru raised an eyebrow and had a annoyed and confused look while also stepping away.

"What is his problem?!" Suguru whispered to Nakami.

"How should I know?!"

"Uh...I don't think he has seen any humans before..." Sora suggested as the man continued to stare at them curiously.

"Uh...Hey! My name...Is Sora!" Sora gestured to himself while carefully and slowly speaking with the ape man, he tilted his head to the left while looking at Sora, who gave him a nervous smile.

"Uh...These...Are my...Friends...Nakami...And Suguru..." Sora gestured to the other two, as Nakami waved to him with a friendly smile and Suguru crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, the ape man looked at them carefully.

"*&&X%. *&&X%. Friends." He told them, the three widened their eyes.

"He...He can talk?" Suguru questioned.

"*&&X%. *&&X%. Friends." He repeated.

Nakami was about to reply but then she heard Jane's screamings so she decided to do something else.

"Uh...Hey, maybe you should go help her?" The Ninja said as she pointed to Jane, the ape man looked behind him as he saw Jane hanging between the two trees and quickly ran towards her to help, the trio sighing in relief.

"It can't get any worse, can it?" Jane said to herself in annoyance when suddendly it started raining, her eyes widened before shifting to a unamused stare.

"Obviously it can..." She groaned before dropping her head down with her eyes closed, when she opened, she saw the ape man staring at her again, she screamed and accidentally pushed herself backwards again, almost falling down to between the trees again, but the man quickly climbed the tree next to her and lightly pushed her in the chest, allowing her to fall down in the tree to the left.

Sora pumped his fist with a grin. "Alright!" He said before going to join them but Suguru stopped him.

"Let's leave them by themselves, we need to find the Gummi Ship."

"What?! We can't just leave them here!" Sora argued with him.

"She's got that ape man with her, she'll be fine!" Suguru argued back.

"Even if she does, she'll still want some explanation for what happened back there, y'know, because YOU used your arrows to stop the baboons from chasing us because of what YOU did!" Sora continued to argue, Suguru's grit his teeth as his eye twitched from what Sora said, Nakami could barely hold back a chuckle.

"He's got you there." She teased the Archer, he groaned at them.

"Fine! But after this, we're looking for the Gummi Ship!" Suguru finally relented.

"Sounds good to me!" Sora replied with a smug grin, earning a glare from Suguru.

The three were about to join the ape man and Jane when they saw what was happening, the man was playing with the fingers in Jane's feet, which actually made her laugh, Sora and Nakami chuckling along with her while Suguru groaned with a angry frown. The fun stopped there though as the man then tried to look under Jane's dress, making her kick him in the face, the three cringing at that before deciding to join in with them.

"It serves you right! Now stay away from me like a very good wild man!" Jane scolds the man, the three then sit next to her.

"Jane, c'mon! He has no idea what he's doing, you're probably the first human woman he's seen!" Sora tried to defend him as he approached them.

"Hey, what about me?!" Nakami said, slightly offended.

"As he said, first human woman." Suguru deadpanned, making Nakami glare at him.

"He tried to look under my dress!" Jane groans at them while still trying to stay away from the man. "You stay! I'm warning you!" Jane said as he continued to approach her, while also looking at Sora, Suguru and Nakami, but their looks were more curious than scared like Jane's. "My father won't take kindly to you...!" She continued trying to get him to stop, but he was now right at her face. "No, that's...That's close enough!" He then touched her cheek, Jane's eyes widening. "How dare you?!" She said as she tried to slap him but he quickly grabbed her hand while still looking at her. He looked at her glove and noticed the top part of one of her fingers was exposed, he widened his eyes and started removing it, his emotion shifted from curious to a sweet mix of surprised and happy as he put his hand close to Jane's and he looks at her in wonder, Jane's face softens as she looks at him too.

The man then looked at Sora, Suguru and Nakami, the three realized what was going on, so Sora and Nakami both took off their gloves and showed their hands to him, Nakami then gives Suguru a nudge, the boy rolls his eyes with a groan as he also removes his glove and shows his hand to the man, he looks at them with the same sense of wonder as he approaches them, also putting his hand close to Sora's, the boy giving him a big grin as the man looked at the similarity.

Nakami smiles at the scene, she looked to the side and noticed even Suguru's annoyed frown was softened as he now had more of a look of wonder. "Sora." Sora told the man while pointing to himself. "Friends." Sora pointed to himself and then to the man, who smiled at Sora, he then walked back to Jane, who was a bit nervous but then she looked at Sora, who gave her a warm smile and a nod, reasurring her that he's not dangerous, Jane then calmed down and let the man approach her. He put his had on her chest, hearing her heart beating, he smiles and then puts her head on his chest, Jane awkwardly grins at that.

"Yes, thank you. That's a lovely heartbeat. It's very nice." She says, trying her best to sound nice as she tried to tie her hair again in it's bun, having it being undone during the chase.

What happened next, however, surprised all of them.

"It's very nice." The man said. Sora, Suguru and Nakami's eyes all widened at that as they stared in shock.

Jane, however, was a bit slower on the uptake. "Oh, thank you, I can't do a thing with it in this humidity though." She started saying before her eyes slowly widened as she turned her head in surprise to the man. "You do speak! All this time you were a big, wild, quiet, silent person thing." She said, surprised.

Sora, Suguru and Nakami turn their heads at her with a "Really?" look on their faces. "Oh, like you three didn't thought the same thing!" The woman defended herself.

"Nope." "Not even close." Uh-Uh." The three said at once, earning a glare from Jane, she then turned her attention back to the man, with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? I must say I'm rather curious as to who you are." She started rambling before the man lightly placed his fingertips on her lips, she stopped talking and looked at him curious.

The man smiled, pointing his knuckles at himself. "Tarzan." He said. Jane, Sora, Suguru and Nakami looked at him curious, lightly tilting their heads. He approached them, his knuckles still pointed at him. "Tarzan." He repeated.

"Tarzan." Jane repeated, her face still with a curious look.

Tarzan smiled, placing his hands on his knees and making some gorilla noises.

"Must be his name." Suguru whispered.

Jane's eyes widened as she understood the situation. "Oh, I see."

"Oh, I see." Tarzan imitated her. "Tarzan." He said pointing at himself. "Sora. Suguru. Nakami." He started saying, pointing at the three and when he got to Jane...

"Oh, I see."

Sora and Nakami chuckled at that, Suguru also held back a chuckle, Jane seemed amused by his confusion. "No, no, no, no." She said, before getting on her knees and coughing. "I'm Jane." She gestured to herself with a smile then gestured at Tarzan.

"No, no, no, no." Tarzan said with a higher pitched voice to match Jane's, also imitating her coughing and gesturing to himself. "I'm Jane." He gestured back to Jane.

Suguru raised an eyebrow at that while Sora and Nakami held back chuckles.

"No, no." This time, Jane sounded more impatient but quickly calmed down. "Jane." She pointed at herself. "Sora. Suguru. Nakami." She pointed at the three kids. "Tarzan." She pointed at the man. "Jane." She pointed back at herself.

Tarzan looked at the four people in front of him. "Sora." The boy grinned at him. "Nakami." The girl smiled and nodded. "Suguru." Suguru gave a small smile. "Jane." He touched her chin.

"Exactly." Jane said, happy he finally understood.

The moment was then ruined when they heard a gunshot from afar, widening their eyes in surprise, especially Tarzan's.

"Clayton!" Jane exclaimed, already knowing who it was.

Tarzan grabbed on to a vine close to the tree and looked at the distance, the gunshot could be heard again. "Clayton!" He said.

"Extraordinary!" Jane whispered in wonder, before also grabbing on to the vine Tarzan was holding. "Uh, please. Can you, take me, to my camp." She asked while pointing forwards, Tarzan then mimicked the sound of the gunshot with his mouth.

"Yes. Clayton. Wonderful!" Jane told him with a smile.

Tarzan then grabbed on to Jane while still holding the vine, Sora, Suguru and Nakami also grabbed other nearby vines, already knowing what would happen.

"Uh...Can't we walk?!" Jane screamed as Tarzan swung towards the camp, he mimicked what she said with a high pitched voice again. Sora, Suguru and Nakami closely following from behind.

"Hey, you're the one that asked from a ride to a ape man!" Sora told Jane with a smirk, she glared at him while holding on to Tarzan.

"You three still owe me some explanations!" She told him, Sora's smirk quickly faded as he looked at Suguru and Nakami with a worried expression, the two shrugged at him with a "We don't have a choice." expression, Sora sighed as they continued to swing from the vines.

* * *

_**Kaihaku's Palace**_

* * *

Kenshi hit the ground hard as his sword was thrown next to him, he gritted his teeth and stood up while growling and glaring at Kuruoshi, who was on the opposite side of the arena, arms crossed with a smug smirk on his face.

"You're getting better, boy! But still not strong enough." He told Kenshi, who simply glared at him.

"Don't...Call me...BOY!" Kenshi roared as he grabbed his sword and dashed at Kuruoshi, he swung his sword at him but the older man effortlesly dodged before kicking Kenshi in the chest, making him cough blood, then he punched the boy in the face, throwing him away.

He hit the ground hard again with his sword falling next to him, he attempted to grab his sword again, but Kuruoshi stepped on it before he could and grabbed Kenshi by the throat and lifted him off the ground, choking him with a sadistic smirk.

"Then make me see you as a man." He smirked.

Even while being choked, Kenshi continued to savagely glare at him, attempting to free himself by punching Kuruoshi's arm, to no success. Kuruoshi eventually just smirked and dropped Kenshi, him falling to the ground and coughing while breathing for air, he looked up at Kuruoshi with a glare before being kicked on the face, Kuruoshi then started walking away.

"We'll train more later, Kaihaku wants to see us now, let's go." He ordered as he walked away, Kenshi stood up while holding his throat and still breathing for air, he growled before following him.

In the meeting room, Kaihaku was sitting on her throne with Denki, Kuruoshi, Manuke and Chijin standing next to her, each duo in one side of the throne. Riku, Kenshi and Sumire were standing in front of the stairs for the throne, with Maleficent standing in front of the trone with Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie were all stading behind her.

"Our partnership so far has been quite profitable, our goals are getting much closer to us." Kaihaku softly said while staring at Maleficent.

"Indeed, now what's next for us to get closer?" Maleficent asked the sorcerer.

Kaihaku smirked as she waved her hand and a orb appeared in front of all of them, showing Sora, Suguru and Nakami in Deep Jungle as well as the broken Gummi Ship.

"They're currently stuck in this world with arguably no way to get out. As useful as he could be to us, he has also proven to be a problem by finding one of the Keyholes." Kaihaku explained to the others in the room.

"I say we just kill him! I don't really think some brat will be a big inconvenience in our plans!" Oogie said, followed by a laugh.

"Usually, I'd be the most on board with killing children, but right now we gotta focus on our plan." Kuruoshi said, smirking.

"He's right, just revealing our existence to him like that so soon will end up only getting in the way." Denki agreed with him.

As the villains continued to discuss their plans, Riku looked to his side and noticed Sumire holding her chest in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked her, low enough so the villains won't hear.

Sumire's eyes widened as she looked to the side in surprise. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." She tried to lie but didn't do such a good job with it, Riku continued to stare at her, his usual stoic expression.

"If you don't wanna tell me then your choice." He said as he continued to look forward, Sumire sighed before shooting a scared look at Manuke and Chijin, neither noticing it, but, unknown to her, Riku did, but he decided not to tell her.

"Kuruoshi and Denki are right, the mission in this world will be a stealth one once again, but there's also something else." Kaihaku said, the last part getting everyone's attention.

"Something else?" Ursula asked her.

Kaihaku did a small smirk as the portal showed Clayton. "This hunter, he has darkness asleep inside of him, he could end up as a useful addition to our little group." She said as the villains listened to her carefully.

"Oh, please!" Hook exclaimed, everyone turned their attention to him. "How could a mere hunter bring anything useful to our team?!" He questioned her plan.

Denki reached for his sword before he saw Kaihaku gesturing him to stop, her look still as calm as ever. "I am glad you asked, Captain Hook, after all, with you being a mere Pirate, you must understand what it's like to not be very useful." She told, her voice having a hint of sarcasm.

Some of the villains started laughing as Hook angrily growled at her, Kaihaku just smirking in return before continuing what she was saying. "But there's darkness in nearly every heart, and the stronger that darkness is, the most potential to grow more powerful that person has, be it a regular person with no skills, or a already extremely powerful one. And that hunter, has a lot of darkness in him, I just need someone to...Awaken it." She said, that last part was said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Without anyone noticing, Riku was looking at her, still with his usual calm expression, but what was going on his mind was clear. He didn't trusted Kaihaku, not in the slightest and wanted nothing to do with her plans, he only wanted to find Sora and Kairi and then he'd walk out from all of this.

"Now, I need some volunteers to go to that world." Kaihaku stated, waiting for someone to accept.

"I'll go!" Manuke was quick to exclaim. "And I'll take Sumire too!" The last part made Sumire let out an audible gasp, and hold her arm as her injuries from Manuke and Chijin's abuse in Wonderland still haven't healed.

"Nonsense, she's far too damaged to do anything, it would only compromise the mission." She told Manuke, he growled, wanting to abuse Sumire once more but, not wanting, to argue with Kaihaku, he just nodded his head.

"I'll go then, and I'll take Kenshi with me."

Everyone turned their heads to who said that, Kuruoshi. Kenshi in particular looked at him with a look that describing as pure rage would be a understatement, Kuruoshi just smirked at him.

"Very well, this mission will be yours, Kuruoshi." Kaihaku accepted his request.

The dark skinned man chuckled as he walked towards Kenshi, who still had that look in his face.

"Ready for some mission with your teacher?" Kuruoshi asked, but from the tone of his voice, it was clear he already knew Kenshi's answer, and fittingly so, Kenshi just simpy growled at him in response.

"That's the spirit!" Was Kuruoshi's response while patting Kenshi in the back, and walking away, Kenshi growled before begrudgingly following the man. Riku could swear he heard "I'll kill him..." being whispered by him but didn't cared enough to question, instead he turned his attention to Kaihaku.

"You said that you would give me enough power to find my friends, when will that happen?" Riku questioned her, demanding an answer while looking at her with a cold expression.

Kaihaku smirked at him. "Be patient, Riku, all in it's due time, this will all lead to you finding your friends."

Riku didn't bought it, but knew this was all he would get from her so he just turned around and walked away. Sumire quickly followed him, not wanting to be left alone with all the villains.

After the two were in another room, the Disney villains turned their attention to Kaihaku.

"I can't believe that your so called 'secret weapon' are a bunch of kids!" Hades told her in a indignant tone.

"What help will they give us?!" Oogie Boogie was the next to ask.

Denki drew his sword and pointed it at them, his face with the same usual calm expression. "Anyone that questions Lady Kaihaku's orders must talk to me." He coldly told them.

"Lower the sword, Denki." Kaihaku ordered him, he nodded and quickly sheathed his sword. The woman turned to the villains with a smile. "They may be kids, but you'll see that this will make them quite useful for us in the future, you all will just have to be patient." She told them.

"She is right." Maleficent said, their attentions turned to her. "Appearences can be deceiving after all, and there is a lot of use that we can have for these children." She grinned.

The other villains in the room, with the exception of Denki, Manuke and Chijin, still didn't saw their use but knew better than to argue woth two of the most powerful people there so they just agreed with them.

* * *

_So, how was it? I really hope I did a good job with the chase scene and that it all looks good! Tarzan is one of my favorite movies so I really wanna do it justice! Leave your thoughts on the reviews and let me know what I can do to improve!_


	15. Trouble in the Jungle

_**This one took longer than I expected to come out but stuff like the quarentine and some computer problems as well as a major case of writer's block kept me from working on it as much as I wanted to. But now it's here, so I hope it's worth the wait and you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

A dark corridor opened on one of the mountains in the jungle, out of it came Kuruoshi, followed by Kenshi, who still had a death glare on his face targeted at the man in front of him. Kuruoshi crossed his arms and stared at the view, a evil smirk on his face.

"Now to find where that hunter is, can I trust you for this mission?" Kuruoshi asked in a almost sarcastic tone, already knowing Kenshi's answer, and the sound of a sword being drawn from behind him proved he knew right. He smirked and turned around to see Kenshi with his sword in hand and glaring at him with killing intent.

"Really? You wanna do this now?" Kuruoshi casually asked him. Kenshi ignored his question and roared as he swung his sword at him, the weight of the sword and his injuries from their previous fight made it difficult but he was too angry to care. Unfortunely for him, Kuruoshi just smirked and effortlesly dodged his sword before elbowing Kenshi in the face, sending him flying a few meters back and hitting the mountain with enough strenght to make a small crater in it.

Kenshi coughs blood as he falls to the ground, even more damaged than before, this time he could barely stand up, he glared up as he saw Kuruoshi approaching him with his sword in hand. He drops it next to Kenshi while still looking at him with a condescending smirk, which Kenshi returned with a murderous glare.

"Leave trying to kill me for another hour, right now you're not strong enough and we have a mission to do." Kuruoshi told him before handing Kenshi a Potion. "Now use this, in the condition you're in, you'll be of no use here." He said before turning around.

Kenshi stared at the potion, his eyes filled with anger as he breathed heavily and growled, he gathered all the energy he had to stand up and grab his sword before harshly throwing the Potion at Kuruoshi, who simply turned around and grabbed it, staring at Kenshi but this time with a more stoic face.

"I'd rather die...Than receive any mercy from you..." Kenshi growled, his voice with hate filled venom.

Kuruoshi continued to stare at him, still with a stoic expression, he threw the Potion back at Kenshi, who grabbed it. "Damn, you're stubborn. Don't wanna use it? Not my problem, honestly, I couldn't care less if you live or die. But you're in no condition to fight me or anyone else right now, I bet even Sumire could defeat you in your current state." He berated the boy before turning around and walking away, Kenshi then turned his gaze to the Potion in his hand, he growled before putting it in his pocket. He then reunited all his strenght to stand up and follow Kuruoshi.

Kuruoshi then stop as he sees something in the distance. A camp. He figured the hunter that Kaihaku mentioned would be there but he noticed the camp was empty, he groaned to himself, trying to think of ways to know if that camp really was the hunter's. Luckily for him, that's when he heard some noises in a close area and he spotted some Gorillas and a Elephant walking together and they seemed to be looking for someone. A smirk appeared on Kuruoshi's face as he thought of something, he turned around to face Kenshi.

"Get ready for some training now, boy." Kuruoshi told him, Kenshi still with his death glare aimed at the man. "See those animals down there?" He pointed down at them, Kenshi looked down where he was pointing and saw them.

"What about them?" Kenshi asked him.

"There's a camp near them." Kuruoshi said, now pointing at the camp, Kenshi also looked at it. "There's a good chance that the hunter we're looking for is in that camp, so I want you to attract the animals there." Kuruoshi told the boy. Kenshi stared at him for some seconds with a angry face.

"What are you getting at?" He asked Kuruoshi.

"What attracts a hunter more than new prey? He shouldn't be very far so if he hears some noise coming from his camp he'll be sure to check it out. Now, don't let the animals see you, they're looking for someone and if they think that someone is you then they'll be sure to follow you, so make some noises to lead them to the camp."

Kenshi growled, he hated to admit it but that was a good plan, but he'd never say that to Kuruoshi's face. He simply walked a few meters back before running towards the edge of the mountain and jumping off, making sure to jump with enough strenght so he could land in a place close to the animals but far enough so they won't see him. The heavy weight of his sword on his back made sure he fell quickly so he pulled it and threw it to the ground beneath him, he then grabbed a nearby vine to slow down his fall. When he got to the ground, he grabbed his sword and sheathed it in his back, he then looked to the side and saw the Gorillas and the Elephant walking, he hid behind a tree to make sure they wouldn't see him, he saw a big rock next to him so he grabbed it and threw at a nearby tree to get their attention, he saw them turning their heads at it so he knew it worked.

As the animals went to where they heard the sound, Kenshi stealthily made his way towards the camp, making sure they don't see him and making some noise on the way to keep their attention, which included throwing rocks at trees, shaking bushes. Kuruoshi watches this from atop the mountain and smirks.

"Heh, the boy might be more useful than I thought! Alright, now I should better go looking for that hunter, let's see if his darkness is as strong as Kaihaku said it is." He thought to himself before jumping off the mountain, making sure he lands far from the animals so Kenshi could still lead them to the camp.

* * *

Clayton and Professor Porter are seen walking in the jungle, Clayton holding his gun while Professor Porter was running around worried.

"Oh, God! I can't believe my little Jane got seperated from us! We need to find her before she gets hurt!" The professor said worried sick, Clayton rolled his eyes at that.

"Calm yourself down, Professor! I will find her no doubt!" Clayton tried to reassure him but the Professor continued rambling, further annoying Clayton until he suddendly stopped mid sentence. While he was grateful for him finally shutting up, the Professor simply stopping mid sentence was suspicious so Clayton turned around and saw a dark skinned man standing before a knocked out Professor, Clayton gasped and pointed his shotgun at him.

"You! Identify yourself, right now!"

The man simply folded his arms with a smug smirk on his face. "My name? You can call me Kuruoshi. Now put away the gun, I just came here to talk."

Clayton continued to eye him suspiciously but he slowly lowered his gun, he still kept holding it just in case. Kuruoshi rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll settle for that. Anyways, I've come here under orders of my superior, she sensed something in you."

Clayton raised an eyebrow at that. "Your superior? Sensed something in me? What, are you part of a cult or something?!" The hunter asked in a angry tone.

Kuruoshi smirked at his comment before chuckling which then evolved to full blown laughter. "TSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess it is kind of a cult! TSHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Clayton was now even more confused by what this man was trying to say. "Look here, if you are just here to waste my time then I suggest you either get the hell out of here or die! It's your choice!" He threatened while now pointing his shotgun at him again.

Kuruoshi stopped laughing but kept his smug smirk on. "Go ahead and shoot me if you want, but my boss wants you to come with me, and she's got quite a lot to offer if you want."

"What could she possibly have that's important to me?!" Clayton asked him while still with his shotgun pointed.

Kuruoshi chuckled to himself. "You're not here to study Gorillas are you? You're here to hunt them." He tells the hunter which makes him narrow his eyes.

"I care little for the Gorillas, I am here as their great white hunter." Was all Clayton said in response.

Kuruoshi bursted in laughter. "You can't trick me! I can feel the darkness in your heart! You're just here for profit! You wanna sell the Gorillas or either skin them and then sell them!"

Clayton's eyes widened, how the hell did that man knew that?! He's had it at this point, he aimed his shotgun at the man and pulled the trigger. Unfortunely, much to the hunter's surprise, Kuruoshi simply effortlesly grabbed the bullet inches before it hit his face, he smirked at him making Clayton growl furiously.

"I'll tell you this, I won't let anyone know of your little secret, but my boss and I can give you some help with these Gorillas."

"And why should I believe you?" Clayton asked with a furious glare that'd most likely intimidate a Gorilla.

Kuruoshi smirked back at him before turning around and walking away. "It's your decision. I'll be around here for some time, if you ever change your mind then we'd still be more than willing to give you more power to deal with these Gorillas." The man told him as he walked away into the jungle.

Clayton glared at him but then he looked to the left with a thinking look in his face. His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted as the Professor slowly woke up, after he opened his eyes, he quickly stood up and started looking around worried.

"What happened?! Did I pass out?! Was it a bug?! Am I dying?! Where is Jane?!" He asked in a frantic voice.

"It was an animal, it attacked but I scared it off." Clayton replied without even looking at him.

The Professor carefully looked at him. "Are you alright, Mr. Clayton? You seem troubled." He asked the hunter.

Clayton stood silent for some seconds before looking at the front again. "I'm fine, let's continue searching for your daughter."

* * *

Kuruoshi smirked to himself as he walked. He then saw Sora, Suguru and Nakami swinging on the vines, a pair of people also with them but they were unimportant to Kuruoshi at the moment.

"Heh, I know it's not what I was sent here to do, but how about a little test for our Keyblade wielder?" He snaps his fingers before dissappearing in a dark corridor.

Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Tarzan continue to swing in the vines before they were suddendly knocked aside, hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

"What was that?!" Sora asked as he summoned his Keyblade. Suguru, Nakami and Tarzan also pulled out their respective weapons.

"I don't know, there was nothing in front of us!" Nakami said before they felt a tremor on the ground and heard a noise.

Jane screamed before hugging Tarzan. "Oh, can't things be normal at least once today?!"

"Listen, if you want normal then I would suggest not hanging out with us!" Suguru said as he readied an arrow, looking for who to shoot at. The boy then noticed large footsteps on the ground, his eyes widened as he smirked.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed while shooting a fire arrow at his target, the arrow hit it, revealing the Heartless to be a large chameleon like creature.

* * *

_**("Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts" starts playing)**_

* * *

"Stealth Sneak!" Suguru said in a tone that combined surprised and worried.

"Is he tough?" Sora asked him.

"Very, what is a high level Heartless doing here?" Suguru asked, his voice still sounding worried.

"Guess it was a good idea we landed here then, huh?" Sora mentioned with a smirk, earning him a glare from Suguru. The Keybearer simply rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna win this just standing around!" He determinedly exclaimed before dashing at the Heartless with the Keyblade ready.

"Sora, don't!" Nakami screamed as Suguru groaned in annoyance. Sora dashed at the Heartless, the creature swung its claws at him but Sora jumped to the side, avoiding the attack before jumping above the Heartless and readying the Keyblade for a swing.

"Take this!" The boy said with a smirk as he swung down the Keyblade, but to his surprise, the Heartless simply knocked Sora to the side. The boy hit a mountain which knocked him down to the ground, he stood up and shook his head only to see the giant Heartless dashed at him, he widened his eyes in shock before closing them, preparing for impact.

Fortunely, before it could hit Sora, the Heartless was knocked to the side by a fireball shot by Nakami. Sora opened his eyes and look at her.

"Thanks!" He told the girl, Nakami nodded with a grin. Sora then ran back to the group. The three and Tarzan readied their weapons as Jane stood behind them.

Nakami's fireball unfortunely proved of little effect as the Heartless simply stood up and roared at them, he started approaching them, making the group take steps backwards to stay away from him.

Tarzan gritted his teeth and dashed at him. The Heartless swung its claw at him but the ape man dodged and swung its spear at him, managing to get a hit in and making the Heartless growl before it swung its claw at him, Tarzan dodged again and swung his spear at it again. Unfortunely, the Heartless simply backhanded him away and roared.

Suguru aimed at fire arrow at the monster and shot. The arrow burst into flames as soon as it hit its face but all it did was annoy it.

"Sora! Fire and ice combo!" Nakami screamed, Sora nodded at the Ninja before the two ran forward. Nakami stabbed her katana on the ground, making the ground under the Heartless freeze, trapping it in place.

"FIRE!" Sora screamed as he pointed his Keyblade forward and shot a fireball at it. The attack caused an explosion.

The team stood in place, waiting.

"Did it work?" Nakami asked.

Her question was answered when they heard a growl, making them freeze.

The Stealth Sneak slowly walked towards the heroes, with his menacing growl. They slowly backed away from him, Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Tarzan still holding on to their weapons.

Before any of them could move, the Heartless lowered its head and charged at the party, knocking them against a mountain.

"We can't fight him! He's too strong!" Suguru said in a worried tone.

"Got any ideas then?!" Sora asked the archer.

Suguru then looked at the mountain behind them and he got an idea.

"Just one! Wait until he charges at us again then roll out of the way!" Suguru instructed them, Sora and Nakami raised an eyebrow at the plan before also seeing the mountain behind them, they smirked and nodded at him.

The Stealth Sneak growled at them before lowering it's head again and charging.

"NOW!" Suguru screamed as they all rolled out of the way, the Heartless hit the mountain, making it shake.

"Now to finish it! Sora, Nakami!" Suguru screamed at them as they nodded and all three pointed their weapons at the mountain.

"FIRE!" All three screamed. Sora fired a fireball from his Keyblade, Suguru shot a fire arrow and Nakami sliced her katana in the air, shooting a fireball.

All three fire attacks merged into one and hit the mountain full force, making it shake and all the rocks fell down on top of the Heartless.

* * *

**_("Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts" stops playing)_**

* * *

"Is it...Dead...?" Jane asked.

Nobody replied, simply staring at the pile of rocks, ready for everything. A few rocks rolled down, making everyone take a few steps back while readying their weapons but nothing happened.

"It's dead." Suguru said, he tried to sound serious but there was clear wonder in his voice.

"We beat a high level Heartless..." Nakami said, her mouth opened and eyes widened in wonder.

Sora smiled before he raised his fists and let out a scream, Suguru and Nakami soon doing the same.

"YEAH! We did it!" Nakami cheered.

"I can't believe it! We won against a high level Heartless!" Suguru cheered along.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sora celebrated.

Sora, Nakami and Suguru danced around happy. Jane and Tarzan watched, they didn't understood why they were so happy but they couldn't help but smile in seeing them acting like kids, Tarzan even thought they were acting similar to the baby gorillas from the troop.

Sora and Suguru high fived and laughed before widening their eyes and realizing what they did, the two then quickly got on each other's faces while growling. Nakami then got between the two and pushed them away.

"Alright, let's not ruin the moment with more childish arguing!" She scolded, the two still glaring at each other.

"Tsk! Whatever!" Suguru said before storming away in the direction they were going before the Heartless attack when suddendly Jane grabbed him by the ear and dragged him along, she soon did the same with Sora and Nakami, the three whining in pain before Jane let them go.

"Okay! I need some explanations now before we return to the camp! How do you three know magic?! What was the thing that attacked us?! What is going on?!" The british woman asked them.

Sora, Suguru and Nakami looked at her nervously before sighing.

"Well, let's stop beating around the bush." Nakami said, Sora and Suguru nodded. "I'll go first." Nakami said, taking a step further and pulling out her katana and showing it to Jane. "This is my sword, it's called Flama Crystallos. It has complete control over fire," A red flaming aura then surrounded the blade of Flama Crystallos, making Jane and Tarzan take steps back. "And ice." The flaming aura was replaced by a blue chilling one. Nakami sheathed it again. "I've had it for years but I still haven't mastered it yet and there's still so much about it that I don't know...But...It's...It's very important to me." She said, they noticed a hint of sadness from the last part and stared at her with eyes that mixed curiosity and pity.

Nakami's eyes widened in a flustered way once she noticed their looks, as she quickly turned around to Sora and Suguru with a grin that looked forced. "So anyways, who's next?!"

Neither Sora nor Suguru bought her smile as genuine but they knew it wasn't something she wanted to talk about it so decided to move on. Suguru took a step forward, showing them his bow. "It's called Sagittarius Arcus. There's nothing special about the bow, other than being indestructible, but it's arrows all have a magical effect. For elemental arrows, I have fire, thunder and blizzard ones, I can also use them to create barriers and other type of magic. The arrows are also endless and they'll always be the one I need when I pull them out. I got this as a child, and since then I've never stopped training with it, and I won't stop...Not until I feel like I've mastered it." Suguru's voice sounded strong and determined but they could also feel some sadness in it.

The archer turned around to look at Sora with a dismissive glare, "Your turn. Shouldn't take long since you know nothing about the Keyblade." He said in a condescending tone, Sora answered with a glare before walking forward.

Sora took a deep breath and summoned the Keyblade, showing it to Jane and Tarzan. "He's not wrong, I don't know a lot about the Keyblade. I got it when my home fell into darkness, I tried to use it to save my friends...But I couldn't, but I was told that this is a weapon that chooses it's wielder and it's meant to be used to fight against the darkness and protect other people, so if it chosed me, then that's what I'll do. I'll fight so that other people's homes don't have the same fate as mine's, and so that other people don't have to be separated from their friends or loved ones. So, I may not know a lot about it, but I know it chose me, so I will do my best to wield it so I can bring a better future for others so that no one has to suffer."

Everyone, including Suguru, stared shocked and wide eyed at Sora. Unlike the other two, there was no hint of sadness in his voice, aside from when he mentioned his world falling to darkness, but the rest of what he said was said with a voice filled with determination and resolve to do the right thing.

"I don't really know a lot about what it can do though." He said while shaking the Keyblade, this time his face had a look of childlike curiosity.

Suguru and Nakami sweat dropped, "There's the Sora we know..." They thought to themselves, Nakami with a smile and Suguru with a glare. Jane and Tarzan also chuckled at Sora shaking the Keyblade.

"Okay then, thanks for the explanations. I think now I understand better how you kids did all that." Jane told them with a smile.

Sora and Nakami smiled in return, Sora with his hands behind his back and Nakami with her hands on her hips. Suguru kept a serious look on his face with his arms folded. "Just don't go around telling people, we need to keep it a secret, we've only used back there because it was necessary but we'd rather that people don't know about that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Jane smiled

"Wonderful, now can we go to the camp now, I'd rather not stay in the open jungle where we can become the meal of some animal." Suguru said, getting him a annoyed stare from Sora and Nakami.

"He's got a point, let's go, father and Mr. Clayton should be waiting." Jane said and she started walking towards the camp, Tarzan walking side to side with her and Sora, Suguru and Nakami following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenshi was still hidden in the bushes, the animals still following him. "That damn bastard's plan is actually working..." he groaned before looking to the side and seeing the camp. "Those animals shouldn't need me anymore to get to the camp, my work here is done." he thought to himself before running off, making sure nobody saw him. Once he was in a safe distance, he stood there to watch what the animals would do in the camp, even reaching for his sword in case they started thrashing it.

What happened next would surprise Kenshi for a long time.

They started thrashing it alright...But not like he expected it. They were using the camp as instruments and playing with them, making a kinda catchy tune.

Kenshi raised his eyebrow at that with a look that mixed confused and annoyed, he shook his head and lowered his hand before walking away.

As he walked away from the camp, he noticed Kuruoshi standing in a forest with his arms crossed. Kenshi grit his teeth and gripped his sword on his back and unsheathes it, he slowly walks towards Kuruoshi before breaking into a run, he jumps upwards and brings down his sword at the man. Kuruoshi simply smirks and sidesteps, dodging the blade before he turns around and punches Kenshi in the chest, knocking him away a few meters. The man smirks at that.

"Did you brought the animals to the camp?" He asked the boy.

"Shut up...I'll kill you..." Kenshi growled as he grabbed his sword, he stood up, his injuries hurt but he ignored the pain.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kuruoshi tells him with a shrug before looking at Kenshi in the eyes, the boy still glaring at him. "Look, we ain't here to fight. You wanna kill me? Wait until we're done with the mission."

"Do you think I care about the mission?" Kenshi said in response, killing intent all over his voice. "I only care about seeing you dead."

"You ain't ready to kill me yet, boy." Kuruoshi replied.

"Don't...Call me...BOY!" Kenshi roared as he grabbed his sword and dashed at Kuruoshi and swung his sword. Unfortunely, Kuruoshi effortlesly dodged and chopped him in the neck, Kenshi coughed blood before his eyes closed and he fell down on the ground, knocked out.

Kuruoshi stared at the boy. "Only way to shut you up." He said before putting him on his shoulders and walking away but then he noticed a baby Gorilla near them, who saw the entire scene, the Gorilla gasped and started running away. Kuruoshi narrowed his eyes.

The infant continued to run through the forest, trying to go back to the troop before it bumped into something along the way and it fell to the ground, it looked up and saw Kuruoshi looking at him. The infant gasped and tried to run but Kuruoshi grabbed it before it had the chance, the infant tried to call for help but Kuruoshi covered it's mouth.

"Can't leave any witness." He said in an cold tone before walking towards a cliff.

* * *

Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Tarzan, still carrying Jane, swung by the camp before dropping down in front of it. Sora, Suguru and Nakami's eyes widened in shock seeing the mess the animals made in the camp, Jane's meanwhile, widened in amazement.

"Gorillas!" She exclaimed.

"That's what she noticed?" Suguru whispered to Sora and Nakami, they shrugged.

Tarzan then ran towards the Gorillas, making noises, they all stopped trashing the place after seeing him. One of them in particular seemed very happy as she jumped on Tarzan and the two began play fighting.

"He's one of them." Jane said with a smile.

"Told ya." Sora smirked at Suguru, who growled at him, Nakami getting between the two.

Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Jane approached Tarzan and the Gorillas, the troop seemed worried after seeing them but Tarzan simply smiled and encouraged them to get closer. The female Gorilla playing with Tarzan earlier approached Jane, who leaned down and waved hello, the other Gorillas also started approaching.

Until...

Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Jane felt a wind blowing behind them, they turned around and saw a furious Silverback Gorilla in front of them.

"Oh my..." Jane started but before she could finish the Gorilla roared and started beating his chest, Jane quickly crouched down. Sora was about to summon the Keyblade to fight before Suguru grabbed him and Nakami and dropped them on the floor before crouching too, he made a silent gesture to them before they could question it.

The Gorilla looked at the four crouched down, he growled and sniffed them before looking to his troops and roaring, gesturing them to follow him as all of them, including a red Elephant, went with him. Tarzan also almost went along before looking at Sora, Suguru, Nakami and Jane but then another Gorilla sofly grabbed him by the arm, telling him to come with them.

"Jane?!" They heard Clayton's voice calling, by then Tarzan and the Gorilla already went away with the rest of the troop.

"Jane, where are you?!" This time it was the Professor's voice. Sora, Suguru and Nakami looked to the side and saw him running at them, he softly hugged Jane. "Jane! Oh thank goodness you're okay! And you kids too, we were worried."

"Good heaves, what happened?!" Clayton asked, looking around the destroyed camp.

As Jane and her father had their reunion, Sora and Nakami pulled Suguru away to talk with him.

"Why did you pushed us to the ground back there?!" Sora asked the archer, who rolled his eyes.

"Look, were you really gonna try your luck fighting a Silverback Gorilla? What I did was show him that we aren't a threat to him." He replied to them.

"Wait, so that's why he didn't attacked us?" Nakami asked.

"Yeah, exactly, if you crouch down before a Gorilla and avoid eye contact then he won't see you as a threat and leave you alone." The archer told them.

Sora and Nakami looked at each other before shrugging.

"Hey, we're gonna rebuild the camp, could you three please give us a hand?" Jane asked them.

"Yeah, sure, of course!" Nakami said as she and Suguru walked to help them but they noticed Sora was looking in the direction that the Gorilla troop and Tarzan went.

"Sora? Is something wrong?" Nakami asked him but he didn't replied.

The Keyblade wielder continued to stare for some seconds before turning to look at them. "I'll go look for Tarzan, you guys stay here and help Jane and the others."

"Wait, what?!" Suguru and Nakami asked at once but before they could ask more, Sora took off running.

"Oh, great, Sora come back here!" Suguru ran after him.

"H-Hey! Don't go off running in the jungle like that!" Nakami said before running after the two.

* * *

_**Thanks to you all for continuing to read this fanfic despite the major release gaps between chapters and for being so patient with me. Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve.**_

_**See you next chapter**_


	16. Bad Grammar

I just wanna address my grammar in the chapters so far. I'm aware it hasn't been very good, lacking proper punctuation and all that, which would have, understandably, turned away people from reading this fanfic. The point I'm trying to make is that punctuation never was my strong point, I even tried showing the chapters to my friends before posting them here and none of them commented on that so I figured it wasn't that bad but I was reading some of the first chapters and I've noticed that mistake so I'll make some effort to improve on that and now I'll make sure the future chapters have better grammar for you people reading it. And for anyone curious about the next chapter, I've made some good progress with it and I feel that I'll still be posting it before the month ends if I'm lucky.


	17. Son of Man

_**Thankfully this time I managed to post a new chapter without a big time gap after the last one. This one was tons of fun to make and I'm really proud of what I came up with! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed working on it. Also, expect something special near the end of this one!**_

* * *

**_("Rimelight - BlazBlue" starts playing)_**

* * *

A young dark skinned boy with short black hair is standing in an open field with a sword in hand. He spins it around before holding it firmly, he swings it at the air several times, showing an impressive display of skills for his young age. As sweat drops from his body, he manages to slice one drop of sweat with his sword. He smirks at his accomplishment.

"Kenshi! Come here, boy!" He heard a voice calling him, he widened his eyes as he sheathed his sword on his back.

"Coming, dad!" The young Kenshi screamed back before running back home. His dad was sitting on the dinner table drinking a beer while his mom was making dinner.

Kenshi's father was a tall, dark skinned, muscular man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He had a "X" shaped scar on his cheek and was wearing a black tank top and camouflage pants.

His mother was a tall woman, also dark skinned and with a muscular body, though not as much as her husband. Her purple hair reached her neck with bangs on her forehead. She was wearing a white crop top, which showed her six pack abs, and black cargo jeans.

"You still training at this hour? It's good that you're continuing the family tradition but take it easy or you'll hurt yourself." His father told him as he drank a beer.

Kenshi chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I can exaggerate a bit."

His mom simply smirked at that remark. "You should've seen your dad before I met him. He trained even more than you, took me three months to convince him to settle down.

Kenshi laughed at that while his father actually looked embarassed. "Atsuko! I asked you to not tell that story to the kids!" He groaned.

His wife smirked at him. "Well, Kenzou, our kids should know what their dad was like, shouldn't they?"

He groaned at her comment before sighing and then smirking too. "Well, it's not like you were any better than me."

"Nice try, honey, but the entire family was and still is obsessed with swordfighting, that's not a secret to anyone." She shot back.

"True, but I'm not the one that did it while drunk." He replied with a smirk, instantly making Kenshi's eyes widen in curiosity while Atsuko's widened in dread.

"Mom tried to swordfight drunk?" Kenshi asked his dad.

He laughed before ruffling his son's hair. "Yep! She once almost cut my head off while swinging her sword!"

The two laughed at that while Atsuko growled with a sinister smile and a vein in her head.

"Kenshi, why don't you go see your siblings? Your big sister came to visit today." She said, trying to hide her anger.

"She's here?! Cool!" He screamed excited before running off to the living room. Atsuko then approached Kenzou with a glare and crossed arms. He smirked at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I just thought the kids should know what their mom was like." He casually shrugged before taking another sip of beer.

Atsuko groaned before sighing and smiling. "Smartass." She said before leaning down and the two kissed.

Kenshi opened the door to the living room and he was met by a little girl with dark skin wearing a blue dress and black hair tied in pigtails hugging him.

"Kenshi! How was the training?!" The girl asked him with a wide eyed smile.

Kenshi smirked and ruffled her hair. "Hey, Sayuri! It was great! Are you excited to train with your big bro in the future?" He asked her with a grin.

"Yeah! And I'll kick your butt!" She smirked while pointing at him.

"Bring it on, little sis!" Kenshi smirked in return.

"How about you train with an actual swordman instead?" The two heard a voice behind them, they saw a dark skinned young man, he had a slender but muscular build and a purple hair with a left bang covering his eyes and his hair tied in a long ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Daisuke..." Kenshi groaned.

"Is that any way to greet your big bro?" Daisuke asked while ruffling Kenshi's hair in an affectionate way. Kenshi smirked at him.

"You boast but I won our last match!" Kenshi boasted, Daisuke just lightly flicked his forehead.

"I was holding back, you know that." Daisuke smirked but Kenshi gave him the tongue, making Daisuke laugh and pull Kenshi into a noogie, the two laughing.

They heard a chuckle behind them and they all saw a young woman, slightly older than Daisuke and was slightly more muscular than him too, she had a red tank top on with a white jacket and purple jeans. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail that reached the center of her back.

"You kids changed nothing, huh?" The woman said with a smile.

"Kyouko!" Kenshi and Sayuri screamed as they jumped on her in a hug, she hugged the two back as Daisuke approached her.

"Hey, sis." He offered a fist bump but she just smirked and gave him a noogie.

"You can try the cool guy act, Daisuke, but you'll always be my little brother!" She smirked as he tried to break free of the noogie with no success. Kenshi and Sayuri laughing.

"How's your kendo dojo going, big sis?" Sayuri asked her.

Kyouko smiled as she let Daisuke go. "Really well! I got some new students today and I'm looking forward to training them!"

Kenshi smiled at that. "Hey, when I finish my training here at home, can I help you with the dojo?" He asked his big sis.

"Sure, more help is always welcome!" She smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Kids! The dinner is ready!" They heard Atsuko's voice calling. Kenshi and Sayuri ran to the kitchen as Kyouko and Daisuke followed behind them.

They got to the kitchen and saw the dinner awaiting them. Pork chop, Chicken roast, Hamburgers, Lettuce, Broccoli, and much more. It was enough to make anyone droll.

The family sat down to eat but before they could start, Kenzou grabbed a glass of wine.

"Before we begin, a toast to our family, and once Kenshi and Sayuri finish their trainings, we'll go on a trip around the world...Together." He smiled.

They all smiled at that as they grabbed their glasses of wine (Orange juice in Kenshi and Sayuri's case) and they all drank together.

* * *

_**("Rimelight - BlazBlue" stops playing)**_

* * *

Scene cuts to present day as Kenshi is seen still knocked out, his body lying on the ground as his hand reaching upwards. His eyes shot open as he quickly stood up breathing heavily. He brought his hand to his forehead and gripped his hair while angrily closing his eyes.

"The same damn dream as always." The boy groaned before looking around where he was. It was afternoon, he saw he was on top of a mountain. He looked to the side and saw Kuruoshi sitting next to a fire with his back turned to him.

The mere sight of the man made Kenshi's blood burn with rage. He saw his sword next to him and, for some time, he considered chopping his head off right then and there, but he just growled as he stood up and walked towards the fire, sitting next to it and getting Kuruoshi's attention.

"Already awake?" The man asked him but Kenshi didn't replied, not even glaring at him. "Gotta say, I'm surprised. I figured the first thing you'd do after waking up would be chop my head off."

"That's why I didn't do it." Kenshi replied without looking at him.

Kuruoshi chuckled at that. "So, are ya done trying to kill me?" He asked the boy, who glared at him. "Guess that answers my question." He says nonlachantly.

"Lemme make this clear, I will kill you...It doesn't matter what happens, I'll cut your goddamn head off...But right now, I can see that I'm not strong enough, and I'll only end up getting myself killed if I keep trying, and no way in hell will I allow myself to die before killing you. So I will get stronger, strong enough that I will smash your face against the ground until you're dead." Kenshi said all of this in a cold and emotionless tone but the anger and killing intent was written all over his body and glare.

Kuruoshi simply stared at him with a nonchalant look before he smirked. "Get as strong as you want, boy, you'll never be strong enought to kill me. Not then and not now either."

The last comment made Kenshi's eyes widen in anger and him grit his teeth. He nearly reached for his sword sheathed in his back before stopping himself. He calmed down, his look now more one of cold rage as he continued to glare at Kuruoshi, who gave him a evil smirk in return before he stood up.

"Anyways, now that you're awake, we should continue to keep our eyes on that hunter. See if he's smart enough to accept our offer." Kuruoshi said before walking off.

Kenshi remained down for sometime before silently growling to himself and begrudgingly standing up to follow Kuruoshi.

* * *

Back with Sora, Suguru and Nakami. The spiky haired teen was running in the jungle, looking for the Ape Man while his two friends chased after him.

"I swear, once I get my hands on that idiot!" Suguru groaned.

"Y'know what? This chase has been long enough." Nakami said before she seemingly dissapeared, leaving Suguru wide eyed. Nakami then suddendly appeared above Sora. She falls on top of him, pinning him down on the floor.

"Gotcha!" Nakami smirked as Sora struggled from below her. Suguru soon catched up to the three.

"If you could do that from the start then why didn't you?!" Suguru angrily asked the girl.

Nakami stood up, holding Sora by his hood with one hand and with her other hand on her hip. "I may not be a Ninja but I wasn't gonna use my skills for something so trivial."

"Wait, you're not a Ninja, Nakami?" Sora asked her.

"Of course not, I just know Ninjutsu, but Ninjas are meant to be masters of stealth and stay hidden in the shadows, neither of which I do." She explained to the boy.

"Whatever, let's just return to the camp!" Suguru groaned.

"No way! I wanna find Tarzan!" Sora said, making Suguru growl.

What happened next surprised all of them. Suguru turned around and punched Sora in the face with enough streght to knock him down. Nakami's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_**("Zetsubou - Digimon Adventure" starts playing)**_

* * *

"Look, we shouldn't even be in this world in the first place!" He argued.

Sora responded to that by quickly standing up and punching Suguru in return. The archer getting knocked to the ground.

"This may not be where we'll find your king but there's clearly Heartless here in this world so we're needed!" Sora argued back.

The archer growled before standing up and grabbing Sora by his shirt.

"We're needed?! We could barely win against that Stealth Sneak! We won by pure luck!"

He pushed the Keyblade wielder down. He quickly got up and rushed at Suguru, knocking him to the ground. The two rolled in the ground, ending with Sora above him. He punches the redhead in the face.

"Well, how else are we supposed to get stronger to face them if we don't fight them?!"

Sora throws another punch but Suguru catches it and uppercuts him with his other hand before they start rolling on the ground again. This time ending with Suguru above Sora. He punches the brunet.

"Get stronger?! What, you think this is a game where we level up or something?! Heartless will kill us if we lose to them!"

Sora uppercuts the archer, making stand and take a few steps back. Sora uses this chance to punch him again, knocking him against a tree.

"Exactly! And even if we're not strong enough to fight the high level ones yet, we're the only ones who can fight them so if we hadn't come here then innocent and powerless people who can't fight would die!"

"Why did the Keyblade even picked you in the first place?!" Suguru groaned and dashed at Sora, throwing another punch.

Sora ducked to avoid it but Suguru quickly turned around and threw a kick but Sora was fast and jumped away to avoid the kick.

The two glared and growled at each other and were about to dash at each other to continue fighting but then Nakami got in between them.

"That's enough! You two need to remember who's the enemy here and it isn't ourselves!" The girl told the two, them still glaring and growling at each other.

"Get out of the way, Nakami!" Suguru groaned.

"Not until you two calm down!" She screamed back.

* * *

_**("Zetsubou - Digimon Adventure" stops playing)**_

* * *

"I've had it with you treating me like some idiot! I never asked to be chosen by the Keyblade, it just happened! Yet I'm out here trying my best to help you find your king but you can't even act with some decency?!" Sora screamed at Suguru with a glare.

"That's the whole prolem!" Suguru screamed furiously, making Sora and Nakami stare wide eyed at him.

* * *

**_("Mirage - BlazBlue" starts playing)_**

* * *

"King Shuryo is gone! The worlds are disappearing! Our Gummi Ship is broken! And now someone might even possibly be controlling the Heartless! Things couldn't be any worse! And you're the first Keyblade wielder in years, the person who should be the one to fix all of this?! Some dumb kid with no skill that's always joking and never takes anything seriously?! It doesn't matter if you're trying your best because your best just isn't enough for what's happening!" The archer screamed at the Keyblade wielder, leaving him shocked and speechless.

Nakami looked at Sora's face after this speech. She wanted to say something to defend him but couldn't think of anything, leaving her to just sigh dissapointed.

Suguru continued staring at them for some seconds before he turned around. "Y'know what? Do whatever you want, I just don't care anymore." He said before he started walking back to the camp.

Sora was looking down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. Nakami looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"Look, Sora-" The brunette started but before she could finish, Sora ran off into the jungle. Nakami's eyes widened and she almost ran after him but she realized he might need some time for himself so she simply lowered her head and walked back to the camp.

* * *

As Suguru walked back to the camp, it started raining. He looks upwards to the sky and groans. "Great, just what I needed."

He hears some steps behind him, he looks behind to see who it is and sees it's Nakami.

"You decided to come with me now?" He asked but the girl instead of replying continued walking forward. "Hey, I've made you a question! Are you actually gonna say I'm in the wrong still?!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong!" Nakami screamed before turning around with a glare. "I'm saying you're a jerk." She says before continuing to walk towards the camp. Suguru at first glared at her and groaned before his glare softened to a sad look. "Goddammit..." He sighed before following her.

* * *

_**("Mirage - BlazBlue" stops playing)**_

* * *

Suguru and Nakami walk back to the camp. There they see that Jane, the Professor and Clayton have already fixed mostly everything. The brunette woman widen her eyes and runs towards them once she sees them.

"There you kids are! We were starting to worry!" She said with her arms crossed before pausing for a second. "Wait, where's Sora?!" She asked in a worried tone.

Suguru groaned and walked past her. "In the jungle."

Jane's eyes widened. She turned around and grabbed the redhead by the shoulder. "You two left him there?!"

"We didn't left him anywhere, but he's even more stubborn than a mule and wouldn't hear us!" Suguru argued back.

"What?! He went into the jungle himself?!" Jane said, shocked.

"He went after Tarzan." Nakami said, in a sad tone and looking down at the ground.

Jane's eyes widened. "I can't believe it..." She said in a silent but shocked tone.

"Hey, what happened?" The Professor asked as he and Clayton walked towards the three.

"Sora! He's on the jungle!" Jane told them.

"What?! Goodness, we have to go after him!" The Professor quickly said.

He was about to grab his things but Clayton held out his hand to stop him.

"I don't think so, Professor."

His words made Jane's eyes widen in shock.

"Mr. Clayton! Are you really about to let a young boy fend for himself in the jungle?!"

"While it is undeniably a shame, I should remind you that we're here for the Gorillas, not to look for little boys in the jungle."

"Yes, but this is a matter of life or death!" Jane argued.

"Well, then his two friends here can go save him in that case." Clayton said as he pointed to Suguru and Nakami.

Suguru raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Friends? Not how I'd describe that moron, and besides, I don't have time to stay here or go rescue him, I have something important that needs to be done. Are you coming?" He asked Nakami.

The Ninja girl simply looked at him with an angry face before sighing and looking at Jane, the Professor and Clayton with a more neutral face. "I'm staying here. I trust Sora will be fine, he's much tougher than he looks. Besides, I think he needs some time to stay alone. He'll be back here, I'm sure of it." She said before tilting her head and closing her eyes with a sweet but noticeably forced smile. She then turned around and walked away to a tent

Jane and the Professor looked at her with sympathy. Knowing her smile was fake but also having a feeling that she didn't want to talk about it. Clayton simply had a uninterested look on his face.

Suguru stared at Nakami. His face was the usual stoic expression but you could tell there was some remorse there. He looks to the ground, thinking about what he said to Sora. He sighed and walking away from the camp.

* * *

Sora is seen climbing a tree, with Suguru's words echoing in his head. Due to his lack of focus, he ends up grabbing a weak limb in the tree which breaks and he falls off in the ground. Instead of standing up, he stays there on the ground, looking at the sky with a defeated look.

"Don't give up."

That voice again...

Sora's eyes widened, recognizing who it was. He looked to the side and, sure enough, it was Kairi.

"Back on the islands, when we were kids, you never gave up. No matter the beating you took, you always stood up."

* * *

_**("Missing You - Kingdom Hearts" starts playing)**_

* * *

A 4 year old Sora is seen being knocked to the ground, his wooden sword falling next to him.

"That's another win for me!" Boasted a 5 year old Riku with his wooden sword in hand.

"I'm not done yet!" Sora said as he stood up holding his sword.

"That's the spirit, Sora!" Encouraged a 4 year old Kairi.

"Hey, you're on his side now?" Riku asked, faking an offended tone.

Sora nodded at Kairi before dashing at Riku and swinging the sword at him. Riku smirked and assumed his combat stance.

It cuts to Sora falling down again, with Riku pointing his wooden sword at him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Nice try, Sora, but I win again." He teased.

Sora groaned but then he acted quick and kicked Riku's leg, making him lose balance and fall on the ground. Sora rolled backwards and grabbed his wooden sword again, entering his combat stance.

Kairi giggled as she raised her arms.

Riku smirked as he stood up and entered his combat stance. "Okay, lets go one more round!"

The two young rivals dash at each other.

Back to the present, Sora is still on the ground, staring wide eyed at Kairi, who smiles at him.

"That's why I knew I could always count on you." She tells him.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered.

"Sora?"

He hears a voice calling him, he turns to the side and sees Tarzan there and when he looks back, Kairi was no longer there.

* * *

_**("Missing You - Kingdom Hearts" stops playing)**_

* * *

Tarzan walked towards the boy. "Suguru? Nakami?" He asked.

"Gone." Sora replied, not even getting up. "I'm. Weak." He tried explaining in a way that Tarzan could understand.

Tarzan stared at the boy on the ground before grabbing him by the arm and helping him stand up, surprising Sora.

"Tarzan?" He asked him.

"Sora. Tarzan. Friends." The wild man told the boy. "*&&X%. Friends. Sora. Tarzan."

Sora gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Tarzan."

"*&&X%. Tarzan. Help. Sora." The wild man continued to say before he started climbing the tree, signaling Sora to follow him. Sora smiled and nodded, he started climbing the tree alongside him.

* * *

_**("Son of Man - Tarzan" stars playing)**_

* * *

Sora and Tarzan are seen climbing a tree, but Tarzan doing so with less trouble. Sora's hand eventually slips and he almost falls down but Tarzan grabs him at the last second and smiles at him. Sora grins in return before he grabs on to the tree again and continues to climb it.

_("Oh, the power to be strong")_

Sora tries to lift a huge log but is struggling to do so before Tarzan comes in and helps him. The two smile and nod at each other and walk carrying the log around the jungle.

_("And the wisdom to be wise")_

Next Sora and Tarzan are surfing trees. Unfortunely, the tree Sora is on cracks and he falls down on the ground. Tarzan's eyes widen as he jumps down to check on the boy.

_("All these things will come to you in time")_

Scene cuts to Sora and Tarzan jumping from tree to tree. Tarzan was doing so with much less difficulty and Sora struggled to keep up but kept going.

_("On this journey that you're making")_

Tarzan pointed at a bunch of bananas, Sora nodded at him and threw the Keyblade at it, missing it by several inches. He looks down upset.

_("There'll be answers that you'll seek")_

Sora hit the ground hard but quickly stood up and dashed at Tarzan. The boy threw a punch which the Ape Man easily dodged and smacked Sora on the head, knocking him to the ground but once again he stood up.

_("And it's you who'll climb the mountain")_

Sora is running up a mountain with logs being thrown at him by Tarzan. Sora had a grin on his face as he dodged all the logs.

_("It's you who'll reach the peak")_

Tarzan picked a heavy log and threw down at the boy. Sora smirked as he summoned his Keyblade and sliced the log in half.

_("Son of man, look to the sky")_

Sora and Tarzan are swinging on vines, the two side by side.

_("Lift your spirit, set it free")_

Sora's hand slips as he misses a vine and falls down. Tarzan's eyes widen.

_("Someday you'll walk tall with pride")_

The spiky brunet acts fast and grabs a vine during his falling.

_("Son of man, a man in time you'll be")_

Sora uses the vine he grabbed to swing high in the sky. Tarzan smirking with pride.

_(Instrumental)_

Sora is seen with his Keyblade in hand facing a Rhinoceros with Tarzan watching it from a log. The animal dashes at him but Sora rolls out of the way, the animal simply turns around and charges at the boy again but he uses his Keyblade to stop the animal and push him away. The Rhinoceros almost charges at Sora again but Tarzan jumps in-between them and nods at Sora with a smile, the Rhinoceros also smiling. Sora grins in return with a thumps up.

_("Though there's no one there to guide you")_

Sora picks up a log and carries it while running up a mountain and dodging other logs being thrown by Tarzan.

_("No one to take your hand")_

Sora and Tarzan are climbing trees next to each other. This time the two keeping up with each other perfectly.

_("But with faith and understanding")_

Sora is now climbing a waterfall. The water falling on him almost dropping him down but he keeps climbinb upwards.

_("You will journey from boy to man")_

Tarzan threw a punch at Sora but the boy quickly ducked under it and kicked the Ape Man in the chest, knocking him back. Tarzan dashed at Sora and attempted to grab him but the boy jumped back before throwing a punch. Tarzan grabs it and the two smirk at each other.

_("Son of man, look to the sky")_

Sora looks at Tarzan, who nods at him. The boy smirks and wipes his nose before he starts running on a large tree branch.

_("Lift your spirit, set it free")_

The brunet jumps off the branch and grabs on a vine as he starts swining around.

_("Someday you'll walk tall with pride")_

Sora almost misses one vine but manages to grab it and continues to swing through the jungle before jumping into another large tree branch, with an amazed smile.

_("Son of man, a man in time you'll be")_

Sora grins and jumps off the branch into the jungle.

_("In learning you will teach")_

Sora and Tarzan are swinging in the vines next to each other.

_("And in teaching you will learn")_

Eventually Tarzan grabs Sora's hand and throws him upwards. Sora using his new skills to climb up the trees.

_("You'll find your place beside the ones you love")_

As Sora reaches the top of the tree, he sees the bright blue sky. A big smile on his face.

_("Oh and all the things you dreamed of")_

Sora turns his back and he once again sees a vision of Kairi, she was smiling at him. He smiles back at her before jumping back into the jungle.

_("The visions that you saw")_

Scene cuts to Sora climbing a mountain by jumping from boulder to boulder, not slowing down anytime soon.

_("Well, the time is drawing near now")_

Sora reaches the top of the mountain where Tarzan was waiting for him. The two grin at each other.

_("It's yours to claim it all")_

Several Heartless then show up in front of them, the two heroes aren't intimidated and just draw their weapons in their combat stances.

_("Son of man, look to the sky")_

Tarzan stabs a Powerwild with his spear as Sora slices a Bouncywild with the Kingdom Key.

_("Lift your spirit, set it free")_

Sora and Tarzan dodge a sphere of fire from a Bouncywild and the two knock it down from the mountain.

_("Someday you'll walk tall with pride")_

A Powerwild jumps high into the air, swinging its claws at Sora and Tarzan but the two slice it with their weapons.

_("Son of man, a man in time you'll be")_

They turn around and see alot more Powerwilds and Bouncywilds waiting for them. The two nod at each other and dash at them.

_(Instrumental)_

Sora and Tarzan slice down and cut through all the Heartless with no effort but more and more of them keep coming.

Eventually, Sora points his Keyblade forward as a red aura surrounds him. Noticing that, Tarzan quickly stays behind the boy.

_("Son of man")_

Sora shoots a large blast of fire that wipes out all the Heartless in front of them.

_("Son of man's a man for all to see")_

Tarzan places his hands on Sora's shoulders. The boy looks at him, the man nods proudly, Sora nods back. The two then look at the jungle with confident smiles.

* * *

_**Ah, Son of Man! I LOVE that song! Easily one of my top 5 Disney songs! I couldn't resist the chance to add it in this world! And expect other Disney songs to be added in future chapters as well! Like I've said before, Tarzan is one of my favorite Disney movies so I'm having a lot of fun with these chapters and I hope you're all enjoying it. Please leave a review with your thoughts so I can know if there's anything I can improve on and see you all next chapter!**_

_**May your heart be your guiding key!**_


End file.
